<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Fear That Chills You Like a Wraith, and It's Doubt You Gird About Your Waist by ReinaQueenofDemons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872982">That's Fear That Chills You Like a Wraith, and It's Doubt You Gird About Your Waist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons'>ReinaQueenofDemons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That's Fear That Chills You Like A Wraith [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby Names, Birth, Blood, Blood Loss, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Caretaker!Geralt, Caretaker!Yennefer, Chaos, Ciri has new grandparents, Conflicted Geralt, Discussion of Abortion, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Found Family, Geralt calling Jaskier Dandelion, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic injuries, Graphic medical procedures, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Jaskier gets overeager and almost hurts himself, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Pain, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spanking, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Yennefer calling Jaskier Dandelion, discussions of character death, graphic birth, hurt!Jaskier, labor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Yennefer are parted after Sodden, but in their dreams they reunite. Geralt tucks Ciri away in Kaer Morhen and goes to find the weakened Yennefer. She needs his help, in more ways than one, but as destiny weaves their lives back together, the lines between dreams and reality blur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That's Fear That Chills You Like A Wraith [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Year's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title and chapter titles are based on the song Sir Gawain and the Green Knight by Heather Dale </p><p>https://youtu.be/hIVBkDyOq7U</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ciri, go to sleep." Geralt stood at door to his Child Surprise's room, watching her pout softly as she put down her book and obediently went to bed. </p><p>"Will you read to me?" She requested, once settled under the thick fur blanket. </p><p>The Witcher smirked, faked considered it before entering the room and picking up the book she had abandoned on the chair. </p><p>"In the days of the ancient gods..." </p><p>"Ah, a bedtime story." Geralt looked up to find the room had changed significantly. Instead of the cold, dark of Kaer Morhen, the room was warm, fire casting shadows on stone walls and dark silk. "Go on then." </p><p>Yennefer moved into his sight, clothed in only a thin black dressing gown. She knelt at his feet, waiting expectedly for him to continue. "Yen? How did I get here?" </p><p>"I don't know. I've asked myself the same question." She pulled out the pick that held her raven hair up, allowing it to cascade down her nearly bare shoulders. "This is Rinde, isnt it?" </p><p>"So it is." He looked down at the book on his lap. "This isnt what I was reading to Ciri." </p><p>"Ciri?" </p><p>"My Child Surprise." </p><p>"Ah. So you decided to take responsibility afterall." Yennefer moved a little closer, putting a hand on his thigh as she peaked at the book. "What is that?" </p><p>Geralt flipped threw a few pages. "I...it's a coda." </p><p>"An ancient one. Look they conflate striga with botchling." Yennefer chuckled, pointing out the incorrect passage. She turned another page. "The case of the rotten womb...is this a midwife's coda?" She looked up at Geralt as she reached to take the book. He shrugged slightly pushing it into her hands.</p><p>"You going to look at that all night?" He finally asked her, after several quiet moments had passed. </p><p>"I'm sorry." She looked over at him. "Am I neglecting you?" </p><p>"Well this is a dream, right?" He reached out as if to touch her but she shrunk away from his hand. "Yen." He frowned. </p><p>"Don't...please." There was a pleading in her eyes. "I don't want to wake up without you." </p><p>He moved off the chair and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry." He muttered. She moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her. "It feels good to touch you again. I was afraid I had lost you." </p><p>The Sorceress turned to look at him. "You did." </p><p>Geralt opened his eyes, sucking his breath in sharply. Though he found himself in his cold bed in Kaer Morhen once again, Yennefer's scent lingered heavy in the air. There was a book at his side, one he did not remember bringing back to his chamber, and when he turned it over he found the same passage on striga that Yennefer had read from. He let his breathe out sharply, wondering. </p><p>In a cave by the roaring sea, Yennefer awoke, coughing and gasping for breathe. "Geralt?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dawning Wet on Britain's Shores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer screamed as she tried to sit up. Her body was riddled with pain, bruised and weak. Falling back to the hard earth she panted, her eyes unfocused and soon her vision darkened again. The next time she awoke it was to waves lapping across her face as the tide came in. Groaning she rolled to her side, splashing hands of water against her head and neck. "Geralt." She muttered weakly, trying to create a portal. Nothing happened and soon darkness overtook her once more. </p><p>"Yen?" </p><p>She opened her eyes to find herself back in the bedroom in Rinde once more, Geralt at her side. "What?" She touched her head and found that pain had left her. "Am I dreaming again?" </p><p>"Again? You remember last night?" He asked, moving closer to her. </p><p>"Yes, we were here. And then I woke up alone, and...in pain." She looked down at her bare arms, and hands, finding her skin unbruised and unbroken. "Perhaps I'm dying, and this is an in-between." She turned to find him looking concerned and afraid to touch her. "Geralt?" </p><p>"Yen." He gestured to her body and suddenly the bruises and bleeding returned. "You are hurt." He started to get up. </p><p>"Don't leave me." She grabbed his arm. "The pain...it hasn't started yet. Just sit here with me." </p><p>He dropped back down beside her. "Yen, you have to fight this." He gathered her in his arms, unperturbed of the blood. "If this is a dream, we're sharing it. Tell me how to find you." </p><p>"I don't know." She shook her head, feeling her body growing heavy. "I don't know." She repeated, closing her eyes. </p><p>"Yennefer, stay with me." He shook her roughly. "What do you see?"</p><p>"Water." She whispered. "Waves." </p><p>His hands moved to both cradle her bleeding belly and feel her brow. "You're burning with fever. You need healing." He picked her up and she moaned softly. "Fuck." Thoughts raced through his mind. Was this a dream or something more. He had to try, he had to save her. Perhaps if he could heal her here, it would heal her true form. </p><p>"Don't leave me."</p><p>"I'm not. I'll be back." He laid her down in the bed and rushed from the room. As he suspected it was the house in Rinde after all, which meant, perhaps, that the sorceress' potions where also here. He needed to staunch the bleeding first, thwart the infection inside. He mixed what he could find and returned to the bedroom. "Yen?" </p><p>She opened her eyes, a smile threatened her lips when she saw him. "Witcher." She whispered.</p><p>"You need to drink this, while I tend your belly." He held the potion out to her and slipped a hand behind her neck. Gently he raised her up as he brought the bowl to her lips. She drank what she could before her consciousness began to swim. "Stay with me a little longer." He demanded, shaking her shoulders. "Stay." She opened her eyes again, and satisfied he moved to her bloody abdomen. "This will hurt." He splashed the potion from the second vial unto her stomach. She screamed and the wound hissed.</p><p>"Geralt." She sobbed his name, reaching out blindly for him.</p><p>"I'm here." He squeezed her hand. "Where are you, Yen? Where do I need to go to find you?"   </p><p>"The coast?" Was all she heard before the room faded away and she awoken once more, cold and wet, the pain still sharp and present. She shivered, curling herself up as she tried to keep warm. She touched her stomach, hissing at the sting, but the finding the wound scabbed over, scars already forming.  </p><p>"Yennefer!" Geralt sat up straight, looking around. Kaer Morhen, once more. He ran his hand over his forehead and got out of the bed. Only then did he realize that his shirt and hands were painted with blood. "What is this?" He whispered to himself.</p><p> Still fevered and weak, Yennefer forced herself to her feet. She needed food. She needed water. She needed herbs to break the fever. She slowly made her way out of the cave, gazing upon the wide sea before her. Between the rocks stranded mussels caught her eye and she bent to gather them up. She ripped the bottom of her dress and used the cloth to carry them with her as she stumbled across the rocks.</p><p>"I suppose I could eat the leather off my boots." She muttered to herself. Her vision was hazy from fever and she stumbled as she walked. Before she got up she tried again to summon a portal, and again nothing happened. Frustrated and strained she forced herself once more to her feet. "No portals then."</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes a flower is just a flower... </em>
</p><p>"Tissaia?" She looked around, swearing she heard her rectoress' voice. </p><p>
  <em>And the best thing it can do for us is to die. </em>
</p><p>Looking down at her feet, Yennefer found a single, solitary bloom, barely opened. "Oh." She plucked the bloom, closing her eyes and whispering in Elder. The bloom closed and reopened as a pink rose, and when she turned her eyes from it, she saw a river spring just off in the distance and a forest beyond it. </p><p>Fire going, water boiling in a makeshift cup hewn from willow bark and filled with the rose petals, and mussels pried open by the strength of her blade, the sorceress sat down and tried to warm herself. The mussels soothed her aching stomach, and the rose petal tea began to relieve her fever. Staring into the fire and she curled up again she wondered if Geralt would again grace her dreams.</p><p>"Geralt?" She arrived back in Rinde before he did. Long before, as it turned out. When he was finally present to her, the relief on his face almost hurt. "I've been waiting for you."</p><p>"You're pale." He touched her face. "And burning."</p><p>"Fever, yes, but I managed to make a tea and fill my belly. I will recover." She leaned into his embrace. "Tell me about Ciri."</p><p>"This is no time for that. You need to tell me where you are."</p><p>"I still don't know. There is a forest now, but nothing...nothing familiar." She turned to face him and leaned against him. He hesitated but met her touch and kissed her lips. She pushed back against him, deepening the kiss. Her hands moved to his hair and his neck, and entwined her fingers within snow-white locks, drinking in his taste. He met her thirst, an arm around her waist and the other weaving through her hair. "Don't stop." She begged, breaking the kiss if only for a moment. Her captured her lips again, tasting the salt and rose upon them.</p><p>"Up." He demanded, rising to his feet, and bringing her with him. She wrapped her tanned legs around his muscular thighs. "I think I'm overdressed." He muttered, before backing her against the wall. She reached down and quickly untied his trousers. Using the wall and one arm to support her he helped her undo the leather lacings, groaning as she reached inside to stroke his cock. </p><p>"Get in." She hissed, pulling his member free and guiding it to her sex. "Quickly." He obliged his sorceress, brushing the tip of his cock against her opening. She bucked in his arms, forcing the tip inside.</p><p>"Deeper." He whispered, shoving his own hips forward, so that he slide into her tight heat. She met his stroke, moans falling from both their lips. She raised her eyes to him and took possession of his lips once more. He moved his hips again, plunging himself deep into her. She matched his rut as they fell into a furious pattern. It lasted only a few minutes, before his belly tightened. He felt her walls give and paint his cock with her own orgasm before he came inside her, groaning loudly as she moaned his name.</p><p>He pulled out as gently as he could, still holding her up as she trembled. He quickly stuck his cock back into his trousers, really not wanting to wake up in Kaer Morhen with his pants down, before carrying her over to the neglected bed. "Yen?" He asked quietly. He stroked her face, pressing her away from her forehead, now drenched in sweat. "I think your fever broke." He felt her cheek and placed a tender kiss to her brow. "You're cooler now."</p><p>"Now." She opened her eyes, magenta orbs rolling towards him. "Now is the part where you leave me."</p><p>He frowned, rolling to his side so he could hold her against him. "I will find you. Stay alive for me." </p><p>She opened her eyes again, only find the remnants of a fire and her still damp dress the only cradle. The scent of the Witcher against her cheek still lingered.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The King's Hall Roused by a Pounding at the Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer made her way through the trees. She was still weak, and the effort left her easily exhausted. She leaned against a tree for support, when it suddenly gave under her weight. The sudden movement knocked her from her feet and sent her falling down a sharp drop off the side of a hill, down to the banks of the river. </p><p>"Yen!" When she "arrived" in Rinde, it was coughing, and choking, water spurting from her lips. "Fuck!" Geralt picked her up from the bed and laid her on the floor, rolling her to her side. "What happened?" He slapped her back, hoping she could expel whatever water was still inside her. He tore the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her. "Yen?" She did not reply, only coughing again. "Yennefer!" He shook her. </p><p>"Fuck!" He opened his eyes to find darkness and cold. He rose quickly and grabbed his armor. He could no longer bare it. She was weak and in danger. He needed to find her. </p><p>Yennefer awoke on the bank of the river, far from where she had fallen in. The forest had thinned and someone was carrying her. "Geralt?" She whispered. Her eyes could not focus, but she could tell the man who carried her was not of the Witcher's stature.</p><p> </p><p>Ciri rushed out into the snow, just as Geralt had finished packing Roach. Vesemir was on her heels. "Where are you going?" She demanded.</p><p>"Ciri." He breathed out her softly before she leapt out and hugged him. "Ciri, I have to go."</p><p>"Why?" She looked up, her emerald eyes filled with tears. "We only just got here. Who...who will...why can't I go with you? I can take care of myself."</p><p>He bit back a curse and lowered himself down to her level. "Ciri," He said softly. "Yennefer is in trouble. She is hurt, and I need to go find her so I can bring her here to you." He brushed his hand over her hair, pulling her back into the hug. "I'll be back." He promised her. "Vesemir will care for you and protect you until I return." His eyes flashed to the old Witcher. The elder nodded.      </p><p>"Okay." She consented softly, her face still buried in his shirt. Slowly she let go and stepped back, watching him mount Roach. She turned so that she would not have to see him ride away.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer drifted between consciousness and sleep. The room in Rinde blurred between the wooden shack, and she could not tell Geralt's face and the face of the man who had brought her from the riverbed. "Who is Geralt?" She opened her eyes, trying to focus. "You with me, lass?" She took in the sight of a bearded man, aged and burly, wearing a woolen cap upon his head. "I found you half froze to death, half drowned. Didn't think you'd make it." </p><p>She took a breath, trying to move. She got as far as the headboard. "How many days has it been?"</p><p>"Near a fortnight, by my count." Her keeper turned to the small hearth and took a pot from the fire. A fortnight. Geralt must think her dead. She tried to move again, but weakness and the thick blanket would not free her. "Calm, lass. Here, soup. You will recover your strength more quickly with a full belly." He pulled the blanket back just enough for her to get her arms free. Just holding the soup and bringing it to her lips required great energy. It had been so long since she felt this weak. </p><p>"Thank you." She said, when the man turned his back. "I owe you my life." She cringed a little at the words, but her strength zapped from her they seemed to hold less power. "How shall I repay you?"</p><p>"None of that." The man told her. "I've been burned by the Law of Surprise before. That blade you carry, however. That would fetch a fine price." </p><p>"It's yours." She muttered, drifting again. "Geralt?" </p><p>"Lass, you have to got to tell me one of these days who this Geralt is." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Geralt brushed the hair back from her brow and kissed her forehead. "Please open your eyes this time." </p><p>She obliged him, the sudden stirring of strength coursing thorough her made her gasp. She reached for him and he wrapped her close. "Oh fuck, Geralt." She almost laughed. "I thought I was actually dead for a moment." </p><p>"So did I." He told her. His chest was bare and the warmth from his skin welcomed. She buried herself closer, gripping tight the hands that held her. "There are nights you did not come. And other nights where you did not stir." </p><p>"I was bedded by the cold and the water. Lost to consciousness, to you, to myself." She drew lines on his hands with her fingers. "I'm so weak." </p><p>"I'm looking for you, but I can't find you." He kissed her hair upon the crown of her head. "I found your scent again in Sodden, but...it did not last."  </p><p>"I still don't know where I am." She closed her eyes. "I will have to ask the man who cares for me."</p><p>"A man?" There was a tone of almost jealousy in his voice, and an air of protectiveness about him now. He stiffened against her. "You can't protect yourself while so weak." </p><p>"I'll be fine." She reached up and stroked his shoulder. "I can still take care of myself, even if I can't portal."</p><p>"You can't portal?" He looked down at her and she shook her head. "You are weak."</p><p>"Very. And tired." He leaned down and kissed her. "My love. I fear this may kill me yet." He pulled away and locked eyes upon her face. She took his hand and brought it to her stomach. "Maybe you shouldn't have saved me after all."</p><p>"Yen..." He brushed his hand over her stomach. "Still?" </p><p>"Always." </p><p>   </p><p>"A Witcher, eh? Back so soon from Kaer Morhen. Must be an early spring. May I be of some service?" The merchant stopped his wagon as Geralt passed. </p><p>"Hmm." He paused, stopping Roach and looked down at the burly, bearded man in a woolen cap. He gave the man a look. </p><p>"Oh!" The man scrambled to uncover his wagon, already sweating from the effort to climb down and pull back his canvas. "Let's see, what among my wares might tempt you?" He rambled on a list as he rumaged through his stock. "Are you on your way to kill a monster, Witcher? I have potions from a sacked apothecary. Don't know what most of them really are, of course, I'm no herbalist, just going off the labels and such but surely you can identify them." He held up a worn satchel. </p><p>Geralt sighed, taking the satchel. He opened it and looked at the contents inside. "Most of these are false cures, merchant. Piss water." He started to hand it back, but one vial, tucked into a small pocket caught his eye. He pulled it free and as the sunlight hit it the inky black sparked blue. "What the fuck is this?" </p><p>The merchant squinted. "Says uh red clover, false unicorn, black cohosh-" </p><p>Geralt scoffed as he nodded. "Fertility potion." He started to put it back when it glimmered to red in his hand. The chain about his neck vibrated. He stared at it for a moment, squinting and sighed as he reached for his coin.</p><p>"Don't mean to pry, Witcher, but what interest do you have in a old wive's cure?" Merchant took the satchel and the coins Geralt offered. </p><p>"I know someone." Was all he offered, tucking the vial away. Just then he noticed something else. A silver blade tucked against some furs. The hilt held an embedded jewel. The Witcher drew his sword and caught the merchant by the tip against his neck. "That blade. Where did you get it?" He hissed.</p><p>Merchant, panicking, struggled for words. "I've, I've had it, sir. If-if you fancy it, take it."</p><p>Gehalt pushed his blade closer, so that steel kissed skin. "You lie."</p><p>"A dark haired maiden gave it to me, as payment for her life debt." The man rambled. </p><p>He pulled the sword back, if only the fraction of a inch. "A dark haired maiden?"</p><p>"She had eyes the color of blush roses." The merchant sputtered. "Please Witcher, do not harm me. Take it, no charge."</p><p>"It's not the blade I'm interested in. The maiden, what did you do to her?" His voice was low and menacing. The merchant struggled not to piss himself as he stared into the White Wolf's golden eyes.</p><p>"No-nothing. I swear it. She...she was injured. I gave her care."</p><p>"Where is she?" </p><p>"She left three days ago. Went due east." </p><p>At this Geralt lowered his sword. The merchant gasped, color starting to return to his face. Geralt grabbed the dagger and inspected it, and then leaned in to sniff the steel. His golden glare turned and in a flash he used the blade to pin the merchant against his wagon once more. "If you laid hand against her, you will have neither hands nor cock by week's end." At this threat the merchant did indeed piss himself. Geralt hissed as he drew the blade back. The merchant scurried quickly to pick up his wagon and hurry in the opposite direction. He looked back only once and then picked up speed. </p><p>Geralt spat on the ground and tucked Yennefer's blade into his pack. "Come on Roach." He urged her forward. </p><p>When he made it to the next town he sought out the alchemist. A middle aged women with dark hair streaked gray. Upon seeing him enter her shop, she hurried her customer along and locked the door. "What brings a Witcher to my door?" She was wary of him and he didnt blame her. </p><p>"I need information." He held the potion out to her. Again in his hand it sparked red. </p><p>The woman's eyes widen slightly as she took the potion in hand and moved to her work bench. "This is a fertility cure, but..." She uncorked the vial and smelt the contents. "There is something...ancient within." </p><p>She spilled a drop upon the bench and from the place a branch began to bud. "Ah...an Elvish cure. Will make your crops grow, Witcher, but dare I say it won't have much effect on you." She recorked the vial and handed it back to him. </p><p>He chuckled softly. "It's not for me." </p><p>"Oh is there a queen you've been conscripted to? The Prince of Niifguard taken a wife?" </p><p>He smiled but shook his head. "No. Just a woman who greatly desires a child." </p><p>"Hmm. Well you can try that Elvish cure, but..." She gestured to the bud, which had been green not moments ago was now dark and withering away. "It's only temporary." </p><p>That night, by his fire, Geralt pulled out the coda.</p><p>
  <em>"Mix the father's blood with false unicorn and add to the vial. Wait three days and take the potion on the first night of the new moon. Consummation must take place immediantly, and must be repeated every two days for a fortnight, no more and no less." </em>
</p><p>He turned the vial around in his hand and glanced towards the night sky. The moon shown but a sliver. He swallowed thickly before grabbing a torch and heading into the woods. </p><p>He returned several minutes later with a false unicorn plant in his hands. He drew his knife and sliced his palm, using his blood to make a paste with the plant. When he uncorked the bottle the potion turned blue, then red as he added the paste before settling to a hazy pink and finally white. </p><p>Settling himself back down, vial still in hand he closed his eyes. "Yennefer?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Craven Men May Fear Dishonor, But You Fear My Vengeance More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer entered the herbalist's small shop and took down her hood, grateful to be free of the freezing rain. She was still quite weak, though much of her strength had returned. The shop's shelves were cluttered with vials of different colors, and fresh herbs hung from the ceiling. It smelled of lavendar and sage. </p><p>At the small table at the end of the shop, the herbalist was busy grinding herbs on a morter. "I'm ready to close, girl. It's long after sunset and I'm behind in my work. Come again next week, after the new moon." He didnt look up, but Yennefer approached him anyway. "You have some nerve." He finally looked up at her. </p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you. A friend told me you could help me. Said you had been in business a long time." She used as innocent and soothing a tone as she could muster, hoping to charm the man into helping her. "I'm desperate, sir." </p><p>The man scoffed. "The midwife, Heshia sent you? She outta brew her own abortatives instead of sending me the extra work." </p><p>Yennefer did not let her smile fade. "How did you know?" </p><p>The herbalist shook his head as he got up from the table. "A desperate girl is only desperate for two reasons: she's pregnant and wants not to be or she can't get pregnant. Which are you?" </p><p>"The latter, sir." </p><p>The old herbalist huffed and took down a yellow vial. "Here, black cohosh and chase berry." </p><p>Yennefer frowned. "Pardon me, sir, but I've tried that. No luck. Not for...years." </p><p>"And you mixed it with red clover too, I suppose?" The man shook his head, moving past her to look through his stock. </p><p>"Yes sir." She looked around, eyes searching for something. "I heard a rumor, sir, that you come from a long line of herbalists." </p><p>"From my grandfather's grandfather. Bit of alchemy knowledge too, from my mother." He rummaged through some vials on a top shelf. "Evening primrose?" </p><p>Yennefer shook her head. "And false unicorn as well." She smiled again. "I even tried a dragon heart."</p><p>"Some couples are just not meant to have children, my dear." He turned back to her. "Afraid you've tried all my remedies. Did you consider it may be your husband?" Yennefer chuckled softly. "Ah. So you have tried to bed another, hmm?" There was a glint in his eye that turned her stomach sour.</p><p>Yennefer didn't respond. She reached to pull her hood back up. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time." She started to move past him but he caught her arm. </p><p>"Wait." He released her and moved just slightly, reaching up to rummage on a top shelf behind her. The vial he took down was pink and dusty. "If you are truly desperate there is an old cure that came to me from...less savery parts of the continent." </p><p>She scoffed. "Do you offer this to every desperate girl?" The potion looked cloudy within the vial. </p><p>"No. Only you...Mage." She stepped back, trying to put space between him and herself. "I don't usually try to poison paying customers. This is so potent it's said to have made a whore who fucked a Witcher pregnant." </p><p>Yennefer rolled her eyes and started again for the door. "You lie." </p><p>He stood his ground, unbidden by her reaction. "No. The merchant who sold this to my grandfather's grandfather was from Flotsam, apparently there was some wild stuff going on with two alchemists." </p><p>She turned. "How do you know it made a Witcher fertile?" She finally asked.</p><p>"That was the rumor in Flotsam. A whore who swore the Witcher was her only customer in a month found herself round with child." He could tell this peaked her interest, so he smirked as he continued. "Of course the child was a monster. Witchers are mutants, afterall. The rumor goes that it's own father killed it after finding it drinking it's dead mother's blood." </p><p>Yennefer cringed inwardly. "So why try to sell me this if the end result is a monster?" </p><p>The herbalist shrugged. "You're not a Witcher. Nor a whore, unless I've missed something."</p><p>"How much." She finally asked. </p><p>"Take it. Leave and don't come back." He tossed the vial to her and she caught it swiftly. </p><p>"All magic has a price." She hissed. </p><p>"Yes. It does indeed." </p><p>She staggered from the shop towards the Inn, the vial clasped protectively in her hand. Once in her room she undressed quickly, abandoning cloak, dress, and belt to the floor, and got into bed, the vial still clasped in her hand. "Geralt."</p><p>"Yen."</p><p>She opened her eyes to find him, equally unclothed beside her in their bed in Rinde. "Oh." She breathed, moving into his touch.</p><p>"Wait." He pulled back from her and presented her with a vial of cloudy white liquid. "This is for you."</p><p>She laughed softly, shaking her head in disbelief as she held her own vial out to him. "And this for you." </p><p>Geralt scoffed softly, taking her vial. "What the fuck?" He opened the vial and smelled it. "Hmm." He held it away from him. "That's disgusting. And it reeks of false unicorn."</p><p>Yennefer sniffed the vial he had given her. "This one isn't much better. What is that other thing." She sniffed it again and her face twisted in curiosity. </p><p>"Elven magic."</p><p>"No...something else. Familiar."</p><p>"Oh...my blood." She looked up at him in shock. "The coda said I had to mix my blood with false unicorn, wait three days, and then you have to drink it during the New Moon, and then we have to fuck. And we have fuck every two days for two weeks, no more and no less." He recited. </p><p>She laughed. "Oh Gods, Witcher. That is something." She recapped her vial.</p><p>"And this? What is this?"</p><p>"I don't know." She replied honestly. "It was given to me by a very...unsavory herbalist. Claims it's ancient, and it can make a Witcher fertile. Apparently the resulting child was a monster, though."</p><p>Geralt paused and went to cap the vial. "Well then, burn it, Yen."</p><p>The sorceress shook her head. "I think we should try it."</p><p>Geralt scoffed again as in many minutes. "Yen...you want to risk creating a monster? You? Who desires a baby more than your own breath."</p><p>"What other choice do we have? We're still parted...we may not reach each other by the New Moon, and even if we do...you are still sterile, even if this stuff is powerful enough to regrow my womb." She put the vial he had given her aside. "He said that it was powerful enough that a whore who fucked a Witcher got pregnant."</p><p>Geralt laughed. "And you bought his story? Yen...for all you know the monster was a striga cursed by a jealous customer, and the whore was a liar."</p><p>She moved away from him, turning her back. "Fine! If you don't want to help me, then why add YOUR blood to this vial? It said the blood of the father, did it not? Why not just give it to me so I could find some unsuspecting welp to fuck?"</p><p>Geralt sighed. Fuck, she was right. Why had he added his own blood if he did not intend to try and sire her desire himself? He regarded the potion again. "This is a fucking bad idea." He uncapped the potion and drank it down. It tasted horrible, but he'd had worse. She turned around and he showed her the empty bottle. "Satisfied?"</p><p>She sighed, and moved back into his arms. "Geralt..."She cut herself off, moving in just to kiss him. He kissed her back. "We still need to find each other."</p><p>"Blaviken. Three days." He kissed her again, before grabbing the vial and placing it in her hand. </p><p>"You're still hated in Blaviken."</p><p>"We don't need to go into the actual town."</p><p>She nodded, fingers enclosed around the vial. "Are you okay?" She questioned. "Nothing from the potion?" He shook his head and she kissed him again. "Okay." She rested her forehead against his. "Blaviken."             </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Rare the Man Who Will Hold to Faith and Face Me in the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have to find each other." Yennefer's eyes ghosted across the trees. She could <em>feel </em>him. Blaviken must be close, or else he was close. She still did not have enough strength to portal and it frustrated her without end. She should have at least stolen a horse. Traveling-walking-was exhausting. And now she caught sight of the nearly setting sun. A moonless night passed against the horizon. It had begun.  </p><p>
  <em>People linked by destiny will always find each other. </em>
</p><p>"Geralt?" She asked, hearing his voice on the wind. She wet her lips. "Witcher?" She called as loud as she could. "Witcher!" She tried again, moving in the direction she had heard his voice. </p><p>"Yennefer." She whirled around, and there he was, standing with Roach in the clearing. She barely took a breath before rushing towards him and throwing herself into his arms. He caught her, lifting her up and setting her upon his thighs. </p><p>"Are we dreaming?" She breathed, looking down at his face. She pressed her forehead into his. </p><p>"No." He promised. He kissed her quickly before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her through the clearing. "We need a fire." He sat her gently down against an oak tree, and pulled his cloak and bedroll from Roach's back. Laying them down he moved to pick her up again. </p><p>"I can help, Geralt." She insisted even as he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the makeshift bed. </p><p>"No. You rest. Drink your potion, Sorceress." He smirked lightly. She had nearly forgot about the vial she had been carrying. She took it from the bag about her waist and uncapped it. "Wait..." She stopped immediately, looking expectedly at him. "Let me get the fire going." He straightened. "Roach, keep an eye on her." He instructed the horse, to which she laughed as he picked up his sword and headed into the wood.</p><p>"Well Roach. Looks like you're my company for awhile." She sat back and looked up at the sky. The Sun had dipped below the horizon, and blackness whirled overhead. "Prehaps you'll tell me of Ciri."</p><p>Geralt returned a few minutes later with an arm-full of wood. He arranged in carefully, added dried leaves, and cast igni over it. The strong, hot flames rose up and he turned to Yennefer. "We need to do this quickly, or it won't take." He dropped his armor and his sword before reaching up and shucking himself of his black shirt. She smiled, undoing the lacing on the front of her dress. He stepped out of his boots before kneeling before her, helping her out of her dress. He kissed her lips and then moved lower, untying her boots and sliding them off. He kissed her knees and her thighs, stopping just short of her heat. She cupped the back of his neck, moaning softly as he kissed up to her other thigh. "Drink it now, Yen." He took her.</p><p>She nodded, uncapping the vial and drinking down the cloudy liquid. "Oh!" She moaned softly, it burned all the way down, and settled in her lower belly. "Geralt." She reached for him, moaning again. The burn became a sharp, piercing sting that would not abate. She cried out, burying her face in his bare shoulder.</p><p>"Yen?" He hadn't expected it to affect her this way, and he held her close as she cried into his skin.</p><p>"Do it, Geralt!" She sobbed. "Oh fuck." She cried.</p><p>He hesitated, not sure if he should or not with the amount of pain she was in. If he didn't choose soon, they would lose the opportunity, it would all be for nothing. "Tell me to stop, Yen. Promise you'll tell me to stop." She wouldn't, but he had to offer. He tore down his leather trousers and lifted her up into his lap. She climbed unto his cock, the pain still white hot in her belly. "Yen?"</p><p>"Move!" She demanded, rolling her hips even as tears streaked her cheeks. "Damnit, Witcher, fuck me!" She roared, and he groaned and then bucked his hips. "Fuck me! Fill me with your seed you fucking bastard!" She yelled in his face. That did it. He moved her down on her back, and lifted her thigh unto his own hip, pressing and pulling in and out of her. He rocked his hips forward as quickly and as hard he dared. "Keep going, Geralt." The harder his cock rammed into her heat, the less the pain became. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She cursed, rolling her hips to meet his strokes. </p><p>He pressed against her, moving to kiss her lips and then moved down and licked her nipple, biting it gently. She moaned, her hands moving to clutch at his ass. He sucked on the hardened appendage, his tongue circling around it before he rolled back for another series of hard strokes against her. "Yen." he hissed.</p><p>"I'm alright, Witcher. Keep going." She promised, locking her magenta eyes into his golden ones. He picked her hips up again, sitting back, and letting her fuck herself down on his cock. "Yes." She muttered, twisting and rolling as she took her pleasure. He kissed her breasts, tonguing the neglected tit. She rocked hard against him and he bit down. She moaned and he quickly looked up at her, but in her ecstasy she seemed unaffected, even as blood ran from the injury. Her walls quivered, squeezing his cock as she rode him to completion. He came with a roar and she panted, weak and exhausted as he finished deep within her. She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning softly. </p><p>"Gently." He muttered, panting himself. He kissed her cheek as he lifted her off his member, and laid her down on his bedroll. He covered her quickly with his cloak, turning to check that the fire was still strong. He kissed her again, tucking the cloak more closely around her before he grabbed his trousers and pulled them back on, along with his boots and his shirt. He moved his sword into quick reach, remembering that he had her blade and needed to return it. She was already asleep by the time he had finished dressing. In the morning he was going to bring her to an Inn, and if they stoned him so be it, she was getting a hot bath, food, and rest on an actual mattress. He could sense how weak she still was and it worried him. She needed all her strength for the weeks and months to come, if they indeed were successfully.</p><p><em>All magic comes with a price. </em>He reminded himself, grievously. </p><p>Yennefer opened her eyes as she reached out for the Witcher. Her hand brushed something sharp and she yelped, expecting that she had cut her hand on his sword. Instead she found herself surrounded by rocks on a wet shore, waves lapping at her face. "Geralt!" She cried, looking around in shock. "No!" She looked down at her bleeding hand, and then felt her stomach...raw and bleeding. "No!" She screamed again, feeling blood trickle down her face as she looked around the cave in horror.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sir Gawain, Pagan Prince of Northern Isles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer moaned softly as she pulled herself to her feet. Tears came hard and fast down her cheeks as she followed the waves out of the cave. The Coast. "How?" She sobbed. She lifted her hands, in a near aborted attempt to create a portal. "Please." She begged, but magic is not swayed by pleads. Deep inside she searches for her chaos. She dries her tears, she will not be dissuaded, she will not give up. Tenatively she walks towards the waves. </p>
<p>"Yen!" </p>
<p>As she enters the water she heards her name. Looking over her shoulder Geralt is there on the shore. And yet she walks further into the water. Waves crash against her hips, the water strong and powerful. She needs this feeling. She closes her eyes as the water gets deeper, feeling the waves crash around her and over her. The salt stings her wounded stomach, sea green mixes with red. </p>
<p>Geralt is beside her, suddenly, without warning. His strong embrace grips her from the power of the waves and he hauls her back to the shore. "No!" She struggles in his grip. "Stop." She breaks from him, collapsing into the sand. "Don't you see? Don't you see how weak I am?!" </p>
<p>He wakes with a start. Glances to his left and relaxes a little to see her beside him, though he can see her sleep is far from fit. It's still dark, but he runs a hand over his face, decidedly awake. He gets up to shake the cold from the his limbs. It didnt snow in the night, but a light frost paints the ground. Yennefer is still warm from his body heat and the fire, but he still curses himself for not bringing her and Roach into town as he gets to his feet. </p>
<p>"Sorry girl." He apologizes to the horse, reaching into his bag and pulls out the extra blankets. One he lays across Roach's back, the other he carries over to Yennefer and tucks around her. He casts igni over the remains of the fire before picking up his sword and heading into the wood to find something suitable for a morning meal. </p>
<p>Geralt disappears from the shores, leaving her alone in the sand as she weeps. Or she believed. She finds herself suddenly surrounded, men cloaked in black encircle her. They jeer and mock her as they lay hands upon her, pulled her up only to shove her amongst them. One of them tears the dress from her shoulders, putting his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams as he squeezes her breasts. Another grabs for her thighs as she struggles, trying to summon chaos. His hands worm under her dress and she struggles harder.</p>
<p>Behind her she hears a horse vocalize in distress. She knows that sound. The man whose hands are under her dress suddenly no longer has hands. And as she opens her eyes his head falls at her feet, as does the head of the man who had held her from behind.</p>
<p>Geralt trusts back his sword and grabs for her. He curses himself for not giving her back her sword. For leaving her naked and alone. She doesn't sob, and when he looks down at her she is staring up at him. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." She steps back from his grip, shrivering, eyes searching as she tries to adjust. "I don't know what's real and what's a dream." She moves closer to Roach, trying to stem the panic rising in her chest. </p>
<p>He gives her space, not sure what else he can do. After tense minutes her breathing finally becomes regular and she relaxes if only slightly and enough to move back towards him. He can smell her attackers on her and the rage would blind him if not for another scent. "You're bleeding." </p>
<p>She looks down at her stomach, still sore, and winced. He gestures to her dress, wanting her permission. She leans against Roach burying her face away into her sore neck as she lets him lift the cloth and look at her stomach.</p>
<p>Despite the dream (or reality) the blood is not coming from the healed over scar nor another wound. He can see immediantly that it's running between her thighs. "You need a midwife." He tells her.</p>
<p>"No." She shakes her head. "They didn't...I don't..." Now there's tears and she wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. </p>
<p>"Come on." He picks her up and places her on Roach. Theyre going to Blaviken, and if the people want to brand him Butcher, he would take it. He gathers their things quickly, and picks up his cloak, offer it to her. She wraps it around herself, hiding most of her rent dress. When she felt calmer she had enough control to make a replacement, but for the moment she could focus enough. "Boots."</p>
<p>"What?" She looks down at him and he holds up her boots to her. She shakes her head, but lets him slide them unto her feet and over her calves. He leaves the laces undone, they'll just come off again when he gets them a room. Packed he mounts Roach behind Yennefer, holding her securely with one arm and the other at the reins. </p>
<p>The reaction as they ride into Blaviken is a mix of vitriol and disinterest. Some spit at him, but most are content just to glare as he passes. "Geralt." Her tone is light. "We dont have to stay here." </p>
<p>"You need to." He tells her as he dismounts and leads Roach to the Inn. "I'll be right back, Yen." He promises, and then pulls her blade from his pack. "Here." She looks at it and then at him in confusion. "I'll tell you later." She takes the blade and he disappears inside. </p>
<p>She takes several deep breaths, mostly to clear her head, but also to deal with the pain in her stomach. This was the potion failing. The price for their attempt. </p>
<p>Geralt goes straight for countertop. He needs ale like he needs a pot to piss in, but it will have to wait until he has his sorceress settled. The innkeeper is warily of him, especially when he requests a room. It's not the same man from twenty some odd years before and that is at least fortunate because he gets his room and the promise of food and ale sent up, even if he's sure he's been overcharged. </p>
<p>"What is this now?" A voice from behind him asks. "The butcher returned to Blaviken." He knows that voice. </p>
<p>"Hello Jaskier." He says over his shoulder. </p>
<p>"That's it? Two years and it's fucking "Hello Jaskier?" The bard clicks his tongue in disapproval. </p>
<p>"I dont have time for pleasantries." He says as he turns and heads out the door. </p>
<p>Jaskier follows him. "You don't have time for pleasantries, excuse me? What about time for old friends. Oh right, I'm just the guy who shoves shit on you. You know Ger-oh-Hi Yennefer, I have been-Yennefer?" The bard does a double take as he sees Yennefer on Roach. "Oh very nice, you two finally made up." There is sarcasm in his voice and maybe a hint of jealously. </p>
<p>"Hello Jaskier." Yen greets as Geralt leads Roach around the Inn to the stables. </p>
<p>"Jaskier." Geralt helps Yen down. "Stable Roach and bring my bag, would you?" </p>
<p>"Stable Ro- uh excuse me? Are you kidding?" </p>
<p>"No." He hands the bard the reigns. </p>
<p>"I-Ger-ohhhhh." The Bard shakes his head and looks at Roach. "Hi girl. Lovely to see you again. Care to fill me in?" He leads her to an empty stall.</p>
<p>Once he and Yennefer are inside the room he turns to her. "I'm going to get the midwife." </p>
<p>"I don't need the midwife." Yen insists taking off his cloak and sitting on the bed. </p>
<p>"What do you need?" He asks, his tone soft and patient. He stays by the door, not wanting to move in too close to her, in case it causes her distress. </p>
<p>She sighs. "A bath." She finally says. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shame on you Brothers, on your Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was quiet as he helped Geralt fill the tub, for about a moment. Curiousity got the better of him and as he looked from where Yennefer was laying on the bed, back to them, and then to Geralt his tongue loosened. "So, what's going on?" Geralt eyed him and didnt answer, just passed another bucket of warm water. "I...okay I'm going to pry. What's happened? Geralt? Yen-Geralt." </p>
<p>Yennefer looked over her shoulder, steadily meeting the Witcher's eye before turning away again. Geralt sighed and looked at Jaskier. "We were camped in the woods." </p>
<p>"Ohhhhkay...and?" Jaskier leaned forward only to be shoved an empty bucket. "Gah-Geralt." He sighed as the Witcher walked around to the bed and bent over the Sorceress. </p>
<p>"I'm going to go see what's holding up the food." He whispered to her. "Your bath is almost ready. I'll be right back." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Are you still in pain?" </p>
<p>"The bath should help." She told him. He pulled back the blanket anyway, frowning when he saw the amount of blood pooling between her legs. "Leave it." She snatched the blanket. Geralt stepped back and and moved to the door. </p>
<p>Jaskier quickly scampered after him. "Okay so, you were camping in the woods...annnddd?" He waited for the Witcher to say more. </p>
<p>Gerslt sighed and turned to the Bard. "And Yennefer was attacked and now she's fucking bleeding. Does that satisy your curiousity?" He gritted his teeth and went to find the innkeeper, leaving Jaskier to gather more hot water from the kitchen. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry about what happened, Yen, that must have been awful for you. No, no that won't do. Um...I'm so sorry Yennefer, what can I do to help? Yeah maybe that's better." Jaskier continued to blather to himself as he went back up to the room with the full bucket. Tentatively he knocked on the door first before opening it. Yennefer had not moved. "Yen...I uh...ive got the rest of the water for your bath." She didnt respond as he came into the room. "I'll just um...pour this in here." He emptied the bucket and Yen sat up and came around. "Do you wa-HOLY GODS oh that's a lot of blood." He couldnt help but be shocked at the stains on the front of her dress. </p>
<p>Yen glanced at him and then looked away. "Geralt and I tried a fertility ritual, before I was attacked. This is...the price." </p>
<p>"A fer- okay first of all...you weren't raped? Right?" She shook her head. "Okay, good. That's good. Second...Geralt was gonna try to help you get pregnant?"  </p>
<p>"It doesnt matter now, does it." She kicked off her boots and started to unlace her dress. </p>
<p>Jaskier turned around so he wouldnt see her naked. "Uh...just...just indulge me a minute, Yen. Was this ritual suppose to be immediate?" </p>
<p>"A fortnight." She kicked her dress towards him. "Burn that, will you?" </p>
<p>"A fortnight..." He picked up the soiled dress. "It's just...what if this is exactly what is suppose to happen? You're...you know...having that...time of the month?" He looked towards her as she sunk into the water. </p>
<p>She considered this for a moment, staring into the water, feeling how the warmth soothed the ache away. She looked towards him, wondering if he was right. "Borch said I would never recover my womb." </p>
<p>"Well what does he know?" Jaskier waved his hand dismissively. </p>
<p>Yennefer smiled, just for a moment, a slight twinge that moved her lips upwards but Jaskier caught it. "Go see what's keeping Geralt."</p>
<p>"Yes my lady." He faked curtisied and headed downstairs. "Geralt?" He threw the dress into the fireplace and headed towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Shh." Geralt put a finger to his lips. At his feet was a dead serving girl and a few feet away was another. </p>
<p>"Oh...what the hell!" Jaskier stepped back. </p>
<p>"Shh!" Geralt hissed with more force. "Jaskier, it's still here." </p>
<p>Jaskier crowered behind the table. "What is?" He asked quietly. </p>
<p>"The Wraith!" The Witcher hissed through clenched teeth. Jaskier gasped and fell backward into a stack of plates. Geralt groaned. "Fuck." He whirled around and drove for Jaskier, pulling him out of the way of the vengeful ghost and cast Yrden. "Jaskier, go upstairs and fetch the specter oil. Yennefer will know what to do."</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, vigorously rushing out of the room while Geralt kept the ghost occupied. "Yen! Yen!" He tore open the door and found Yennefer drying herself. He stumbled back at seeing her naked form, but coughed to get her attention. She turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Uh...sp-spect-oh shit-spec-"</p>
<p>"Bard, speak plain, or has something burnt your tongue?"</p>
<p>Jaskier swallowed. "Th-there's a wraith downstairs. Geralt said to get specter oil and that you'd know what to do."</p>
<p>"Get his bag. It will be a white potion in a green vial." Jaskier nodded and grabbed the bag. Yennefer waved her hand and conjured herself into a black dress stitched in silver at the collar and at the ends of the sleeves. She grabbed her blade and Geralt's as Jaskier brought over the potion. Taking it from him she coated the front and back of Geralt's sword and the use the remaining liquid to coat her own. "Let's go." She handed him Geralt's sword. </p>
<p>They rushed down the stairs. "The kitchen." Jaskier didn't need to point it out because they could hear Geralt's struggling to contain the monster. "Geralt!" The bard held up the Witcher's blade, which ended being a bad idea because the Wraith turned and set the bard in it's sights. "Uh oh." Jaskier swung the sword clumsily as the ghost tried to attack him with it's own. He missed and the Wraith sliced his cheek.  </p>
<p>"Jaskier!" Yennefer sliced the back of the Wraith, so it turned and held the sorceress in it's sights. The spector oil on it's body made the creature shriek.   </p>
<p>"Yen!" Geralt grabbed his blade from Jaskier as Yennefer and the Wraith crossed swords. With Yrden cast, the Wraith could not take incorporeal form, but the spell would not last forever, and it was a New Moon. Yennefer's blade had only the remnants of the potion upon it. She blocked the Wraith's cut, moving out of the way and striking out with her own. It threw it's sword against her, moving fast so that she had to block quickly or else be sliced by the phantom blade. A particularly vicious strike knocked her sword free, and would have cut her down, but Geralt stabbed his sword into it's back, withdrew quickly and stabbed it again. The third strike came from Yennefer's retrieved blade, straight into the Wraith's throat. She shoved the blade through completely so that it tasted the spector oil. As Witcher and Sorceress pulled back, the Wraith withered, dissolving into black soil. </p>
<p>Yennefer collapsed into Geralt's arms, and he picked her. "Jaskier can you walk?" The bard was holding his bloody cheek, and nodded. They handed back to the room. Geralt bolted the door shut and laid Yennefer on the bed. "Sit down, Jaskier." He said with his back turned as he rummaged through his bag. Jaskier immediately sat on the stool near the wall. Geralt turned around and brought over a handful of medical supplies. "You're lucky that cut wasn't a few inches lower." he hissed, inspecting the wound.</p>
<p>"Is it bad?" He muttered. "Ow." He complained as Geralt rubbed a thick salve over it. "No stitches though? Good." Geralt pressed a clean cloth to the wound. "Ow. Oh that stings." </p>
<p>Geralt sighed, and went back over to Yennefer. "Yen?" He shook her lightly.</p>
<p>"Is she okay?" Jaskier asked, leaning over to see her face.</p>
<p>"She's weak. She used much of her power at Sodden and it's been slow to return. And now the blood loss." Geralt shook his head. "Fuck."</p>
<p>"Well don't...don't beat yourself up over this. She made a choice."</p>
<p>Geralt looked back at him. "I tried to help her, I shouldn't have."</p>
<p>Jaskier got up and knelt down next to Geralt. "If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else. Someone who probably wouldn't care for her like this."</p>
<p>Geralt looked at him and sighed. "Help me pack Roach. The innkeeper isn't going to be happy when he wakes up and finds his serving girls dead."    </p>
<p>                 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Took the Axe and Struck his Blow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Yennefer on Roach, Geralt and Jaskier took the forest road out of Blaviken. "So where will we head now?" Jaskier had asked. Geralt told him they would held back to Kaer Morhen, where Yennefer could recover her strength. Jaskier clapped his hands together as they walked, occasionally glancing over to see if Yennefer was awake. </p>
<p>"Jaskier...it's been 15 minutes and all you asked is where we're going." Geralt looked over at him. "Shouldn't you composing something about the Wraith and the magnificent way you swung my sword and your glorious battle scar?"</p>
<p>Jaskier scoffed and shook his head. "If I remember correctly, you hate my singing, and last time we were together you told me that every time you ended up in a pile of shit, I was the one shoveling it."</p>
<p>Geralt sighed, remembering his words to the Bard on the mountain. "Jaskier, I...didn't mean that. I was angry." He glanced quickly at Yennefer. "At myself. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."</p>
<p>Jaskier looked over at him, a beat passed and then he nodded. "Apology accepted." He pulled his lute from his back. "<em>Oh the moon was veiled in darkness and in stillness, but in the reaches of the corners linger the scent of illness. A maid who died before her wedding day, haunted and preyed upon the town wherein her body lay. Till Geralt of Rivia and his sorceress did arrive. They took up arms against the maid, and this humble bard did aid, in their quest to rid the bar of the Wraith. I took up the Witcher's blade, and for my trouble was nicked by the steel of that maid.</em>"</p>
<p>The Witcher rolled his eyes, but admitted to himself that it was good to have the bard back. At least he helped to pass the time.</p>
<p>"She hasn't woken up yet." The bard muttered out loud. He looking up at Yennefer, who was still slumped unconscious, though now she rested against Geralt's chest. He hummed in response. "It's been five or six hours since we left Blaviken. Maybe we should stop, see if you can rouse her? It's still quite cold today." The Witcher sighed, but acknowledged the bard was right. He signaled for Roach to stop and dismounted, carefully he took Yennefer into his arms. "I'll get the bedroll." Jaskier pulled the blankets from the pack on Roach and laid them down in a sunny spot. Geralt laid his sorceress down, took off his cloak and put it over her. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "How is she?"</p>
<p>"Feverish." He muttered.</p>
<p>"Uh...I'll go get the wineskin, and uh...is...is she still...you know." He shrugged a shoulder and made an awkward hand gesture.</p>
<p>Geralt blinked, clearly unimpressed. "Bleeding?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Yes." He got up. "She needs blood moss." He pulled out his sword and headed into the wood. "Watch her, and I'll be back." He called over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed, getting the wineskin and going over to Yennefer. "This is what we see in him, isn't it, Yen. This protective nature that he doesn't really show anyone." He slipped a hand behind her neck and moved the bottle between her lips. At first there was no response, but as he tipped the wine into her throat she coughed, and her eyes flashed open. "Yen?" He asked, moving closer to her.</p>
<p>She coughed again and gave him a look of confusion. "Jaskier?" She gripped his shoulder and he helped her sit up. "Oh." She put a hand to her lower stomach. "Oh." She said again, gesturing for the wineskin. Jaskier paused and then she slapped the back of her hand repeatedly against his knee. "Come on!"</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry." He handed the wineskin back to her and she took a long drink.</p>
<p>"Do we have any water?" She asked, handing it back to him. "Where's Geralt?"</p>
<p>"Uh...looking for blood moss. I'll get back to you about the water, let me check." He got up and went over to Roach. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Like I've been on a horse for half a day, how do you think I feel?" She scoffed, running her hand through her hair to get it off her face. "Jaskier, just go find him. Give me my sword, and I'll be fine for a few minutes." </p>
<p>Jaskier returned to her side with the water and her sword. "Um...are you sure?" </p>
<p>"Yes." She took both things from him. "Don't baby me, Jaskier. I don't need your sympathy or your pity or whatever this is." </p>
<p>"Friendship?" She looked up towards him at that and he looked at her expectantly, hands on his hips. "It's not pity, or sympathy, or even jealousy. You healed me once, you'd do it again in a heartbeat, call it a favor if you can't call it friendship. I'll go get our beloved Witcher, you scream or whatever it is you do if you need us." He waved his hand over her and then headed off in the direction Geralt had went. </p>
<p>Yennefer sighed, she drank from the water jug and then stretched. Under the blanket she reached down between her thighs and stiffened a little. When she pulled her hand out it was covered in blood. "Blood moss. Good call, Geralt. Too bad fruit tarts don't grow out of the ground."</p>
<p>Jaskier caught up to Geralt where he was carving out bog moss. "Geralt, hey, she's awake."</p>
<p>The Witcher cut out some more pieces and then looked towards Jaskier. "Why did you leave her alone?"</p>
<p>"I didn't. She's with Roach. Besides, it's literally 3 minutes that way. You can probably hear her, right? With that magical Witcher hearing of yours."</p>
<p>"Hmm." He straightened. "Carry this." He tossed the bard the bag of moss he had collected. "How's her fever?"</p>
<p>"I...didn't check? But she drank most of the wine, and then wanted water."</p>
<p>"What about food? Is she hungry?"</p>
<p>"I...I mean, I'm hungry so I'm assuming she must be." </p>
<p>"Hmm." </p>
<p>As soon as he had her in his sight and he went to her side. "You look better." He told her, and then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Not so feverish. Cold? Hungry?"</p>
<p>"Not so much cold, although...getting there. Hungry definitely." She caught his hand and held it in her grip.</p>
<p>Jaskier came over and offered the bag. "Here. Blood moss." She took the bag and nodded to the Bard. </p>
<p>"Jaskier, get a fire going. I'll be back with food hopefully soon." He rubbed his eyes and got up again. He really didn't want to leave them, but he had to keep them fed somehow. Hopefully he could find a deer or at least a rabbit or two.</p>
<p>"Geralt." Yennefer called to him and he turned around. "Be back soon, it's been almost 2 days." He hummed and then headed back into the trees.</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Jaskier asked as he collected a few small logs and twigs.</p>
<p>"What?" She wrapped Geralt's cloak around her shoulders and then glanced into the bag of blood moss. </p>
<p>"You said it's been almost 2 days. What did you mean." She took a small handful of blood moss and said something in Elder he didn't catch. The blood moss disappeared but she grimaced. "Yen?" He brought the wood over and started to build a small fire.</p>
<p>"The fertility ritual. We're suppose to fuck every two days for it to work."</p>
<p>"Hmmph." Jaskier smirked. "Why every two days? Wouldn't every day be better? Well I guess you'd get worn out...maybe...if you were human I suppose...I wonder if a Witcher ever gets worn out, or if it just replenishes like everything else about him." </p>
<p>"You like to talk Jaskier." She chuckled, watching him try to start the fire. "Geralt should have left us Igni. It would have started in no time." </p>
<p>"You can't start it?" </p>
<p>She shook her head. "I can't create fire, I can only control it. Here." She passed him her sword. "Try using this. Steel should spark." </p>
<p>"Thanks." He took her sword and ground a rock against it. Sure enough sparks were emitted, but not enough to catch because the wood was cold and wet. </p>
<p>"You need dried leaves." </p>
<p>He gestured to the ground. "There are none, the ground froze and barely thawed." </p>
<p>"Hand me that branch." Jaskier picked up one of the branches and passed it over to her. She waved her hand over it, muttering in Elder. When she handed it back to him it contained several new leaves, all dry and ready for spark. </p>
<p>"That's impressive." She smirked at his praise. He got the fire going and moved closer to her. "So...a baby...you and Geralt?" </p>
<p>"Doubtful." She replied. "Magic always has a price, Jaskier. It comes from balancing chaos, and there must always be a balance."</p>
<p>"So what do you think the price will be?"</p>
<p>"For a healthy baby? Unimaginable...horrible."</p>
<p>"And you're willing to pay?" He looked over at her, smiling into those magenta eyes. "I just don't see you as self-sacrificing." She shrugged him back. "I'm just saying." </p>
<p>"You forget yourself, bard." She muttered as he moved closer.</p>
<p>"On the contrary, I think I'm within the boundaries." She eyes him for a moment and then leaned closer, allowing him to kiss her. After a moment she kissed him back. </p>
<p>"What can you offer me?" The Sorceress hissed, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>"Heat." He kissed her neck. "Passion." He whispered. She closed her eyes, letting him continue to kiss her. He breathed so softly into her ear, praising her beauty. </p>
<p>"Jaskier." She shouldered away from him. "Geralt."</p>
<p>"Right. We have to be careful." He started to slide closer to her, but she held him back.</p>
<p>"No. Geralt." She pointed to where the Witcher was coming towards them, a rabbit clutched in each hand.</p>
<p>"Oh." Jaskier scrambled to put distance between them.</p>
<p>Geralt tossed the rabbits down and turned his golden gaze on the two before him. "Well don't stop on my account."  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'll Meet Your Vengeance in a Year and We'll See Who'll Die...You or I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh Geralt...this was...we weren't...there wasnt anything." The Bard began blathering and both Witcher and Sorceress both rolled their eyes. </p>
<p>"Shut up, Jaskier." They both said at the same moment. The bard promptly closed his mouth. </p>
<p>"Go get some sticks so we can roast Geralt's catch." Yennefer told him, getting up. He nodded, scrambling to his feet and heading into the wood. She sat down on the log beside Geralt, who had begun to skin the rabbits. "Can I help?" </p>
<p>"Here." He handed her a rabbit and a knife. "I see you and Jaskier are getting along better." He cut the skin from his rabbit with practiced ease. </p>
<p>"He's not so bad." Yen drove her blade into the pelt and got to work. "If you can stand his singing." She purposefully raised her voice. "It doesnt bother you, does it?" </p>
<p>He turned to look at her. "No. Does it bother you?" </p>
<p>She smirked. "Never." She brushed a length of hair back from his face. "I know whose bed you'll warm tonight." </p>
<p>Now it was his turn to smirk. "And what if I warm both?"</p>
<p>She laughed. "Perhaps we need a larger bed."</p>
<p>"A larger bed for what?" Jaskier asked coming back with the sticks. He sat down on the other side of Geralt and handed him a branch to sharpen so he could impale the carcasses. "What were you talking about?" He looked at Geralt and then at Yennefer. Both of them gave him an expectant look. "What? Oh come on, I can't guess, I'm not a mind reader." Geralt raised an eyebrow and looked at Yen who chuckled. "What?" Jaskier was exasperated. "Oh fine, keep your secrets, pricks." </p>
<p>Geralt put the rabbits on the spit and left them to roast. Jaskier picked at his lute while Yennefer stared into the fire. She winced softly, putting a hand to her stomach. After a moment she got up and headed into the wood. </p>
<p>Once she was well enough away she knealt down and vomitted. "Ugh." She spat unto the ground. Hands came up behind her and pulled at her hair. She yeaned forward and vomitted again while Geralt held her forehead. "I dont need an audience."</p>
<p>"Is this from magic or from wine?" He asked, his voice a quiet hiss as he helped her up. </p>
<p>Yennefer looked up and saw the conflict on his face. "Why?" She asked tenatively. </p>
<p>He gave her a look. "It's making you sick, Yen." </p>
<p>"It's suppose to." She didnt like the accusation forming from his tone. "Means it's working." </p>
<p>"Yennefer you're not strong enough for this!" Geralt finally said what had been brewing in the darker parts of his mind.</p>
<p>"I was strong enough to help you slay a Wraith!" She shot back. </p>
<p>"And you passed out for 6 hours! You're still fucking bleeding!" </p>
<p>"Women bleed, Geralt, what if it means it's working? Are you really going to deny me this, NOW?!" </p>
<p>His patience abruptly wore out. "I refuse to do this to you, Yen. Go get Jaskier to stick his cock in you!" He turned from her to walk away. </p>
<p>She grabbed his shoulder forced him back towards her. "How dare you! You mixed your own fucking blood into this ritual, Witcher! It has to be you!"  </p>
<p>He looked down at her, his amber gaze hard and jaw locked. "Hmm. And what if it works, Yen. How the fuck could it be a normal child? Part Witcher, part Elf, part Mage, it would be sick or worse! You yourself know better than anyone what mixing blood does to a child. Are you really ready to care for a sick baby? Or to have an abortion if it's too deformed to live?"</p>
<p>"Are you?" </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I said, are you? Could you care for a sick baby with me? Could you abort it if it is deformed or kill it if it's a monster?" </p>
<p>He sneered. "That's what you want isn't it? To force me to kill my own fucking child so that you don't have to!"</p>
<p>She slapped him viciously across the face. "Fuck you, Witcher!" She spat at him. "Go stick your cock in Jaskier's arse!" She picked up her skirts and headed back to camp. </p>
<p>Jaskier heard everything, they werent exactly subtle with their voices. He sat quietly on the log as he watched Yennefer storm back towards the fire. She raised her hand, conjuring herself a tent and promptly went inside.</p>
<p>Jaskier raised an eyebrow at her waste of all too precious magic. "Oh this can't be good." He looked back, but Geralt had not returned. "Oh shit." He debated with himself for a minute before putting his lute aside and walking over to the tent. "Um...mmm." He staggered outside for a moment before lifting back the flap and walking in.</p>
<p>Yennefer was laying on a bed of black sheets, breathing heavily, her chest heaving with every breath, eyes staring straight at the ceiling. She didnt seem to notice that she had company. </p>
<p>"Yen?" The bard approached the bed. </p>
<p>After a few moments she blinked and turned her head to look at him. "What are you doing in here?" She had no strength to be angry with him. </p>
<p>"Making sure you're alright." He could see the hallow circles that formed around her eyes. "He's not back yet. It's just me." </p>
<p>She sighed, summoning strength to sit up on the bed. "He thinks I can't do this." </p>
<p>Jaskier bit his lip trying to be more careful with his words. "You are quite weak and it is making you quite sick."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "If you're just going to state the obvious, bard, you can leave." </p>
<p>"I just..." He sat down at the edge of the bed beside her. "Is it worth it? Worth what this could do to you and to Geralt?" </p>
<p>"He made a choice. I never asked him to bind himself to me, and certainly not like this." She coughed, raising a little higher against the pillow. "You think I'm selfish, don't you." </p>
<p>He hesitated for a moment. "I think you're desperate, and I think Geralt is desperate not to lose you. You're important to him." </p>
<p>She sighed. "He has Ciri, and he has you." </p>
<p>"He wants you too. And he has never wanted anything." Jaskier got up. She offered her hand to him and he gripped it, helping her get up. "Can you walk?" She nodded but he kept her close. Just as they reached the flap of the tent, Geralt pulled it back. </p>
<p>For a moment they all stared at each other, until Geralt moved and took Yennefer in one arm and grabbed Jaskier with the other.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It's Rare The Man Who Will Hold To Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Geralt moved the three of them to the bed, Yennefer wrapped her arm around him, leaning into his warmth, the anger fleeting from her as she knew it flew from him. Jaskier grabbed the hand about his arm and squeezed. </p>
<p>Geralt helped Yennefer to kneel on the bed and she leaned forwarded and kissed him. Jaskier buried his face into Geralt's chest and as he pulled away from her, he bent to kiss the Bard as well. Yennefer tucked at his shirt and he was soon shucked of it. She slid her hands down his chest until she met Jaskier's own roaming fingers. He gripped both their hands and lifted them to his lips, looking from one to the other. </p>
<p>Yennefer pulled back and gently pushed against his shoulder with a nod to Jaskier. Getting the hint, Geralt grabbed for the bard's doublet and tore it open, pushing the down his shoulders. He wiggled his way out of it as the Witcher tugged up his shirt. "Our beautiful bard." Yennefer purred, leaning against Geralt's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Hmm." Geralt grabbed the back of Jaskier's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Jaskier hurriedly began to strip himself of his trousers and boots. Geralt broke the kiss and returned his attentions to his Sorceress, unlacing the back of her dress and free her shoulders so he could kiss and lap at her collarbone. </p>
<p>Jaskier, successfully naked and realizing how absolutely cold it was, yelped a little, causing him to get both Geralt and Yennefer's attention. A smirk passed between them and Geralt reached around and smacked the bard's ass so hard he howled and a red mark appeared across his cheek. The Witcher bent him over the bed grabbing his hips and rubbing his clothed erection against him. Jaskier mewed. </p>
<p>"So quiet, Bard." Yennefer purred, moving towards him. She gripped his shoulders and kissed him. "Warm our Witcher for me, will you?" She hissed against his lips and he moaned. "I like a warm cock on a cold night." She nipped against his ear. He groaned, reaching up to caress her face. She kissed his fingers. </p>
<p>Geralt stepped out of his boots and unlaced his breeches, pushing them off his hips. Yennefer turned Jaskier around and he dropped to his knees in front of Geralt. "Suck, Bard." She hissed, kissing his neck before pulling Geralt closer. Jaskier wrapped a hand around the Witcher's massive cock and pulled it to his lips. Exposing his tongue he lapped around the head and then trailed down underneath the shaft and back up again.</p>
<p>Geralt groaned against Yennefer's lips and he tore her dress down to her waist. He clutched both her breasts in one hand, fobdling them roughly, and the other hand he embedded into Jaskier's hair, tugging on it as the Bard took him into his mouth. "Fuck Jaskier." He groaned. "Fuck." </p>
<p>"Bring him close, Bard, but do not push him over. His seed is for me tonight." Yennefer ordered, reaching down and stroking his cheek. She kissed Geralt's neck as he bit into her shoulder, groaning as Jaskier sucked him off. The bard's tongue swirled around his cock and he rolled his hips, fucking himself into his throat. Jaskier reached up and cupped the Witcher's balls, rolling them in his fingers. Geralt moaned, moving to find Yennefer's lips again as he squeezed her breasts and she moaned against him as well.</p>
<p>"Gonna cum." He ground out behind clenched teeth and Jaskier's mouth released him. The bard moved out from between Witcher and Sorceress so that Geralt could climb into the bed. He grabbed Yennefer's hips and pulled her close into his lap, directing his cock inside her as sank unto him. He pressed his lips into hers again, feeling her moan into them. The bed dipped with Jaskier's weight as he moved to their sides. "Come here, Bard." He broke Yennefer's lips long enough to glance at the Bard and gestured him closer. He rolled his hips upwards, fucking into the Sorceress' heat. He growled as she moaned.</p>
<p>Jaskier wrapped himself around Geralt's back, kissing his shoulders. Jaskier's hard cock nudged Geralt's hip and he panted in tantum with the Witcher. Geralt reached around and found the Bard's aching cock, giving it several rough tugs. Jaskier moaned against the Witcher's shoulder, bucking his hips against his hand, and felt Yennefer grip his hands and then his forearms, using him as leverage as she twisted and rolled upon their Witcher. She let go sank her nails into both of their shoulders as she came. Geralt fucked into her with a brutal final stroke, dragging Jaskier's cock with him, and came cussing and growling. Jaskier started to come into his Witcher's hand and panted, limp against his shoulder. Geralt squeezed his cock just to milk him dry and then let go, gripped Yennefer's hips to pull out of her. She moans softly, collapsing against his other shoulder.</p>
<p>He held his Bard and his Sorceress up for a few moments, letting them both rest against him as he came down from his own orgasm. He ran his hands through both of their hair before he moved. He laid Yennefer down to one side of the bed, and Jaskier curled against him on the other. He looked at Yen, asleep against his shoulder, and then to Jaskier, who was pillowed against his chest. He turned slightly and kissed her cheek and then leaned down to kiss his hair before closing his eyes.</p>
<p>His last thought was that they never did get to eat those rabbits.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. And Face Me in the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of Rinde above her. "At least it's not the cave." She sighed looking over at Geralt. "Hey." </p><p>"Hey." He looked over at her, reaching out and cupping her cheek. </p><p>"No Jaskier?" She propped herself up on her elbow just to check on Geralt's other side. </p><p>"No Jaskier." He pulled her down and into his arms. "Though I wonder..." </p><p>"Why always Rinde?" He nodded. She sighed, tracing the outline of a scar on his ribs. "I don't know. Something with the djinn?" She laid her head against his chest, reaching up to stroke his medallion. "This would vibrate though." He sighed and kissed her shoulder. </p><p>Jaskier woke up first, or so he thought. "Roll to your side." Geralt whispered, his voice hot in the Bard's ear. Jaskier turned away from him and shivered as he felt the Witcher's warm fingers move down his spine and settled just at the top of his arse. Geralt's hand slid over one arsecheek and squeezed. Jaskier moaned softly, his cock already hard. "Look to drawer beside you, is there oil?" The witcher hissed. Jaskier moaned a little louder as Geralt clawed his arse. "Shh." Geralt squeezed a little too hard and the Bard winced. "Don't wake Yen."</p><p>"Ok." He muttered quietly, blindly groping for the nightstand. He grabbed the first bottle he found and passed it back to Geralt. "This work?" </p><p>Geralt looked at it, smelled it and chuckled as he coated his fingers with it. "Your arse will smell like Yen." </p><p>"Is that a threat?" He couldnt help but say, and was quickly shut up by the feeling of Geralt's finger dipping between his cheeks. "Oh." He breathed out. Geralt pressed the tip of his finger inside Jaskier watching him tense and pant before relaxing just enough that he could slide in to the third knuckle.</p><p>He kissed the bard's shoulder. "Breathe." He commanded. And Jaskier took a few deep breathes to calm and steady himself. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hips began to rock back and forth as Geralt twisted his finger, coaxing the muscle open. "You are tight, Bard." He muttered, pulling his finger back before introducing two. Jaskier winced into the pillow, his breathe coming in small gasps. Geralt glanced over to see if Yennefer was still asleep as he pushed himself up to his knees, fingers still inside Jaskier, but more freedom to care for his bard. He stroked Jaskier's hair and carassed his neck and upper back, muttered sweet praise as he gently opened the Bard passage. "Three now, or my cock won't fit." Jaskier nodded and meewed three of Geralt's fingers breeched him. "Just relax." The Witcher soothed, pressing deeper as he twisted his fingers. "You're ok."</p><p>"Geralt." Jaskier panted softly. He moaned as he wrapped a hand around his own cock and jerked. </p><p>"Mmmhmm." The Witcher muttered, his fingers now buried deeply inside the Bard. He rubbed against his prostate stimulating the glad with smooth, even pressure.  </p><p>"Please." Jaskier begged. "Fuck me now. Please." </p><p>"Hmm." Geralt slowly pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with Yennefer's scented oil. "Bend your knee." He laid back down on his side beside him. He kind of wanted the Bard bent over something or on all fours, but all the movement would wake his Sorceress. So instead he lifted Jaskier's bent knee and pressed his cock inside him. Jaskier bit the pillow to stiffen the moan that escaped him as the head of Geralt's cock breeched him. "Ow." Behind him Geralt suddenly stiffened. "Mmhmm. Hi Yen."</p><p>Yennefer slapped Geralt's ass a second time, making the Witcher moan. "You could have woken me up." She hissed before planting a kiss on his neck. "Seeing as how you're nearly balls deep inside him, you might as well finish." She slapped his ass a third time for good measure and he growled at her before moving up off his side. </p><p>Jaskier was suddenly hauled up and set on all fours by Geralt, while his cock remained in his ass. He moaned at how much deeper the change in position allowed the Witcher to go. As soon as he was set up, Geralt pushed in to the hilt. "Oh gods." He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut again. "Oh." The gasping breaths were back. </p><p>"Relax bard." Yennefer was at his side. She gripped his hand and brushed the other through his hair. "You're doing so well taking our Witcher's cock, but you must move for him." She coaxed. Jaskier moved his hips back and groaned as Geralt moved also. The Witcher squeezed his hips, pulling out his cock and plunging back in. Jaskier rolled back to meet him and meewed as his prostate was impaled upon the Witcher. "That's it, little Dandelion." Yennefer whispered, her breath warm in his ear. She stroked his cheek and kissed him. </p><p>Jaskier whimpered as he got close, the Witcher thrusting ruthlessly into him. Geralt looked at Yennefer who nodded, brushing back Jaskier's hair and giving the bard another kiss. Geralt reached under Jaskier and wrapped a hand around his cock. "Come for me, bard." He growled low, jerking his cock roughly. </p><p>"Go on Dandelion. Come for our Witcher. Show him how good he is to you." Yennefer kissed him as he moaned and whimpered. </p><p>"Geralt!" Jaskier came with the Witcher's name of his lips and tears in his eyes. Geralt groaned, thrusting through his own orgasm as Jaskier cried. Satied, he pulled out of the Bard and flipped him unto his back. Jaskier sniffled and started to wipe his eyes, onky to have Geralt kiss the tears away. Yennefer cradled his head in her arms. </p><p>"Did I hurt you, Jaskier?" The Witcher asked softly. Jaskier shook his head. </p><p>"Just the chemical changes then." Yennefer kissed his brow. "Rest, Jaskier. I'll clean you up." She moved away from him and shoved Geralt over unto his back before she got up and put on a dressing gown. </p><p>"Youre stronger this morning." Geralt observed. </p><p>"I feel stronger." The Sorceress admitted, grabbing a bucket and magically filling it with water. She picked up some clean clothes and brought the bucket over to the bed, sitting beside Geralt. </p><p>Geralt dipped one of the cloths in water and squeezed it before using it to clean Jaskier's stomach where he had seeded himself. He rinsed the cloth and cleaned the cum from the bard's balls and between his arsecheeks. </p><p>Yennefer meanwhile was sponging the sweat from Geralt's back and neck. "Any chance those rabbits from last night will still be there?" She asked as she rinsed the cloth and cleaned his arms and his side's. </p><p>"I'll look." He told her. He rinsed the cloth he was using and cleaned Jaskier's neck and shoulders. </p><p>"Move so I clean your sweaty arse." </p><p>Geralt glanced over at her. "You like my sweaty arse." He grinned.</p><p>Yennefer laughed and kissed him before flicking the cloth at him. "Jaskier always fall asleep like this? You'd think he's dead." </p><p>Geralt scoffed. "If sex can put anyone to sleep it's Jaskier." </p><p>"Hmm." Yennefer finished sponging him and she and Geralt moved off the bed. </p><p>"Now it's your turn, Sorceress." The Witcher teased, kissing her again. </p><p>"For a bath or a fucking?" She asked with a grin, kissing him back. </p><p>"Both." He picked her up and set her on his thighs.</p><p>"After you feed me, maybe." She told him, kissing him. </p><p>"Hmm." He let her down and got dressed. She changed into her own clothes while he picked up Jaskier's clothes and threw them on the bard. "Come on Jaskier."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Summer Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaskier looks like he's had about enough of this." Yennefer glanced back at the weary bard, stumbling over his own feet as he tried to stay awake. </p>
<p>Geralt hugged her closer to his chest for a moment before gesturing Roach to stop. He dismounted and helped Yennefer down. "Jaskier, get up." He gestured to Roach. </p>
<p>"Hmm? Oh! Oh lovely." The bard scrambled to mount the horse, and fell asleep almost immediately. Geralt scoffed, picking up Jaskier's cloak and it tucking it around him.  </p>
<p>Yennefer looked around the wooden path they were traveling. "We'll soon cross into Aedirn. It's been quite a few years since I've been back. Still weeks away from Kaer Morhen, aren't we?" Yennefer swung her arms to keep them warm. Still she shivered under her heavy cloak. </p>
<p>Geralt hummed in response. "We would be there a week and a half sooner if you didn't make me take that contract in Ellander."</p>
<p>Three and a half weeks ago Yennefer had insisted that they take the road to Temeria and stop in Ellander as they made their way across the continent. Geralt took a contract to kill a vampire while Yennefer rested at the temple of Melitele. They just finished the fortnight ritual when they arrived, and Yennefer sought out advice from the Sorceresses in Ellander, including her friend Triss, who was recovering there after the battle at Sodden.       </p>
<p>Yennefer rolled her eyes. "We need to eat, Geralt. All of us, including you. That contract brought us 2,000 orens that were desperately needed to feed ourselves, and Roach, and replenish our supplies." </p>
<p>"And with you throwing up half of what you eat, it costs us twice as fucking much." Geralt snapped, though there was little malice in his voice. It was meant as a joke, but came out callused. </p>
<p>Yennefer could tell he was in a mood. Something was on his mind. Still she snapped back. "Don't be mean, Witcher." </p>
<p>Geralt sighed, realizing his tone was unacceptable. "Sorry. I'm just..."</p>
<p>"Anxious to get back to Ciri. I know." She pulled her cloak tighter around her body. Of course he was thinking about Ciri. It had been over 2 months since he left her at Kaer Morhen. "From what you told me, Vesemir, Lambert, and Eskel will protect her and train her until we get there." Geralt sighed. Yennefer looked at him for a long moment. "You've yet to tell me what you plan for her. You won't put her to the trial, will you?" </p>
<p>"No, of course not. It's not possible and she's a girl, girls never survive." </p>
<p>Yennefer shook her head, a light smirk on her face. "Just wait, Witcher, there may be a girl amongst you yet." </p>
<p>Geralt scoffed at her prophesy. Though he could not deny that she was probably correct. Even if he didn't put Ciri through the trial of the grasses, she would be trained as a Witcher and with her magic it would make her into something very close to a Witcher. They walked in silence for a while, as it grew colder and he watched Yen begin to shiver. She did not ask to stop, though, and they needed to press on as much as possible. Finally he chose a clearing just as the weak sun began to set. Jaskier was still asleep and they let him remain so while they set up camp and started a fire.  </p>
<p>Geralt took the bard in his arms and carried him into the tent to put him to bed. When he returned, Yennefer was cooking rabbit on a spit. He sat down next to her and stared into the fire. "So are you going to tell me what Nenneke said to you at the temple, or not." </p>
<p>Yennefer sighed softly, putting her hands on her belly. Looking over at Geralt she gave him a frustrated look. "She said, and I quote, whatever poison we took would not be strong enough to undo destiny. And she reminded me that though exceptions exist, I am not one of them." She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Geralt took this in for a moment before asking her. "So you're not pregnant?" His eyes moved from her face to her stomach and back. </p>
<p> The sorceress shook her head. "She didn't...she's didn't say that...She told me in not so many words that in the very unlikely scenario that I am actually pregnant, and those were her words, not just having something called a "false pregnancy" brought on by the ritual...that whatever we've managed to...I believe the word was "spawn," would be far removed from human and thus unlikely to live. She said that it would be kinder to end its life before it begins."</p>
<p>"Damnit Yen." The Witcher rubbed his eyes, and purposefully didn't look at her. His darkest fears were just more or less confirmed and he cursed himself for helping her. He had allowed himself to hope, to surrender to her hope, her obsession. Destiny had decided to fuck them over. Destiny could go fuck itself. "She gave you a potion for an abortion?" He really didn't want to ask about it now, but he had to. If she was going to lose whatever it was they had put inside her, he needed to get her somewhere comfortable for that experience.  </p>
<p>Yennefer was staring into the fire. "She did."</p>
<p>"Did you take it?" </p>
<p>"Not yet."</p>
<p>He was expecting that response. She still had hope. "Yen." He took her arm and stared into her eyes. "We talked about this. And we agreed that..."</p>
<p>"The kindest thing we could do for our child is to not let it live a life of pain and misery, I know." She pulled away from him. "I have to believe that there is still a chance that our child could be okay. It's far too early for anyone, even Nenneke, to know what mutations it has, and whether those mutations are fatal."</p>
<p>Geralt bite his lip taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "I admire your hope, I do, Yen, but if the most knowledgable people continue to tell you that this is impossible...at some point reality has to take over. Things that are impossible don't just become possible. Not without consequences. I'm a Witcher, you are a part-Elf Mage, that is too much chaos for a...tiny vessel of flesh and blood." There were tears in her eyes now, and he felt a stab of guilt for causing them. He gathered her close and pressed her against his chest. </p>
<p>"Three weeks." She whispered. "Please Geralt, let me have three weeks. After that I'll go to any midwife or sorceress you can find, and if they say it's deformed, I'll drink the potion." She pulled back and met his gaze. She could see his hesitance, and behind that...fear, doubt, pain. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly.</p>
<p>He pulled his hand away, too afraid to get attached. Whatever was growing inside her, if indeed at all, was dangerous no matter its form. She was already in love with it, but he could not let himself be swayed, one of them had to keep their head, and that met keeping his distance. "It's your body, Yen. Three weeks." </p>
<p>In three weeks they would be halfway through Kaedwen, and there was only one town they could stop in before making the tract to the pass to Kaer Morhen. But she had asked for three weeks, and he would give that to her. Not that he believed it would make a difference.</p>
<p>"Did she say anything about the dreams?"</p>
<p>Yennefer scoffed. "Oh yeah, that was the other good news. She thinks it's a side effect of fucking with destiny." He laughed, because of course it was. Only the Witcher and his Sorceress could end up so completely fucked. "You can laugh, but she said it would get worse. Especially for me, apparently."</p>
<p>"Worse how?"</p>
<p>"Like I could begin to forget things. Mistake things that happen in the dreams for reality." She leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her.</p>
<p>"Is that why you've been determined not to sleep?" Ever since they left Ellander a week ago she had been restless. She slept little and the dreams, from his perspective, were very brief if they came at all. </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>He inhaled deeply. He knew what to say to remedy this, but it would make things worse to voice it. "Fuck." He muttered. "Yen...that's bad for the baby." Fuck his supposedly non-existent feelings for breaking through. He loved and hated to see the hope that positively radiated from her face when he said those words. "Don't...just don't...but if..." He tried to gather a coherent sentence. "If what you hope for is real, you need to protect it. And that means sleeping, laying off the ale, and eating more than just rabbit and fruit tarts. And if it gets worse, I'm here to remind you of what's real."    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Upon his quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt looked around, perplexed as he returned to their camp carrying the fish he'd caught. Jaskier was sitting by the fire with his lute, but Yennefer was no where to be found. "Where's Yen?" He could still smell her so he knew she was close. He handed Jaskier the fish. </p><p>Jaskier looked slightly pale. " Uh...in the woods, throwing up." He pointed behind him as he took the fish and went to get a pan. "She's been at it an hour." </p><p>The Witcher sighed, heading in the direction the bard had pointed out. It didn't take him long to find the Sorceress, bent against a tree, vomiting unto the ground. He stopped, waited for her to finish and then went over to her. He pulled her hair back from her neck and held her forehead as she bent to vomit once more. "It's getting worse, Yen." He muttered. </p><p>"No shit." She spat on the ground, holding her stomach and leaning against the tree. "Mmm."</p><p>"I think it's time we find another midwife. Or...someone...who can brew you a decoction for nausea."</p><p>She cast him a side-eyed glance and rubbed her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut as the nausea rebounded. "I've still got the ginger and fennel. I'll add more chamomile." </p><p>Geralt gave her a sympathetic smile. "You've had nothing but herbal tea for 3 days, and this is all you've done." He took her face in his hands. "Look at yourself, you're getting pale."</p><p>"Weak you mean." She pulled away from him.</p><p>"Intemperate." He shot back.</p><p>She rolled her eyes gripping unto the tree. "You take this on and see how intemperate you are."</p><p>"I wouldn't." He hissed, closing the gap before them so he could force her to look at him. "I'd have drank the potion already." She pulled back from him, walking away from him. He grunted and followed her. "Yen, be reasonable, damnit. Any more of this and it will kill you."</p><p>She stopped walking. Swallowing down the vitriol she wanted to say, she turned to look at him, trying to keep calm. "You said I could have three weeks."</p><p>"When you weren't vomiting your insides out. Now your life is in dangerous, can't you see that?" He was yelling at her now. He really needed to stop doing this. Somehow every discussion in the last week and a half has gone this way. </p><p>"I'm not having this discussion with you again."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because this isn't real!" With the affirmation Yennefer opened her eyes and sat up in bed, gasping softly. Her first instinct was to put a hand protectively over her stomach and grope for Geralt with the other. He opened his eyes immediately and sat up, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>"Shh." He rubbed her back, tucking her under his chin. She started sobbing and he frowned, holding her tighter. "Yen, you're back with me. It's okay. I'm here."</p><p>Jaskier turned over and sat up beside Geralt. "Another bad dream?" Geralt nodded. Jaskier frowned, reaching out to stroke her hair. "It's okay, Yen. You're okay." Yen reached out and grabbed for his hand. He squeezed her hands. "Should I sing to her?"</p><p>"If you must." The Witcher muttered.</p><p>"I'll try not to take that personally." Jaskier gave him a look before turning his attention to Yennefer. "Toss a coin to your Witcher, o valley of plenty, o valley of plenty..." Jaskier's ministrations were successful. Yen was able to quiet her sobs. She raised her head and let go of Jaskier's hands, though she didn't retreat from Geralt's embrace. "Okay, now?" The bard asked. She nodded. "I'll uh...let you two talk." Jaskier untangled himself from the sheets, grabbing his trousers and heading outside. "Oh Roach don't get so offended, you've seen me naked plenty of times!" </p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow. His poor horse. He turned his attention back to his sorceress. "What happened this time?"</p><p>"It was just the same argument from yesterday afternoon. That's how I knew it wasn't real...how I was able to trick myself out of it." She rubbed her flat stomach, glancing down at it. He followed her gaze. Hesitantly he reached out put a warm hand over hers.</p><p>"What is it?" Yennefer and Jaskier were standing at the bottom of a hill, watching Geralt who was laying on his stomach, watching whatever it was going on at the common road on the other side. "Geralt?"</p><p>The Witcher slid down the hill and grabbed for Roach. "Scouts. The common road is patrolled." </p><p>"Patrolled?" Jaskier looked confused. "Why?" </p><p>"They're hoping to keep Nilfgaard out of Kaedwen. Which means they won't take well to outsiders. Or Witchers." Yennefer explained. "No telling whose working for Nilfgaard."</p><p>"I thought you decimated Nilfgaard's army at Sodden."</p><p>"The army, yes, Nilfgaard...no. Nilfgaard has enough manpower to rebuild, and rather quickly. I should be looking for a way to kill Fringilla."</p><p>"Enough." Geralt interrupted their conversation. "We need to reach Ard Carraigh within the next two days. It's the last town before we reach the Blue Mountains." He lead Roach back into woods with Yennefer and Jaskier following quickly after him.</p><p>"Why in the next two days?" Jaskier questioned. Yennefer glanced at Geralt, who said nothing, just continued walking. "Uh...okay, I saw that...what's going on? I...okay, I have accepted that you two share some super secret silent language, but it would be nice if you'd let me in on whatever is going on once and awhile." The Bard put his hands on his hips, looking exceedingly pissed off as he eyed both Witcher and Sorceress. "Oooh hey...come on...what is it something about the baby?"</p><p>"Shut up, Jaskier." Geralt grumbled.</p><p>"It is isn't it." </p><p>"Shut up, Jaskier." Yennefer this time, bid him to silence himself. </p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. "You two have been going around and around about this for weeks. Yennefer doesn't sleep well, Geralt broods, and I'm left over here in the dark wondering why the fuck everyone is so fucking angry all the time!"</p><p>"JASKIER!" Who actually called his name he didn't know, perhaps they both did, or perhaps it was in his head. A pair of golden and a pair of violet eyes were suddenly all he could see. At first he felt nothing, and then a wave of flame rushed over him. He glanced down and saw the blackened arrow that had struck his side. He was swimming, and his vision blurred until it became nothing but blackness. "Jaskier? Jaskier? JASKIER!"                 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Five point star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaskier!' Yennefer screamed. How had she not seen it coming? How had Geralt not seen it coming? They both grabbed unto him as he staggered from the force of the blow. Yennefer lowered herself to the ground as he fell unconscious, holding him in her arms. The arrow was black as death and could only have been from one source. A Nilfgaardian scout. This was why the common road was patrolled. Yennefer's chaos boiled inside her as she looked into the direction from whence the arrow flew. "Geralt." The Witcher drew his sword, whirling around and striking the incoming arrow in mid-flight, cutting it down as it split in half. He rushed forward, dropped his shoulder to avoid the third arrow, which Yennefer tossed aside with her magic. The ring of steel echoed through the trees, and Geralt returned dragging a headless corpse. She was correct, Nilfgaard's scout. Which meant the arrow was likely for her. She held her belly protectively at the thought. "Fuck."  </p><p>Geralt took several deep breaths to calm himself before he planted his sword into the dirt and knelt down beside his Sorceress and his Bard. Jaskier was unconscious. He placed two fingers to the Bard's throat, only the slightest bit of relief washed through him to feel a beat beneath his fingers. His hand moved down to the arrow. "Fuck." Yennefer looked at his hand and realized why he had cursed. The arrow was embedded between Jaskier's ribs, meaning the tip was near if not piercing his heart. </p><p>"Wait." She moved his hand away from the arrow in case he had even the smallest idea to remove it. "If it's in his heart you'll kill him." She moved her own hand over him, muttering in Elder so that she could see the damage. The arrow had dislodged two of his ribs, and with her magic she could see the tip had not pierced his heart, but was very close. "Shit." It would be very difficult to remove without knicking the heart. She looked up at Geralt, a somber expression on her face.</p><p>"We're not doing this here." Geralt could already read her thoughts. He grabbed his bag from Roach and pulled out bandages and a knife. She knew the knife was just to cut away Jaskier's jacket and his shirt, and to saw off the end of the arrow, but it still made her nauseous to see it. Eventually he would have to use it to cut into the wound and retrieve the arrowhead. For now though, she held their Bard while the Witcher tore the seam of Jaskier's jacket, and then split open his shirt down his entire side. He put his hand against Jaskier's broken ribs, regretting that he had to put pressure there, but he needed to steady the arrow. He cut off the shaft, leaving a piece long enough that he could still grip it later. Yennefer helped him wrap bandages around his stomach and around the arrow, packing bandages around the broken shaft to staunch any bleeding and also to steady the arrow. "You take Roach, I've got him. Geralt got up and put his sword to his back. Gesturing for Jaskier, he pulled him into his arms. </p><p>"You're going to carry him the whole way to Ard Carraigh?" Yennefer got up and grabbed into Roach's reigns. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Yennefer picked up his bag and placed it back on Roach. She opened the bag and pulled out his heavy black cloak. She brought it over to Geralt and wrapped it around the Witcher's shoulders, taking the end and folding it over Jaskier. "It's better for him to be a little cold now, it will staunch the bleeding and lower his heart rate, but too much..." She didn't have to finish. He nodded. She started to lead Roach down the wooden path, while Geralt followed after them.</p><p>"Fuck! Yennefer." Yennefer stopped. It had been four, maybe five hours, still no where close to Ard Carraigh, when Geralt cursed. She signaled Roach to stop and turned around. "He's not going to make it. We gotta get the arrow out." Jaskier was already burning up with fever, and when Yennefer pulled back the edge of Geralt's cloak the bandages were splashed orange with pus and blood. Her stomach turned at the sight.</p><p>"Oh shit." She had to stumbled off the road and vomit. It took a few moments to get her stomach under control. "I'll get the tent set up and get a fire going." Now would be a great time for her to be able to create a portal, but despite regaining most of her strength, that ability was not among them, and Nenneke had warned her that while her womb was occupied it probably was for the best that she didn't try. She could, however, pitch their test and conjure firewood from an assortment of twigs.</p><p>She set up a cot for Jaskier on the floor of the tent, to serve as a surgery. "Put him there, and cast igni over that." She nodded to the fire pit. Geralt nodded, laying the bard down upon the mat. Yennefer shoved a pillow under his head while Geralt got the fire going. She got up and went over to the table where she was assembling an assortment of things. Herbs and potions mostly, but also cutting tools. Her stomach turned over again. She took off her cloak tossed it aside along with her gloves. Geralt came to her side, unstrapping his armor and unbuttoning his shirt. He rolled his sleeves up. She could feel him eyeing the tools. "Are you ready?" He nodded. </p><p>She dragged the table closer and moved to the other side of Jaskier, while Geralt took his place at the side where the arrow jutted from his ribs. Geralt grabbed Jaskier's jaw and forced it open so that she could pour a sedating potion into his mouth. The last thing they needed was for him to wake and have to be restrained. She passed a knife over to the Witcher and grabbed a bottle of wine. Geralt turned the knife over in his hand and cut away the bandages they have wrapped around the Bard. Yennefer poured the wine over the exposed skin. Geralt felt around the bard's ribs, and the stabbed the knife in, cutting a clean line to open the wound. Blood poured from Jaskier's side. Once he had opened the wound, he gripped the arrow shaft. Yennefer put her hand against Jaskier's skin, to see as the arrow came  loose. "On three." He muttered. "Three." He yanked the arrow shaft and the head broke within Jaskier's body. "Fuck." He tossed the shaft aside. </p><p>"Here. Quickly, he's losing too much blood." She passed him a pair of tongs and grabbed a fire poker. She had hoped that they wouldn't have to do this, but between the blood loss and the infection, it would be the quickest way. She put the fire poker into the pit. Geralt stuck the tongs into the wound to grasp the head of the arrow. "You've got it." She had her hand on Jaskier's skin again. "Pull!" She demanded. Geralt pulled the tongs out, and was relieved to see the arrow head clutched between them.</p><p>"Here." He passed it over to her, and she dropped in a bowl where she had poured a potion that would detect if it had been poisoned. She passed him a bowl and clean cloths to inspect the wound. He cleaned away some of the blood, looking for pockets of infection. "Fuck." He found one, and quickly cut it open.</p><p>She grabbed the poker from the fire and passed it to him. He cast igni over it to make sure it was hot enough. He met her gaze. She used her magic to keep the bard still. Without delay Geralt shoved the poker inside the wound. Jaskier's eyes flew open and he screamed. Her magic held him down, Geralt's arm on his chest held him down, and Geralt made sure the entire length of the wound was cauterized. He pulled the poker out and Yennefer put it back in the fire pit, just in case. </p><p>Jaskier fortunately passed back out once it was done. Yennefer mixed juniper and burdock and handed it to Geralt to put into the wound. Once that was done she slathered honey over it and Geralt helped her bandaged it. She gave Jaskier basil to lower the fever. Finally she checked the bowl where she had placed the arrowhead. "Fuck." It had turned black, indicating it was indeed poisoned. "Fuck, Geralt." She showed him the bowl.</p><p>"Shit." He moved to her side. "Hanged Man's venom." She nodded in confirmation. He grabbed a bowl and she started to collect ingredients. They had to quickly brew the cure. She began passing him the herbs he had to mix. Once the cure was done Geralt look it over to Jaskier and poured the whole thing down his throat, along with a healthy dose of Valerian to keep him asleep.</p><p>Yennefer dropped down unto the bed, exhausted and holding her belly. Geralt laid down beside her, but she knew he wouldn't sleep, he'd watch over Jaskier through the night.             </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A sign of faith upon his chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is he any better?" Yennefer asked, almost as soon as she opened her eyes. </p>
<p>Geralt looked up from where he was sitting by Jaskier's cot. "His fever is back up." </p>
<p>Yennefer grabbed a bowl and went outside. She returned shortly with the bowl full of snow, which she handed to Geralt. He wrapped some of it in a cloth and put it to Jaskier's forehead. She went to Jaskier's other side and put her hands over his chest, whispering in Elder. Between the snow and Yennefer's magic, his body temperature slowly decreased until the fever broke. Jaskier began to open his eyes. "Lay still." She told him, as his face crumpled in confusion and pain. He shook, trying to curl to injured side. She pushed his shoulder back down. "Lay still." She repeated, before continuing her Elder spell. When she finished speaking Jaskier gasped, his breathing coming in increasingly desperate pants. </p>
<p>"Yen?" Geralt got up and went to her side. </p>
<p>"Hold him." She said. "Just hold him." She walked around the cot to the table so she could brew a decoction of willow, turmeric, and valerian. Geralt took hold of Jaskier's wrists and held them down against the cot. Not that bard had much strength to fight, but he shook with tremors. Geralt couldnt remember the last time he'd seen the bard look so pale and weak, except maybe the experience with the djinn. "Jaskier, drink this. It will help with the pain." She sat down on the side of the cot. Geralt slipped his arm under the bard's neck and raised his head so that he could drink down the decoction. "There...easy...easy." Once it was drunk she helped Geralt lower him back down. </p>
<p>"Jaskier, I need to look at your wound, but you don't have to look. Close your eyes and go to sleep." The Witcher ordered. Jaskier closed his eyes. A small whine escaped his throat and Yennefer felt her heart shatter. </p>
<p>"It's going to be okay, Jaskier." She told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. She readied more bandages and another poultice for the wound while Geralt unwrapped it. He raised his eyes to her and she glanced at the wound, her face mirroring his grave expression. Without a word she passed him water and clean clothes to clean it. "Jaskier, this might sting." She put her hands over him, using her magic to hold him down while Geralt washed the wound. Jaskier, too exhausted to scream just whined pitifully, tears running down his face. </p>
<p>Once the wound was washed Yennefer replaced the poultice and again slathered the wound with honey. Blessedly, Jaskier was asleep again by the time Geralt helped her rebandage the wound. "We need to get him to Kaer Morhen. Vesemir will know what to do."  </p>
<p>Yennefer nodded. "Agreed." They packed camp quickly. Geralt went to feed and ready Roach. Yennefer wrapped Jaskier in Geralt's cloak before the Witcher carried him out of the tent. She undid her enchantment over it so that it returned to a small roll of canvas, that she promptly rolled up and strapped to her bag. She tucked the bag into Geralt's saddle bag. </p>
<p>"Mount up." The Witcher directed. </p>
<p>"What?" He couldnt possibly try to carry Jaskier all the way to Kaer Morhen. </p>
<p>"Roach will go faster with just the two of you." </p>
<p>"You're not coming." She realized. He intended to go by foot while she raced Jaskier to the blue mountains. "But..." </p>
<p>"When you get to Kaer Morhen, send Eskel to come find me, I shouldnt be more than a day behind you." </p>
<p>"Geralt, no. Kaer Morhen is a four day ride. What if something happens?" </p>
<p>"I have faith in you, Yennefer. You'll protect our Bard the same as you're protecting our child." It was an unfair thing to say, especially given all they didnt know, but he had to impress upon her that she had to do this. Nodding she mounted Roach and he helped her get Jaskier positioned in front of her. She wrapped a protective arm around the Bard and looked back at him as he pulled his sword bag down. Quickly she unclasted her cloak and tossed it to him. He didnt protest, only slapped Roach's hip and urged her forward. </p>
<p>"Let's go, Roach." Yennefer urged gripping the reigns. The old mare broke into a run and Yennefer found herself resisting the urge to look back. </p>
<p>"Y-yen?" She slowed Roach when she heard Jaskier say her name. "Yen?" </p>
<p>"I'm here, Jaskier." She moved her hand to his forehead and cheek. Gods he was warm. "Fuck." She muttered to herself. It had barely been a day and they were still far from the blue mountains. She reached behind the saddle for the water jug. "Here, Jask, drink." She brought the jug to his lips and he coughed his way through it. She put her hand on his forehead again and muttered in Elder. </p>
<p>By the middle of the second day, Jaskier was too weak to continue riding, Roach was too exhausted to continue running, and Yennefer was too worried about both of them to continue on. She pitched the tent, enchanted it and brought Jaskier inside. Once she had him settled in bed, she went out and fed and watered Roach, and covered her with a blanket.</p>
<p>Her own stomach growled as she watched the horse eat. "Oh...yes, you need to eat as well." She muttered, rubbing her belly. She tried to remember when the last time she ate was, and it probably the morning before Jaskier was injured. She vaguely remembered vomitting shortly after. A quick handful of berries and a mouthful of stale bread would need to suffice for now, though. She needed to tend to Jaskier. At least she wasn't vomitting anymore. </p>
<p>"Jaskier?" She returned to the Bard's side and sat down on the bed. She put her hands over him to begin to try and heal him, but as before it seemed to make little difference. She unwrapped the bandages around his wound, and didnt like what she saw. "I don't understand this." She said to nobody in particular. "The wound was burned shut, it shouldnt be infected." She briefly considered her options and liked exactly none of them. </p>
<p>"Jaskier, I'm sorry, I need to try and drain this infection." She poured Valerian down his throat to keep him asleep, and mixed juniper and burdock to draw out whatever infection she couldnt drain and mixed it with honey so that she could paint it over the wound. She made one quick slice down the length of the wound and sponged away the yellow bile and blood that flowed freely. She slathered her potion over the wound and rebandaged it quickly. </p>
<p>She sighed, looking over at the bard. "We'll wait here for Geralt." She told him, moving his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead and giving him a gentle kiss. He was still quite warm, so she dabbed at his face and neck with ice water. Every few minutes she glanced at the entrance to the tent, hoping to see the Witcher. </p>
<p>Jaskier's fever worsened as the night wore on. Despite water, snow, herbs, and every spell she knew it would not break. She dosed him with valerian and willow bark to keep him comfortable. </p>
<p>Jaskier died at dawn. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Not Knowing Where to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer knelt at Jaskier's bedside, her face buried in the sheets. The tears would not stop flowing. "Yen?" He knelt down beside her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She could sense his grief, but he said nothing. She reached up and grabbed his hand. He squeezed back. </p>
<p>"It's my fault." She stared at Jaskier's lifeless body. He stared off into the distance. "Magic always has a price. Chaos needs a conduit." She touched her belly. "I did this." </p>
<p>"We both tried to fuck with destiny." Geralt finally said. "We're both fucking responsible."</p>
<p>She got up and kissed Jaskier's forehead. "Dandelion. Sometimes a flower is just a flower, and the best thing it can do for us is to die." She whispered. She wiped her eyes, turning to the Witcher. "What do we do now?" </p>
<p>Geralt sighed. He was quiet again for a moment and then met her gaze. "Put him to the pyre, and then make for Kaer Morhen."</p>
<p>Yennefer opened her eyes, sitting up immediately. She looked around, gasping softly. She was sweating, and her raven hair stuck to her forehead."Yen." Geralt got up and went to her side. "Hey." She reached over and embraced him. He held her for a moment, and then pulled away. She saw the concern on his face. "His fever is up again."</p>
<p>She got up and grabbed a bowl. As she took it outside to collect snow she stopped. Something about this was too familiar. Her stomach twitched and she groaned softly as a wave of nausea rolled over her. She vomited in the snow before going back into the tent. </p>
<p>She handed the bowl to Geralt, who wrapped some of the snow in a cloth and put it to Jaskier's forehead. She went to Jaskier's other side and put her hands over his chest, whispering in Elder. Between the snow and Yennefer's magic, his body temperature slowly decreased until the fever broke. Jaskier began to open his eyes. "Lay still." She told him, as his face crumpled in confusion and pain. He shook, trying to curl to injured side. She pushed his shoulder back down. "Lay still." She repeated, but paused, as though she was reconsidering her words. She shook the feeling away before continuing her Elder spell. When she finished speaking Jaskier gasped, his breathing coming in increasingly desperate pants. </p>
<p>"Y-" Geralt started to say.</p>
<p>She cut him off. "Hold him. Just hold him." She walked around the cot to the table so she could brew a decoction of willow, turmeric, and valerian. Geralt took hold of Jaskier's wrists and held them down against the cot. Not that bard had much strength to fight, but he shook with tremors. Yennefer could shake the feelings that she had seen this all happen before. Her stomach turned over again and she gagged, trying to compose herself as she finished the decoction. "Jaskier, drink this. It will help with the pain." She sat down on the side of the cot. Geralt slipped his arm under the bard's neck and raised his head so that he could drink down the decoction. "There...easy...easy." Once it was drunk she had to rush back outside to vomit while Geralt lowered Jaskier back down.  </p>
<p>"Jaskier, I need to look at your wound, but you don't have to look. Close your eyes and go to sleep." The Witcher ordered. Jaskier closed his eyes. A small whine escaped his throat. Yennefer stood at the entrance to the tent, watching the scene unfold.  </p>
<p>"It's going to be okay, Jaskier." She told him going to his side and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She readied more bandages and another poultice for the wound while Geralt unwrapped it. "It's badly infected." She said just as he unwrapped it. He raised his eyes to her and she glanced at the wound, her face mirroring his grave expression. Without a word she passed him water and clean clothes to clean it. "Jaskier, this...um...might sting." She put her hands over him, using her magic to hold him down while Geralt washed the wound. Jaskier, too exhausted to scream just whined pitifully, tears running down his face. </p>
<p>Once the wound was washed Yennefer replaced the poultice and again slathered the wound with honey. Blessedly, Jaskier was asleep again by the time Geralt helped her rebandage the wound. "We need to get him to Kaer Morhen. Vesemir will know what to do."  </p>
<p>Suddenly the events of what she thought were the last three days came roaring back to her. "Jaskier?" Jaskier's chest was rising and falling rapidly. She rubbed her eyes, taking a few calming breathes. "No." She shook her head quickly. "No. We can't...we can't move him that far. He'll die." </p>
<p>"Yen..." She got up, brushing him back. "He is getting worse."</p>
<p>She nodded. "Yes. And it will take him all of 3 days to die if we move him." She took a few steps forward and held her hands out. </p>
<p>Geralt looked confused and then realized what she was doing. "Yennefer, no." He reached forward and grabbed her arms.</p>
<p>"Get off." She struggled against his hold. "I have to. He'll die, Geralt."</p>
<p>"How do you know that?" He turned her toward him. The determination on her features gave him pause. "Alright. What do you suggest?" </p>
<p>"We stay here." </p>
<p>"No. He'll die here too. We have to find another way." </p>
<p>She paused and then nodded to herself. With a hand on her belly she sighed. "We'll take him to Ard Carraigh, it's less than a day." Geralt raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. You know I don't want to go, but Jaskier needs healing talent that I don't possess." </p>
<p>Geralt nodded. "I'll get Roach." </p>
<p>The road to Ard Carraigh was cold and longer than she had hoped. By the time they reached the city, she was chilled to her bones and so nauseous she was afraid she'd vomit on the streets. Geralt stopped a merchant and asked how to find the healer. </p>
<p>"The only healer we have here currently is the old midwife. Our doctor was conscripted for the war and our Mage was at Sodden and has not returned." Geralt glanced back at Yennefer who stiffened. She thanked the merchant and they headed down the road. </p>
<p>"Yen..." </p>
<p>"Don't." She shook her head. "This about Jaskier." They reached the midwife's hut and Yennefer pulled the hood of her cloak up further hiding her face. "Mistress." She said softly when the old woman opened the door. "We need your assistance." </p>
<p>"I know why you've come, Yennefer of Vengerberg."  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. No Clue until a Baroness Has Promised Aid to Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your chaos precedes you." The woman croaked. "The child inside you grows stronger." Yennefer didn't like the way the old woman looked at her, specifically at her belly. Suddenly she stuck her hands out and placed them unto the Sorceress's stomach. Yennefer gasped, automatically she grabbed the woman's hands, trying to peel them away from her body.  </p>
<p>Geralt drew his sword and kissed the midwife's neck with his steel. "Take your hands off my wife while you still have them, witch." </p>
<p>The old woman put her hands up in surrender. Yennefer fell back into Geralt, and clenched his arm. "Ah Witcher. I know all about you too. And your pitiful friend. Come inside, before your chaos freezes my door." Yennefer looked back at Geralt, who also hesitated but then Jaskier moaned in pain. They both realized how pale he had grown while they stood out in the cold. They had no choice. "Come." The old witch demanded, and they could sense she would not tell them again.</p>
<p>The hut was enchanted. Just as Yennefer did with her tent, the witch's hut didn't look like much on the outside, but inside it was spacious and warm. A large fireplace occupied the back wall, where multiple pots seemed to stewing potions. Geralt laid Jaskier down on a bed of furs near the fire. The old woman dipped a bowl into one of the pots and knelt down next to Jaskier. "Drink this, bard." She dipped a spoon in the bowl and fed it to him. "What is that?" Yennefer asked. The witch didn't answer. Geralt moved, but Yennefer put her hands on his chest to stop him. She gave him a look that meant they had to let the woman continue her ministrations.  </p>
<p>"So many questions." The witch muttered. She waved her hand over Jaskier and he was instantly asleep. She looked up at Geralt and Yennefer. "For a Witcher you have many fears, Geralt of Rivia. And you, Mage, your power cannot hide that which you fear most." She spat into the fire and Yen suddenly felt weak. Nausea rolled over her. Geralt grabbed her arm to steady her and found himself feeling unusual. </p>
<p>"What did you do, Witch?" He spat, stumbling back. </p>
<p>Silence. Geralt opened his eyes to find shackles on his wrists. The hut was quiet. Jaskier was still asleep on the furs by the fire, but Yen was not within his immediant sight. He groaned as he tested the strength of the chains. "Jask?" He hissed. "Jask, wake up." </p>
<p>The bard slowly opened his eyes. "Geralt?" Jaskier moaned, rolled over and vomited. "Don't...don't feel so good." </p>
<p>Geralt frowned. At least he was conscience. "How's your ribs?" </p>
<p>The bard touched the wound on his side. "Mmm...hurts." He closed his eyes. </p>
<p>"Jaskier don't go to sleep! Yen is missing." </p>
<p>"Missing?" Jaskier repeated as though the word was foreign to him. "What...happened? Where...where are we?" He opened his eyes and winced at the nausea he felt. </p>
<p>"A witch." Geralt replied. He managed to snap one of the chains and worked on the other. "She must have taken Yen." The other shackle snapped open and Geralt crossed the room to get to Jaskier.</p>
<p>"Geralt..." The bard embraced the Witcher as he lifted him up. "Mmm." He settled against Geralt's chest. "Hope I don't vomit on you."</p>
<p>"As long as youre not pregnant." Geralt muttered, considering if taking the furs was worth it. His medallion didnt vibrate when touched but that didnt mean they were safe.</p>
<p>"Did you just make a joke?" The bard had a slightly amused look on his face, despite his tribulations. </p>
<p>"Hmm." In the end Geralt just wrapped Jaskier in his own cloak again and took him outside. The wind whipped heavily, blowing snow in their faces. "Fuck." Geralt muttered. "Roach? Roach!" </p>
<p>The old brown mare came trotting up, dragging a rope she had apparently chewed through. "Good girl." Geralt muttered. He mounted up with Jaskier. His medallion vibrated. Something was close and he urged Roach into the direction of the strengthing vibrations. He hoped it was Yen, because otherwise he didnt have the faintest idea of how he would find her. </p>
<p>Locked in the Witch's cave, Yennefer struggled against device that bound her hand and foot. Every time she tried to summon chaos, it seem to zap her. "Release me!" She yelled as the witch, now appearing youthful and beautiful emerged from the entrance of the cave. </p>
<p>"Release you? And allow the son of Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg to walk out my door?" The witch laughed. "You have no idea what you have spawned in your womb. His chaos could engulf the continent, or it could be wasted...walking the Path an obscure Witcher. And you...the defiant daughter of Aretuza would have him raised a wolf cub in a shithole." </p>
<p>Yennefer hissed. "I would have him raised by those who love him, rather than those who would use him. Release me!" She summoned chaos again but it zapped her harder. She moaned softly, trying to prevent her pain from being known. </p>
<p>"Your chaos has no bite here, Mage. I saw to that." The witch sat down by her fire. </p>
<p>"Geralt will come for me." </p>
<p>The witch laughed. "And how will he find you? Destiny? Destiny doesn't appreciate being toyed with. Perhaps he will find you in your dreams, but they will only be dreams."</p>
<p>Yennefer bit her lip struggling this time with just her strength. "He will find me, and you will be dead before you know you're bleeding." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Only if He Stay as Guest Within a Vow of Three Days, No Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier's teeth chattered as he clung to Roach. Geralt ran his free hand up and down his body in an attempt to warm him. "How...how much farther?" </p>
<p>"Not sure. The vibrations are growing stronger." Jaskier could feel a tingle running down his back where Geralt's medallion touched him. It felt good and soothed the ache in his muscles. </p>
<p>The wind still whipped mercilessly, blowing snow into their faces, but Geralt seemed unaffected. Suddenly he drew his sword and Jaskier could just make out two dark figures coming towards them. Under the bowl of the wind he could just hear horse hooves. "Geralt?" He questioned. </p>
<p>"What's this...a Witcher lost in a snow storm?" One of the figures called. As they drew closer Jaskier could see that they wore armor similar to Geralt's. Flashes of golden copper eyes seemed all around him. </p>
<p>"Eskel, Lambert." Geralt nodded to his brothers. "How did you find us?" The witchers held up their medallions. </p>
<p>"Your sorceress isn't responsible for this?" Eskel asked, seeing Geralt's confused expression. "We would have thought to find her repelling the storm." </p>
<p>"My sorceress was kidnapped by a witch." </p>
<p>"She must be leading you to her then. We best hurry. A witch that can best Yennefer of Vengerberg is not one to toy lightly." Lambert urged his horse forward.</p>
<p>Yennefer flung the spoon the witch offered across the room. It earned her a strike across the face. "You stupid girl. If you continue to spurn nourishment you will kill your son long before you die yourself." She spit in the witch's face but the woman only laughed. "I have ways of forcing you to eat. You are not as powerful as you believe, Mage." She said something in Elder and Yennefer felt her jaw unclench by itself. The witch poured the contents of the bowl down her throat, leaving her coughing and sputtering.  </p>
<p>"I will not barter with you for my son's life." She spat. "He is mine. And you will not claim him." </p>
<p>The witch laughed. "Soon you will no longer have a choice. My broth will make him strong, but you will weaken. Your chaos will bleed out from you as he saps it from you." </p>
<p>Yennefer shook her head, realizing what the woman intended to do. "You will turn him into a monster!" She roared. </p>
<p>"A monster I control." She laughed and then glanced towards the entrance. "What is this? Witchers draw close...but how?" </p>
<p>Yennefer looked down at her stomach. Geralt's medallion. The baby must have set it off. She chuckled. "You underestimated my son." </p>
<p>The witch smirked. "We will see." She got up and headed to the entrance. Her appearance became that of an old hag once more. </p>
<p>Yennefer felt weak, the broth beginning to take effect. However, something felt...off...she realized she was not nauseous. "Fuck." She muttered. </p>
<p>She opened her eyes, finding the witch standing there spoon in hand. This time she would have to stall. "Food doesnt sit well with me." She confessed. "Moreso than most women." The witch tilted her head and huffed. "It will end up on the floor." The witch rolled her eyes but Yen could see that she had won. The witch put the spoon and bowl aside and went to the fire. She began to prepare a potion of ginger and lemon. "Tried it. Doesnt work." Yennefer supplied.</p>
<p>The witch glared at her. "What is it you know, Mage?" The witch hissed, walking towards her. Yennefer cleared her mind of all thoughts, except for the recipe for the tea she would brew. "Hmm. I have a reserve of camomile in the cellar. Don't go anywhere." She laughed and headed towards the entrance. </p>
<p>Yennefer let out a breath she didnt know she was holding. "My son." She muttered. "Hasten your father to us. I can't stall her forever." She tried the shackles again, but as earlier they would not give. </p>
<p>"Geralt!" Lambert pointed into the distance. The object he observed was well hidden, more so under the layer of snow, but there was movement beside it. Jaskier would not be able to see it, but with their Witcher gaze, Geralt and his brothers did. "Leave the bard with Eskel, you and I will kill this witch." </p>
<p>"A fair plan." Eskel agreed. "I will back you up if necessary." </p>
<p>Geralt hummed in response and then gestured Eskel closer. "He is weak." </p>
<p>"And half frozen." Eskel helped Jaskier over unto his horse. "You're safe with me, boy." He said to Jaskier. </p>
<p>"If I felt better, I'd have questions." Jaskier mumbled, upset with himself that he couldnt ask about Geralt's past or about Witchers or the hundreds of other things he wanted to know and write down.</p>
<p>"There will be time for questions later, around the hearth at Kaer Morhen." Eskel assured him. "We are not all silent as stone like Geralt. Especially not lately, with his lion cub at our table." </p>
<p>Lambert and Geralt drew silver as they rode hard for the witch's layer. The witch sneered when she saw them, summoning her powers and she knocked them from their horses. "How did you find me!" She hissed, drawing a splintered blade forged from bear's teeth. </p>
<p>"Yennefer's magic." Geralt hissed, getting up. He hefted sword in hand and prepared to cross. </p>
<p>"Impossible! I have her bound in a trap." They crossed swords and Geralt swung. She knocked him back, but Lambert cast Aard upon her and she was thrown. Clear that she was no match for two Witcher's, she resulted to using darker arts. She conjured fire, but Lambert cast Quen, coupled with Geralt's Aard the witch soon found herself consummed with her own flames.</p>
<p>As she tried to shake them loose within the snow, Lambert grabbed for her. "Wait, don't." Too late Lambert hissed, pulling back his burnt hand. He struck out with his sword but Geralt shoved him back. He heaved a handful of snow and threw it against the witch. The tactic worked. The flames were quelled enough for Geralt strike out and behead the witch. </p>
<p>"Well that was fun." Lambert muttered. "Messy." He tilted his head looking at the bloody, burning witch. </p>
<p>"Yennefer." Geralt rushed into the lair. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. It's Rare the Man Who Will Hold to Faith and Face Me in the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Geralt!" Yennefer sighed in relief seeing him at the entrance to the lair. </p><p>"Yen." He nearly flew to her. He broke her shackles with his bare hands and she fell into his arms. "Are you alright?" She nodded, burying herself into his chest. She felt the vibrations of his medallion against her skin. Geralt looked down at it and then looked at her. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"What?" She touched the vibrating metal.</p><p>"Your magic? Aren't you using it?" She shook her head and he looked confused, then glanced around the room, as though he expected a threat to reveal itself. "This is as strong as I've felt it, whatever it is must be here."</p><p>Realization washed over her and she smiled. "Geralt." He looked at her, concern on his features. She took his hand and placed it on her lower stomach. "It's our son."</p><p>"Oh fuck." Geralt muttered, he looked at her stomach and then he looked at her. He had so many questions, so many thoughts about what this could mean, and yet the only the most obvious was present on his lips. "You're having a boy?" His hand had not left her belly. He rubbed the skin gently with his thumb. She smiled, lifting her head from his chest and rising to kiss him. He held her close, and then pulled back. He got up and pulled her with him, setting her thighs on his hips and kissing her more deeply.</p><p>She laughed and he smiled to see her laugh. It was a dangerous thing, happiness. She felt it wash over her, thick and heavy, building in her core until she could not help but laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "You're wearing too many clothes, my love." She whispered into his ear. "Far too many." He snickered softly, turning his head to kiss her lips again, while beginning to unstrap his armor. She reached down to help, fumbling with the straps. His heavy black and gold chest piece fell to the ground with a hard thump. She grabbed his sword and tossed it down as well, though still within arm's reach. She ran her hands down his chest, untying the strings on his shirt and kissing the flesh that was revealed. He reached around and undid the lacing of her dress. He pulled it from her shoulders and she let her dress drop to the floor. He reached up and pulled off his shirt before tearing off her shift. Her body revealed to him he moved in and began to explore her breasts with his tongue. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as he licked her nipple, biting it softly. Running her hands through his hair, she moaned again, pressing against him. He pulled back and knelt down, kissing her belly. She smiled softly, caressing his hair as he muttered something in Elder to her stomach. He moved up again to kiss her once more and she set to work untying the lacing of his breeches. </p><p>"Yen." He panted softly, looking up at her as he cupped her chin. She gripped his hand, her eyes telling him the answer to the unasked question. He kissed her and spread her thighs apart, his fingers curling into her heat. He fucked her with two fingers, dipping and twisting within her as she writhed against the wall, her teeth sunk into his shoulder to stifle her moans. He groaned softly, pulling out his fingers and palmed his cock, covering it with her slick before picking up her hip, and burying himself inside her. He thrust hard and she rolled her hips back, picking up her head and staring into his eyes. He stared back at her, and they held each other's gaze he rolled his hips and she accepted him into her, pushing back to meet his thrusts.      </p><p>"So I guess we just stay out here and wait for them to finish fucking." Eskel smirked and looked over at Lambert, who scoffed. </p><p>"Twenty orens says...ten minutes and he finishes first." Lambert challenged. </p><p>"Fifty. She finishes first, seven minutes." Eskel returned. </p><p>"One hundred, they finish at the same time, twelve minutes." Jaskier piped up. </p><p>The witchers chuckled. "The bard drives a hard fucking bargain, but I'm in. Lambert?" </p><p>"Fuck yes. You'll soon be relieved of your coin, Bard."</p><p>Eskel groaned as seven minutes past, taking out his coin and fingering it in his hand as he counted out 100 orens. Another three minutes past and Lambert huffed, reaching around for his coin purse. At twelve minutes, Jaskier knew the exactly moment he won because two pairs of Witcher eyes stared daggers at him as he merely extended his hand to claim both their coin.</p><p>"We have to go." Geralt muttered, planting a gentle kiss on Yennefer's cheek. He tucked and laced his cock back into his breeches and picked up her shift, helping her into it. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over him. He kissed her again as she stepped into her dress. He pulled it up over her legs and hips, she moved her arms into the sleeves and turned so that he could lace it at her back. "Fuck. You're missing your cloak." He looked around the witch's lair for a replacement.</p><p>"It's alright." She dismissed his fears.</p><p>"No. You'll freeze without it." He picked up his sword and put his armor under his arm. "Can you enchant something here?"</p><p>"I'm not fucking touching anything here." She replied. "Come on, love." She grabbed his arm and motioned for the entrance. He didn't look happy but he followed her out to where Lambert, Eskel, and Jaskier were waiting. "Jaskier, you're alive." She grinned. </p><p>He laughed. "Yeah. Who would have thought." </p><p>"Did you lighten my brothers of their coin?" Geralt asked, taking Roach from Lambert and hanging his armor from her saddle bag. He rooted around in it for an extra blanket, or something to keep Yennefer warm. </p><p>"Far too fucking easily." Jaskier snickered. </p><p>"Do I want to know?" Yennefer asked. </p><p>"You'll soon be aquatinted with them. Here." He handed her the extra blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He helped her up onto Roach and got up behind her. "To Kaer Morhen." He gestured Roach in the proper direction, taking the lead. Eskel and Lambert followed after him.</p><p>"Geralt how are you not freezing?" The wind was still whipping harshly as they reached the summit of the blue mountains. "You've got to be cold." </p><p>"I'm warm enough with you here." He muttered against her, wrapped his arm more tightly around her.</p><p>"Maybe I can..." She put her hands out, manipulating chaos to try and quell the storm around them. She essentially split the storm, so that the Witcher rode through a cleared path. "How far to the pass at Kaer Morhen?" </p><p>"Just ahead. We'll barely make it through before the snow is too deep." He urged Roach on, Eskel flanked his right, and Lambert his left. It was good to be among his brothers again. "Jaskier? You still alive?" He called to his right. </p><p>"I'm good." Jaskier signaled. "Freezing and in a bit of pain, but ya know..." </p><p>"He hasn't shut up since we left." Eskel muttered. </p><p>"Yeah he does that." Yennefer supplied. "Feel free to stick him on Lambert when you've head enough." She smirked at the Witcher to her left. </p><p>"You don't even know me, Sorceress, and already you have it out for me?" Lambert smirked, no doubt concluding that this winter at Kael Morhen would be the most entertaining in year.</p><p>Eskel chuckled. "Only Geralt would find himself with an annoying husband and a conspiring wife."</p><p>"I'm not annoying! You take that back!"</p><p>Geralt scoffed. "You're just jealous because my cock gets sucked twice in the same night without lightening my purse."</p><p>Yennefer glanced up at him, a grin on her face. "Usually more."</p><p>Lambert laughed. "Oh this will be a very fun winter indeed."  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. She Play the Maid, but Vain the Baroness' Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaer Morhen." Geralt mutters. The stone keep, jutting out from the side of the mountain rises before them. Jaskier and Yennefer both take in the massive stone walls, covered in ice and snow.  </p><p>Jaskier looks up at the fortress, obviously impressed. "Hmm..." He's tired, and sleep dulls his eyes, but he's still overwhelmed by the haunting beauty of the keep. Yennefer can't help but smile. It reminds her in some capacity of Aretuza, but in the completely opposite landscape. Aretuza had been kissed by the sea, Kaer Morhen enveloped by winter's glaze.    </p><p>"Are you going to stand here and look at it, or are we going inside? My balls are frozen." Lambert urged his horse forward, crossing the gate. Eskel hummed in approval, following after him with Jaskier. </p><p>Geralt held back just for a moment. He could tell Yennefer was overwhelmed, but also apprehensive. "Don't tell me you're nervous about meeting Ciri." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. </p><p>"I'm more nervous about you telling her about the baby." She glanced up at him as she relaxed against his chest. "I dont want her to think you're replacing her."</p><p>"Oh I'm telling her, am I?" He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her neck. </p><p>"She's your child surprise." </p><p>He chuckled against her skin, placing another kiss there and then urged Roach forward through the gate. </p><p>"Geralt!" Ciri was waiting for them. She was bundled in a dark, weather-worn cloak and an off-white chemise tucked into leather trousers, her hair was neatly braided starting at the crown of her head down her back. While the wolf medallion around her neck caught Geralt's eye, her magic washed over Yennefer hard and she could sense the potential power within her. It was strong enough that she could taste it. She raised an eyebrow at Geralt, and he nodded as he dismounted and embraced her. "Are you Yennefer?" She smiled seeing how Ciri grinned at her from over Geralt's shoulder, emerald eyes bright. </p><p>"I am, Princess." Geralt released Ciri and helped her off of Roach. He moved to help Jaskier down from Eskel's horse.   </p><p>"Please just call me Ciri." She knelt down in front of the girl, studying her face, and she felt Ciri's emerald eyes baring into her. "You're very pretty."</p><p>Yennefer grinned. "As are you, Ciri. Your eyes, they speak for you." Ciri leaned forward and threw her arms around Yennefer's neck. The Sorceress pulled back with the girl in her arms, holding her just as tightly. <em>"I'm sorry I'm late."</em> She whispered into Ciri's head.</p><p><em>"You're here now. That's all that matters."</em> Ciri responded. <em>"Are you okay? Is Geralt okay?" </em></p><p><em>"We have a bit of an...unexpected surprise. But right now we need to get inside, Jaskier was hurt and Vesemir needs to tend to him." </em>She pulled back and looked into Ciri's eyes again. The girl smiled, reaching for the Sorceress' hand. Yennefer took it, letting Ciri lead her inside. The Witcher followed after the woman, Geralt half hauling/half carrying Jaskier.  </p><p> "Vesemir!" Ciri called.</p><p>The old witcher appeared from one of the rooms. He put his arms out in greeting. "Ah. So you've found your sorceress after all. Welcome, Yennefer of Vengerberg." She nodded respectfully to Vesemir. "And you also found the bard, it seems."</p><p>"Julian Alfred Pankratz, viscount of Lettenhove, at your service, sir." Jaskier replied.</p><p>"I know who you are, Jaskier. What injured you?" Vesemir nodded to the wound at his side.</p><p>"Nilfgaardian arrow, dipped in Hanged Man's venom." Geralt explained. "Yennefer has been tending his wound, but could not heal it...we...fell in with a...witch...who seemed to help him, but..."</p><p>"Was untrustworthy, and whatever enchantment or potion she gave you is beginning to wear off. I can smell the infection in your blood." Vesemir nodded. "Well. Ciri,  come along, I have much to teach you about healing, and I'm sure Yennefer does as well. Jaskier will be your first patient. Eskel, will you see to dinner? And Lambert to the horses?" Both Witcher's nodded, heading off in their respective directions. "Geralt, bring the bard upstairs." </p><p>"I can walk." Jaskier mumbled as he was picked up and thrown over Geralt's shoulder. "This is no way to treat your lover." He huffed. </p><p>"Lover?" Ciri questioned, glancing to Yennefer, whose hand she still held, even as she obediently followed Vesemir. "I thought that you, and Geralt were..."</p><p>"We are, my love, it's...complicated. You see..."</p><p>"Yennefer is my wife, and Jaskier is my husband. Not so complicated." Geralt muttered, urging the women up the stairs after Vesemir. </p><p>Yennefer recalled that he had called her his wife when witch first touched her. She smiled. Not long ago the title would make her want to run. Now she found the sound pleasing. It warmed her heart. </p><p>"As your husband, I demand you set me down! Ouch! Hey." Geralt swatted Jaskier's arse and shushed him. The bard muttered curses under his breath. </p><p>Ciri giggled, looking back at Geralt who winked at her. "Ah, so you're just unique, three of you in the relationship instead of two." </p><p>Yennefer smiled, squeezing the girl's hand. "Yes, my love, love takes many forms. Some day when you are Queen, you will see many different kinds of relationships bless the ones that bring contentment for all participants, no matter how unique they mean seem to you, but condemn and forbid the ones of force and hurt." </p><p>"All this talk of love, perhaps we can discuss how to heal the bard now." Vesemir opened a door and gestured them all inside. The room was rounded, much like many of the rooms were. Shelves lined every wall, and there were multiple tables. Potions, ingredients, and tools of all shapes filled the shelves. In the center of the room was a cot with clean, white bedding, but underneath was a silver table and Yennefer could see the restraints hanging from the bottom. "Put him to the table and strip him to the waist, at least." </p><p>Geralt hesitated, his eyes flashing in recognition, but it was less than a fraction of a second and only Yennefer caught it. He carried Jaskier to the cot and sat him down upon it. He stripped off Jaskier's cloak, his jacket, and then pulled up his shirt. Jaskier kicked off his boots and laid down unto the bedding on his good side. Yennefer picked up the discarded clothes and put them to the side. </p><p>Vesemir moved over to Jaskier and cut off the bandages about his torso. Geralt drew Jaskier's up and out of the way. "Ciri, what you see so far?" </p><p>"The skin is discolored. Bright red." </p><p>Vesemir nodded. "Yes, usually an outward sign of infection. Yennefer, how have you been treating him?" </p><p>"Juniper and burdock root. Ciri, these ingredients draw out toxins from infection and poison. Basil, also, for fever and willow bark for pain." </p><p>Vesemir nodded. "You said Hanged Man's venom? Geralt did you show her how to brew the antidote?"</p><p>"As best I could with what we had. Perhaps that was the problem." </p><p>"Perhaps, come here, Ciri, I'll teach the antidote."</p><p>With Vesemir and Ciri occupied, Geralt got a basin of water and Yennefer removed the poultice from days ago. The honey was still dry upon it. "What did the witch do?" Geralt asked, washing the wound. Jaskier shivered, closing his eyes and moaning softly. Geralt placed the back of his hand against the bard's cheek. "He's growing warm again." </p><p>"Whatever it was is wearing off, like Vesemir said." Yennefer put her hands over the wound and muttered softly with Elder. "She tried a cleansing potion, to ward off the poison." </p><p>"Your poultice was more effective, no doubt." Vesemir returned with Ciri in tow. She carried a greenish potion in a clear vial. "Ciri, Yennefer is going to show you how to brew a potion to decrease Jaskier's pain and help him sleep." Vesemir gestured for Yennefer to take Ciri back. The sorceress nodded, understanding that while he was going to teach Ciri the difficult business of healing, he didn't want to scare her just yet, either. She took Ciri to the back of the room, got her talking about Valerian, basil, willow bark and other ingredients. Let her stir the potions. She looked over her shoulder briefly and blocked Ciri's sight, as Geralt was holding Jaskier down, a wad of cotton in his mouth, as Vesemir poured the potion into the wound. Thankfully, by the time their potion was brewed, the awful sight was also mitigated. Geralt quickly removed the cotton from Jaskier's mouth as Vesemir bandaged the wound back up. </p><p>Jaskier was panting and sweating. He moaned softly as Yennefer went over to him, dipping a cloth in water and rinsing his forehead. Ciri approached, calmer than Geralt and Yennefer expected. "Jaskier, this will help you." She said, uncorking the poison. </p><p>"Make sure he drinks all of it." Vesemir told her as he cleaned his hands. Geralt reached over and gripped Jaskier's chin, to keep his mouth open. "Pour it right in." Vesemir urged as Ciri set the vial against his lips. She poured the potion into his mouth and then reached out and rubbed his throat so that he swallowed. Jaskier coughed only once, but seemed to visibly relax. After a few moments he was asleep.</p><p>"That was very good, Ciri." Yennefer her with a smile. Geralt placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight smile. "Go get washed up for dinner now." Yennefer urged. "We'll join you soon." Ciri nodded and left the room. When she was out of earshot, Yennefer turned to the men. "Well?" </p><p>"He'll live." Vesemir pronounced. "The infection didn't go as deep as I feared. The antidote will work through now, he should show improvement by the morning. Hopefully his fever breaks in the night."</p><p>"Thank you." Geralt muttered. The old witcher nodded. Geralt picked up Jaskier and Yennefer grabbed his clothes. "This way, Yen." She followed after him, down to the last room of the hall. "This is my room." He told her, shoving the dusty handle open. It was simple, but Yennefer was expecting that. There was a shelve of books, a small chest, a fireplace with a single chair, and a bedroll of furs beside the fire. The bed itself was simple, but large enough for the three of them. Someone, probably Lambert, had thrown Geralt's armor, saddle bags, and swords, as well as Yennefer's pack and Jaskier's lute unto the dark sheets. She sat Jaskier's clothes on the chest at the end of the bed, than hurried to move everything else over so that he could lay Jaskier down. Geralt stripped off Jaskier's trousers, and tucked him naked into bed. He cast igni over the fireplace and it roared to life, warming the room. "Does this suit you, Yen?" He asked, walking over and taking her into his arms. He reached down and held her belly. </p><p>"It does." She smiled, putting her hands over his. "With a few changes, perhaps." She was already thinking about where to fit the baby's bed, a larger chest of drawers, and her vanity and mirror. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm hungry." She muttered, even though she was enjoying his attention. Apparently this was a magical phrase because he instantly swept her into his arms, despite her shriek of surprise, and carried her downstairs.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. She Offers Body, Offers Land, but Each Advance is Spurned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's been a long time since so many have sat at this table." Vesemir mused when Geralt and Yennefer had taken their places at the end. "Perhaps when he feels up to it, the bard will entertain for us." </p><p>Eskel chuckled as he sawed the leg off the chicken in front of him. "What a sight that would be. Life in Kaer Morhen once more." He took a swig of ale. </p><p>"It will be." Yennefer let slip. Eskel and Lambert seemed oblivious but she found Vesemir staring at her. "In the spring." </p><p>Lambert scoffed, choking down more ale. "You and Geralt intend to stay?" </p><p>"All...five of us." Geralt muttered. "Ciri, Jaskier, Yennefer, our son and myself. If you can endure us, Vesemir." </p><p>"Your son?" Eskel tilted his head and his gaze slid to Yennefer. Lambert stared at her too, as did Ciri. </p><p>"It seems there is a story that Geralt and Yennefer need to divulge with us." Vesemir allowed. </p><p>Geralt drank down his ale and poured himself another. Satisfyingly buzzed he began. "I met a shit excuse for a merchant who sold me some kind of piss water while looking for Yennefer. He also had her sword among his wares, which I relieved him of. I also threatened to relieve him of his hands and cock." The Witchers all roared with laughter over the remark, but Ciri looked uncomfortable, while Yennefer seemed more annoyed.  </p><p>She shook her head. "You shouldn't have, he was never untoward." She accepted the plate Eskel passed to her and began to fill her plate before passing it on to Geralt.  </p><p>"He was compensated." Geralt muttered, covering up the shame of her rebuke by taking another swig of his ale before accepting the plate. Eskel and Lambert chuckled. "At least he didnt shit himself." </p><p>Yennefer shook her head again. "While Geralt was terrorizing an innocent merchant, I met an actual unsavoury herbalist who sold me some apparently ancient cure for a Witcher's sterility." She looked at her mug of ale and with a twitch of her fingers, changed it to apple juice, which was much more satisfactory on her stomach.   </p><p>"Which tasted like shit and berries." Geralt stuck his knife into the chicken and ripped out a chunk of meat for himself. </p><p>Yennefer rolled her eyes. "Yeah you got the better deal. I had to drink your blood."</p><p>"Hold. A cure for a Witcher's sterility? What was in it?" Eskel asked. He leaned closer towards Yennefer. She could see the spark of curiosity in his golden eyes.</p><p>"He mentioned something about Flotsam. Geralt?" </p><p>Geralt was well past sober now, and grunted. "As I said, shit and berries." Eskel looked slightly disappointed, taking a long swig of his ale after that.     </p><p>"Why did you drink his blood?" Lambert passed around the ale, purposefully skipping Ciri, which made her pout, especially when he poured water in her mug. Now it was his turn to be interested in Yennefer.   </p><p>Yennefer had taken the opportunity to chew a mouthful of bread before continuing. "We had to do a fertility ritual that lasted a fortnight. His blood was part of the potion I had to take, to establish paternity I think. The ritual was so uncharacteristically specific. I had to take the potion under a New Moon, and then we had to fuck every two days for two weeks." </p><p>"Why did you two try this to begin with?" All eyes shifted to Vesemir as the old witcher spoke. His tone held more than just curiousity. He expected an answer. </p><p>Yennefer sighed and looked at Geralt. "It just...happened? Didnt it? That first night when I was conscious after Sodden and you were here at Kaer Morhen."</p><p>Geralt nodded. "We both met each other in Rinde. In our dreams. That midwife's coda...was just there with us that night. And then I met the merchant." </p><p>Yennefer nodded. "I have no idea how I ended up in the herbalist's shop. I don't remember how I got there, I just...went in and gave some story." </p><p>"I'd like to see this coda, but not tonight." Vesemir finished his ale and got up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire." Everyone nodded respectfully. "Geralt, if the Bard goes poorly in the night, wake me." Geralt assured him he would. </p><p>"Good night, Vesemir." Ciri said politely. When he was gone she moved closer to Yennefer. "But it worked? You're going to have a baby?" </p><p>"Apparently so. A half Witcher-baby." Lambert looked impressed. "That's certainly something new." He drained his ale. "It's got all the right parts, right? No clubbed feet, extra eyes, twisted spine?" At the last comment Geralt slapped his shoulder. Lambert glared as if he didn't know what he had said wrong. </p><p>Yennefer maintained her composure, but his comments cut her fears. After she and Geralt retired to their room, Ciri safely tucked into bed and asleep, she sat down and let down her shield. Geralt saw the vulnerable look she gave him and sat down beside her. "Lambert didn't know what he was saying." The Witcher told her, wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, even if it couldn't make the world right.  </p><p>"He has a point." She muttered. "I can't see him, like I can with the babies of others." At that moment she felt Geralt's medallion vibrate. He felt it too. She looked up wordlessly at him, so that he knew she didn't do anything to cause it. </p><p>"I think he can sense your distress." Geralt took off his medallion and laid it gently against her stomach. The vibrations increased and the medallion rocked back and forth. The Witcher laughed, and Yennefer had to laugh too. "His magic is strong, we know that much." </p><p>"A little too much maybe, hand me that chamber pot." The nausea passed after a few minutes, but she was going to be grateful when she no longer had to throw up every hour or so. Geralt, to his credit, held her hair up and rubbed her back through the episode. </p><p>"Do you want your tea?" He whispered against her cheek. She nodded. He helped her unto the bed, checked that Jaskier was still breathing, and then found her pack, gathering the ginger, lemon, and chamomile for her tea. He dumped them into the pot over the fire along with some fresh water and cast Igni. </p><p>"I never tire of watching you do your spells." She grinned. </p><p>"Glad my magic entertains you." He replied. </p><p>"What and mine doesn't entertain you?" </p><p>"On occasion." </p><p>She snickered, moving over to check on Jaskier. She felt his cheek and forehead with the back of her hand and then looked under the blankets at his bandages. "I do hope his fever breaks soon." </p><p>"He's not as warm as before." </p><p>"I actually miss his insensate chatter. It would be welcome tonight." Geralt nodded in agreement. He poured the tea into a mug and took it over to her, climbing into the bed beside her. Though it was a little tight, but the three of them did indeed all fit in his bed, much to his delight. Yennefer quietly sipped her tea while Geralt held her close, occasionally glancing down at her, but otherwise lost in his own thoughts. </p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"Jaskier?" Witcher and Sorceress both turned to look at the Bard, who squirmed under the blanket. A sheen of sweat appeared on his face and neck. "His fever broke. Geralt." Yennefer glanced over at him and he was instantly up and over to Jaskier's other side, pulling the blanket back to keep Jaskier from sweating to death. He got a bowl of cool water and a clean cloth so he could sponge off the sweat from the bard's brow. "Jaskier, can you hear me?"</p><p>"Yen?" He opened his eyes, cornflower blue and brighter than they've been in days. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey." She grinned, kissing his brow. "Welcome back to the living, Dandelion." He smiled at the name she used.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Geralt wiped more sweat from his neck. He turned into Geralt's hand, thankful for the coolness he found there.</p><p>"Better, now. Thank you." He looked up at the Witcher, who bent and kissed the other side of his brow. "Come lay down with me." He reached for the Witcher. Geralt put the bowl down and helped Jaskier moved over so he could lay down next to him. The bard curled up, face pressed into Geralt's chest, hand reaching back for Yennefer, and promptly fell back asleep.</p><p>Yennefer snickered softly. "Poor bard." She ran a hand through his hair as she looked at Geralt. "Are you alright? Do you need to check on Ciri?" </p><p>"No. I can hear if there's something wrong." He kissed Jaskier's forehead and then kissed her hand. "Go to sleep, Yen. I'm here." She had closed her eyes before he even said her name. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Gift of Magic Earned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong. She had fallen asleep curled up next to Jaskier in Geralt's bed, warm and safe. Now she felt chilled to the bone. When she opened her eyes she realized why. "Fuck." She hissed, blurry eyes focused on her shackled wrists. Not again. </p><p>"That was entertaining, Mage." The witch. Of-fucking-course. She had to be dreaming. This was a dream. <em>Geralt, wake me up! </em>The witch drew closer, sniffing her hair and her neck as she flinched away, zapped by the shackles meant to contain her chaos. "Your dreams are certainly vivid, but in the end they are just dreams." </p><p>"Let me go." She hissed, struggling against the shackles. Her stomach hurt. Why did her stomach hurt. "What did you do to me?" </p><p>"Did you really think we could let the son of Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg live?" Yennefer stared at her and then looked down, gasping softly at all the blood now pooling between her thighs. "The monster was growing inside you was too dangerous to live." The face the witch took on was familiar now. Too familiar. </p><p>"Fringilla?" There were tears now as she squeezed her knees together in an aborted attempt to protect the child she knew was already dead. "Why?" </p><p>"You have stolen the child from the White Flame, in retailation the White Flame has taken yours." And she smiled. </p><p>"No!" Yennefer screamed as blood gushed out from within her. "I will hunt you, Fringilla to the Edge of the World! With ax and sword, I will claim your head! Nilfgaard will fall to the Last Rose of Cintra." She spat in her face. "I am the chaos that precedes the blizzard!" </p><p>"Geralt!" Yennefer woke up startled, grabbing for her stomach. "Shit! Geralt!" She begs for him. "Shit! No! Please no! She can't have him!" Geralt is awake instantly, sitting up and looking at her. "No!!!" She's holding her stomach, hysterical, and he doesn't know what to do.</p><p>Jaskier wakes with a start, rolling over towards her as Geralt moves to her other side. "Yen? What's wrong?!" He's never seen her like this and it frightens him. He can tell that Geralt is also unnerved. "Is...did you have a dream? You need to talk to us, Yen." He grabs her shoulder, rubbing it gently as she sobs. </p><p>"I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding." She gasps out, holding her belly protectively. "Hurts."</p><p>"Your belly hurts?" Jaskier moves to touch her stomach but she shoves his hand away. "Okay, I wont touch your belly." </p><p>Jaskier looks at Geralt who rips the blanket back. "Yen." He pulls her to his chest, hissing a little as it irritates his still-healing wound. "Geralt is just going to look." He holds her tightly as Geralt take a breath and then slides up her shift. He doesnt see any blood, but she has her legs crossed so tightly he can't tell unless he touches her. He puts his hand against her thigh and she jerks away. "He has to touch you, Yen." Jaskier sooths. "It's just Geralt." She grabs unto his shoulders, sobbing as she lets the Witcher part her thighs. </p><p>"Yen." Geralt's voice is gentle. </p><p>"I'm sorry!" She sobs. "I couldnt protect him."</p><p>"Yen." Jaskier has never heard him so patient. "There's no blood. Please try to calm down so I can figure out what's wrong." He takes her hand from where she is gripping Jaskier and moves it between her legs. "See?" </p><p>She feels between her legs shaking away tears before forcing herself to look down. He's correct, no blood. "Deep breaths, Yen." Jaskier coaxes her back against his chest. She inhales slowly and exhales with the bard. </p><p>"My stomach hurts though." She mutters even as she copies the bard's breathing. "Geralt...something is wrong. There."</p><p>He puts his hand to her stomach over the spot she indicated when suddenly he feels it. "Yen."</p><p>"He's dying. He...He..."</p><p>"Yen!" Geralt gets her attention and smiles. "Is this what you're feeling? That fluttering?" He takes her hand and then Jaskier's hand also, holding them both over her stomach. She looks at him horrified. Something must be wrong if he can feel it too. "Calm down, Yen. Breathe." Jaskier feels it and breaks out into a grin.</p><p>"Yen...he's okay." Jaskier promises. She glares at him, not understanding how he can know that. He must feel the assault against her belly. Her womb or whatever has given. Any minute she was going to start bleeding.  </p><p>"Yen." She turns back to Geralt. He's still holding her hand over her stomach. "That...fluttering...is our son moving." </p><p>"What?" She exhales shocked, presses her hand a little hard against her stomach. After a moment, now that the residual effects of the dream and her own hysteria have abated she realizes it doesnt hurt. It feels more like butterflies landing inside her. Slowly she begins to smile, looking down at her naked belly. She moves her hand around trying to catch all the movements. "Oh gods. Geralt. Jaskier." She grabs for them both again, urging them to replace their hands. </p><p>"He's so strong." Jaskier marvels. He leans forward and kisses her cheek. Geralt leans back against the pillows, pulls her into his chest, rubbing her back. The bard lays down beside them, adjusts with a pillow to support his injured side. "Have you named him yet? Now that you know he's a boy and all."</p><p>"Geralt wants to call him Mikael or Ehroc." </p><p>"And Yen wants to call him Jaeysen." </p><p>Jaskier snickered. "Oh my gods...you two have never named anything have you? Except for what, Roach? Surprised you didn't suggest Wolf or Maggot or..." </p><p>"Can you do better, bard?" Yennefer glances over at him. </p><p>"Give me an afternoon." His eyes shine with the challenge. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Face of All Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey fuckers." Lambert knocked sharply on the door. "Whatever you're doing in there has Ciri scared shitless. Get the fuck out here, Geralt." He yelled. </p>
<p>Geralt was instantly out of bed and tugging on his shirt and boots. He threw the door open to find Lambert and Eskel both looking at him expectantly, with Ciri between them. The lion cub wiped her eyes. "Ciri, what's wrong?" </p>
<p>"Is Yennefer okay?" She asked in a small voice. </p>
<p>Geralt knelt down beside his child surprise and cleaned away the rest of her tears. "Go in and see for yourself." He directed her into the bedroom. </p>
<p>Ciri's deposition brighten substantially when she saw Yennefer and Jaskier sitting on the bed side by side, eating bread while Jaskier tuned his lute. "Ciri! Do you want to hear my latest song?" Jaskier asked.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Ciri?" Yennefer moved out of the bed towards the girl, seeing the remnants of tears in her eyes. "What happened?" She gathered the child into her arms and brushed back her hair from her face.</p>
<p>"I thought something had happened to you!" She hugged the Sorceress. "You were screaming. It frightened me."</p>
<p>"Oh." Yennefer breathed out, holding her closer. "Forgive me. I had a bad dream."</p>
<p>Vesemir sighed as he looked through the Coda that Geralt and Yennefer brought to him. They were sitting in the courtyard watching Ciri practice her sword skills with Eskel and Lambert. Both of them, and Vesemir were cloaked, though the other Witcher and Ciri had worked up a sweat and no longer needed an outer layer to keep out the chill. Yennefer had been wearing an extra fur that draped across her shoulders and tied at her waist, but Jaskier, who was sitting at the stone window, just inside the main courtyard, had been easily chilled and she had taken it off and wrapped it around him so that he could remain near everyone else. Geralt's sword was propped against his hip, waiting it's turn to cross with Ciri's blade.</p>
<p>"I don't like how this seemingly, magically, fell into your laps. I like Yennefer's dreams even less." Vesemir was careful with his words. He didn't want to upset the pair, but at the same time Yennefer's pregnancy had seemingly superseded what destiny had wrought, and there was no way of knowing what consequences may yet befall them. </p>
<p>"You think we fucked with destiny?" Geralt asked, his eyes were dark and his expression emotionless. Even so, the old witcher could see the fear behind the mask.</p>
<p>"I think something intervened to help you, but yes. The question becomes, did you successfully change destiny or corrupt it. Destiny will always right itself." He looked at Yennefer with his next words. "I believe your ability to manipulate chaos has held the worst consequences at bay. You've grown stronger, Yennefer, but your power has limits. Your son is developing as a human, so far your elf blood has not corrupted his body, but whether he takes on his father's mutations is yet to be seen. I fear for the child's life, and yours, as he grows." </p>
<p>Yennefer put her hands over her stomach. She hated that once again she was being told that her son would not likely live. That it would be kinder to stop this now. But, she had made up her mind long ago. She would see this through to whatever end. Her son was alive and growing in her belly, and as long as that was true, she would protect him. "If you cannot bare the uncertainty of my fate and that of my son, I will leave your house. I will not sacrifice the child inside of me to the ministrations of what MAY happen. I will bare the wrath of destiny and the consequences of chaos if I must, but I will not end my son's life to avoid it."</p>
<p>Beside her Geralt was silent. She didn't expect him to stand with her in her decision, and had prepared for him to rebuke her. He did not. Instead he reached over and put his hand on her belly. "Vesemir," He turned his eyes to his mentor. "if destiny wants to fuck me over, I can accept that, but if...I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if it would have turned out differently. I accept I'll never know if I made the right decision." </p>
<p>Vesemir nodded. "So be it, then." </p>
<p>"Geralt, come take on your child surprise." Lambert called. </p>
<p>Geralt kissed Yennefer's cheek and got up, picking up his sword. "Has she bested you, Lambert?" He asked, moving into the courtyard. "Not slowing, are you?" </p>
<p>"No. I just need to piss. She did best Eskel though." Lambert set his sword over his shoulder, and headed towards the gate. </p>
<p>"She got lucky. Caught me with my back turned." Eskel was sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up and his sword beside him. Ciri was sitting next to him, but she quickly got up and scrambled to raise her sword when Geralt approached them. </p>
<p>"Better than with your breeches down." Geralt gestured Ciri over to him and took defensive stance.   </p>
<p>Yennefer watched Geralt and Ciri cross steel. "Ciri can certainly hold her own." Jaskier came over and sat down beside her. He moved his lute over his lap and plucked at the strings. </p>
<p>"Feeling better, Bard?" She leaned against his shoulder, brushing her face into the fur to warm her cheeks and nose. </p>
<p>"Getting there." He told her. He began to sing. </p>
<p>Yennefer lifted her head, listening to his lyrics. "That's beautiful, Jaskier." </p>
<p>"It's not quite done. I'm not sure how to end it." He looked up at the sky and spotted something out of place. "Yen, what is that?" He pointed out a black object that seemed to becoming towards them. </p>
<p>She looked up and her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh." She held her arm out and a large raven suddenly landed upon it. Jaskier squeaked in surprise and almost fell off his seat. "Hello my lord, what are you doing this far north?" A scroll dropped from one of it's talons. Yennefer moved her arm up and he took perch on a tree nearby. She unrolled the scroll and scanned the words. "Shit. Geralt!" She got up and ran to the Witcher. "Geralt, Fringilla has Triss." </p>
<p>Geralt broke steel with Ciri and turned to her. "What? How?" </p>
<p>Yennefer held up the scroll. "Sabrina sent a raven. Fringilla attacked the temple of Melitele. She demands that they give me up, or she'll kill her. She waits for us in Sodden. Three days." </p>
<p>Geralt looked at the ground and then at his wife. "Three days won't get us there by horse." </p>
<p>She nodded, already aware of what this meant. "I know." </p>
<p>"What's going on?" Jaskier, Ciri, Eskel, and Lambert encircled the pair. </p>
<p>"Yennefer and I need to go." Geralt's eyes never left Yennefer's face. "Nilfgaard's mage has kidnapped a friend of ours." </p>
<p>"No!" Ciri wrapped her arms around Geralt's waist. "Papa, no!"</p>
<p>"Cirilla." Geralt closed his eyes, letting the name roll off of him, and then looked down at her, stroking her hair before unwinding her arms from him. "We have to." </p>
<p>"You can't leave me again!" The girl sobbed. </p>
<p>"Ciri." Jaskier grabbed for the girl, but she broke away from him, rushing instead to the arms of Eskel and Lambert. Jaskier looked hurt but said nothing. </p>
<p>"Jaskier, get Roach ready. Yennefer will pack. I need to speak to Vesemir before we leave." Jaskier nodded, heading for the stables. Yennefer looked at Ciri, sobbing against Eskel's chest, but nodded and headed inside. Geralt looked at the ground again, resisting go to Ciri. He didn't want to leave her, but he was not going to abandon Triss either. </p>
<p>"Do you think your dream was warning of this?" Yennefer adjusted the straps of Geralt's armor. He looked at her expectantly but she said nothing. "Yen?" </p>
<p>"I'm more concerned about why she would do something so desperate." The sorceress answered. She pulled on the stained grey dress laced with black and silver that she had worn at Sodden. It would act as the conduit for her portal. </p>
<p>"You think she's fallen out of favor with Nilfgaard?" The Witcher sheathed his swords and picked up their bags. They were purposefully not discussing what creating a portal could do to Yennefer, and to her son. They had no choice. If this was destiny's way of punishing them, they had to accept it. </p>
<p>"Her defeat at Sodden, Ciri's escape, it's possible." Yennefer took her bag and followed Geralt down the stairs. "She knows this will draw us out. So she's trying to set a trap. We have to be wiser."</p>
<p>"We have to be careful." Geralt stressed. They walked down to the stables where Jaskier had Roach ready. Geralt hung his saddle bags. "Jaskier, watch over Ciri for us." He helped Yennefer up unto the horse. </p>
<p>"We're counting on you, Dandelion." Yennefer added, moving so that Geralt could settle himself behind her.</p>
<p>Jaskier gave them a dark look. "Just come back alive." He requested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. That's Fear That Chills You Like a Wraith, But Hope You Gird About Your Waist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He took her slowly, staring into her eyes, nothing uttered between them. Not until tears streamed down her cheeks, and he couldn't finished. He pulled out from her slowly, as gentle as he could, and laid down next to her, even as she rolled to her side, away from him. "Yen." He breathed her name. He knew what was on her mind. It was on his as well. </p>
<p>"The sorceress will never regain her womb." She whispered. </p>
<p>"And though you did not want to lose her, you will." She rolled over and faced him, and he thumbed away her tears. "We got this far." He tries to reason.</p>
<p>"This is a trap." Yennefer sits up, wrapping the blanket around her as she does so. "When I open the portal..."She sighs. Geralt rubs her back comfortingly. "She will be expecting me to come through, and probably expecting you." She wipes her eyes roughly, trying to suppress more tears. "So there will be guards...some of her untrained Mages that can't do shit but die...and her."</p>
<p>"The portal is probably exactly what she wants. She knows we have Ciri hidden. She'll try to send her guard through the portal, or try to track it."   </p>
<p>Yennefer listened to his words quietly, then sat up straighter, an idea forming in her mind. "That would work." </p>
<p>"What would?" He sat up, waiting for her to explain. </p>
<p>She turned to him. "Listen, I have a plan." </p>
<p>They rode out into the clearing on the third day. Dismounting from Roach, Yennefer walked a few paces and stopped. She drew something in the snow, while Geralt watched from his perch. "Ready?" He finally asked her. </p>
<p>She nodded. "Ready." With her left hand she summoned a portal forth. Geralt dismounted and slapped Roach's hip, forcing her through the portal before it closed. </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" He walked towards her, but did not get too close. "Can you hold?" </p>
<p>She nodded. "I can." She held out her right hand and summoned forth a new portal. With her left, she reopened the first one, and Roach came running out, Ciri now on her back. As she ran past, Geralt grabbed her bridle and heaved himself up without her breaking stride, they ran into the second portal as Yennefer closed both behind them. </p>
<p>She bent forward, heaving softly. "Alright. One more time." She threw her hands out in front of her and created one last portal, running into it and closing it behind her. It had only been closed for a few moments before another portal opened and a half dozen Nilfgaardian soldiers and two nervous looking mages stepped out. Yennefer chuckled, as out of breath as she was. "I've been waiting for you." She drew her sword and charged at them. </p>
<p>Geralt halted Roach and dismounted. Ciri started to, but he stopped her. Sodden's ground was still scorched black from Yennefer's fire. He tried not to think about worry and panic he felt when he could not find her. Taking Roach's reigns, he lead her down the path to the keep. </p>
<p>At the gate stood Fringilla, cloaked in the black and gold of Nilfgaard. She had two dozen guards and six mages at her side. In the midst of them, Triss lay pale and unconscious, her breathing slow and labored. "I've brought you a trade, Fringilla." He called out. </p>
<p>"A trade?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and caution. "Where is Yennefer?"</p>
<p>"I have brought you someone you want more than the Mage." Geralt nodded and Ciri dismounted. She walked past Geralt and stood in the middle of the path, removing her hood. "The lion cub of Cintra."</p>
<p>Fringilla gasped softly. She was not expecting this. To bring back Cirilla herself, instead of Yennefer, would be a great victory. But she knew she must be cautious. There was no possible reason for them to give up the girl this easily. "Do you think me daft, Witcher?" She hissed, recovering from her surprise. "You offer her up this easily?"</p>
<p>Geralt sighed. "It turns out the girl is more trouble than she's worth. Give me Triss so I can be on my way."</p>
<p>Fringilla raised an eyebrow. "And what interest is Triss to you, Witcher?"</p>
<p>"She saved my life, once." He spread his hands out and shrugged. "I'm returning the favor."</p>
<p>"Indeed." Fringilla's eyes moved to Ciri was remained the same spot. "Girl, you will come here. And if you struggle, I will kill her." She motioned to Triss.</p>
<p>Ciri nodded. "I understand." She walked forward. Her fingers twitched. At the same time Geralt threw his arm out and cast Aard, sending all but Ciri, who had cast Quen, flying back. Ciri drew her sword and charged the guard. Fringilla growled as she got up, calling chaos to attack Geralt, who had drawn his sword and was approaching. She knocked him back with her power, urging her guard forward. She turned her own attention on Ciri, picking up a blade and trying to trap the girl.</p>
<p>Ciri though, would not be so easily caught. Small and agile, she dodged the double attack and held her hand out. Her heart beat fast within her chest as she made the sign to cast Axii on one of the soldiers. It wasn't quite as straightforward and far from easy as when she practiced with Eskel and Lambert, but as the soldier reacted to the spell and turned his blade, Ciri saw that she was successful. Fringilla was forced to fight, and stab the man. Not that she had any regrets, his life meant nothing to her, but the animosity that boiled in her over the girl's actions spurred her forward. Enraged, the Mage rushed for the girl, attacking her brutally and heavy handedly. Her sword clashed hard against the girl's and she continued to beat again her. She used her chaos to throw and pin Ciri against the stone wall of the keep. "Geralt!" She called, realizing she could not move. She struggled hard against the hold, but the invisible bonds would break. Across the way the Witcher was still fighting off the guards and mages. He moved as quickly as he could, tearing through the bodies in a bloody butchery, but he would not be able to reach her.</p>
<p>Suddenly Fringilla was thrown off her feet. She had been hit by something. When she looked at the ground, she found the head of the one of the soldiers she had sent after Yennefer. She gasped and staggered to her feet, finding Yennefer and Sabrina standing in front of Ciri. "Do something!" She yelled at her remaining mages. One of the conjured a fireball, turning to dust as she launched it, but it was easily deflected by Yennefer, who needed to simply hold out her hand and the blast was deflected into the sky. With her other hand the sorceress summoned chaos, wrapping it's tendrils around Fringilla's throat.  </p>
<p>"If you kill me you will never be able to heal her!" Fringilla hissed, gesturing to Triss. </p>
<p>"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Yennefer told her calmly. "You will never hunt my daughter again." Another of the mages managed to throw a fireball at her. She saw it coming, and had to take her eyes off Fringilla, however briefly, to deflect it back. It sparked the remaining guards, giving Geralt enough advantage to finish them off. Sabrina and Ciri rushed to check on Triss. But the moment her concentration was off Fringilla was a moment too long.</p>
<p>Fringilla in her own chaos, shoved Yennefer back and pinned her to the stonewall. "Yennefer!" Ciri yelled, but Sabrina held her back, pulled the girl to her to prevent her running forward. </p>
<p>"Ciri, stay!" Yennefer hissed, struggling against the choking force of Fringilla's hold. She could barely move, and every attempt to do so seemed to sap her strength.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Yennefer? Not what you expected?" She twisted the hold and Yennefer coughed. </p>
<p>"Sabrina, help her!" Ciri begged. Sabrina glanced over her shoulder, and started a spell of her own.</p>
<p>"Stop!" Fringilla threw a blast at Sabrina, and she flew back into the wall. Ciri rushed to the injured Mage. Sabrina groaned softly, her eyes unfocused as she tried to recover from the blow. </p>
<p>Geralt cast Aard and threw Fringilla back. He stalked forward, his footsteps heavy. Finally released Yennefer collapsed, grabbing for her throat and coughing. Geralt hissed, his eyes off Fringilla as he turned direction, going over to help his wife up.      </p>
<p>"Geralt!" As Fringilla rushed, blade raised, to the stab the Witcher she was thrown back, slamming hard into a tree. Geralt turned around quickly and then back to Yennefer. She looked down at her hands, revealing she had cast Aard. </p>
<p>"Yen...your eyes." Geralt looked at her, hoping he was wrong, but no, she did have gold rimming her irises, sparkling against the usual violet. He helped her up, still staring at her eyes. </p>
<p>"No! How could this be possible! You, use a Witcher's spell?" Fringilla yelled, and spat as she got up. Geralt quickly cast Quen and repelled Fringilla's next attack. The force was enough distraction that Yennefer, recovering her strength, threw her hands out and cast igni. Fringilla burned in flames. Spent, Yen leaned against the wall for support. Her chest burned and her vision began to blur. Her muscles seemed to all go slack at the same time. Geralt grabbed unto her and she fainted into his arms.</p>
<p>"Yen?"</p>
<p>She woke with a start, expecting a dream and to be attacked. Instead she found Geralt sitting at her bedside. She looked around, the room was bright with high ceilings. The air smell fresh and clean. There were several other beds besides hers, all draped with white blankets. Geralt wore his usual emotionless expression as she turned to him. "Where..."</p>
<p>"The temple of Melitiele."</p>
<p>She looked over her shoulder and saw that Triss occupied the nearest bed. She didn't look quite as pale, and her breathing seemed easier. Yennefer could see the rise and fall of her chest. "Triss? Is she..."</p>
<p>"She will be fine. The sisters are working to undo the potion Fringilla gave her."</p>
<p>There was one more thing, but she was afraid to ask and looking to her husband offered no answers so she sucked in her breath sharply, palming first her stomach and then starting to go lower. Geralt caught her hand. "The baby is still there. Nenneke checked. Twice." He assured her. "Both times all she said is that it's a healthy boy and he's due in 5 months time."</p>
<p>"He's not hurt?" She held her breath, still not quite believing it.</p>
<p>"He's healthy." Nenneke approached and sat down beside her. "How you managed to ensure this is beyond me." She shook her head.</p>
<p>"Yen!" Ciri rushed into the room accompanied by Sabrina. She hurried to the sorceress's bedside and hugged her. "I have so much to tell you! Sabrina has been teaching me all kinds of spells." </p>
<p>"Is that so? What can you do now?" Yen turned her attention to the girl, but she still felt Nenneke's eyes on her. Ciri began to ramble about her latest work when Nenneke's voice pierced her mind. <em>A born-Witcher will be unpredictable, Yennefer. Ensure that he can control his chaos. </em>She looked down at her stomach, and placed a gentle hand over it. </p>
<p>Later that day Sabrina created a portal to send the Witcher, his Sorceress, and their daughter home. Triss had yet to awaken, but Sabrina promised she would send a raven when she did. For a sorceress who had always ignored her emotions, she had difficulty saying goodbye to Ciri, whom she had grown quite fond of. Yennefer promised that she would return the girl to visit her newly claimed aunts after the baby was born. For now it was time to return to Kaer Morhen, to pass the remains of winter in what Yennefer hoped would now be quiet.</p>
<p>Back at Kaer Morhen, the wolves, the bard, and the sorceress gathered around the table for dinner. Jaskier brought his lute. Ciri showed off her spellwork to Eskel and Lambert. Geralt tried to ease his own fears and those of Vesemir's. Yennefer's eyes had returned to their vibrate violet, the gold depleted as though it never was, but both Witcher's agreed it was probably not Yen herself who was able to tap into the power of the Witcher, but the baby, using his mother as a conduit. "Not yet born and already able to access power is worrying." Vesemir had said. Yennefer shook his worries aside. She was no longer fearful. Her son had survived destiny's wrath, for now.</p>
<p>Jaskier strummed his lute and offered her his hand. "Help me with this next song, Yen." He helped her up as he started to play. His voice came out strong, but mournful. She closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her.         </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">The call of the White Wolf is loudest at the dawn </span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">The call of a stone heart is broken and alone</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Geralt looked up, hearing the lyrics. The fire lit the room behind them, bathing both Jaskier and Yennefer in red-washed light. It contrasted well against Jaskier's black and grey jacket, that he had finally noticed. Out of character for the bard, who preferred bright colors, it now seemed he was adapting the pallet of himself and Yennefer. Yen still wore the dress from Sodden, dark grey and wrapped with black and silver ropes, but the stain was no longer upon it. Sabrina had restored it for her. Yen was a little more attracted to it now, and he was thankful because he found he really liked that dress. He had said nothing, but his eyes radiated with love for his bard and his sorceress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Born of Kaer Morhen </span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Born of No Love </span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">The song of the White Wolf is cold as driven snow</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Ciri ceased her magic and instead was entranced by Jaskier's song. Eskel reach to pull her down to sit between him and Lambert, but she resisted, going instead to stand at Vesemir's side. She tentatively reached out and put her hand on his black-fur clade shoulder. The old Witcher patted her hand, letting her stand beside him as they listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Bear not your eyes upon him lest steel or silver draw </span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Lay not your breast against him or lips to ease his roar</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Yennefer's eyes found Geralt's and she smiled. His golden gaze pierced her, and she could feel the love he radiated for herself and Jaskier.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone </span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Yennefer joined her voice with Jaskier's. They looked at each other with knowing and affection. He had figured out how to end the song perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Cast not your eyes upon him, lest he kiss you with his sword </span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Lay not your heart against him or your lips to ease his roar </span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">For the song of the White Wolf we'll always sing alone</span></em>
</p>
<p>Geralt got up and gestured for Yennefer to go up the stairs. He grabbed Jaskier, throwing him over his shoulder. The bard chuckled, finishing the song as Geralt carried him towards the stairs, Yen in close step. Lambert and Eskel were already making bets while Vesemir asked Ciri to clear the table and then meet him by the fire so they could read for awhile, to keep her attention away from what her parents would be doing all night. And Geralt absolutely intended to take his husband and his wife all night.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. It's Rare the Man Who Will Hold to Faith and Face Me in the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier opened his eyes and a grin spread across his lips. Geralt and Yennefer were both still asleep. The Witcher sprawled on his back, sheets barely covering his groin, one thigh exposed, and arm propped behind his head. The sorceress lay on her side, one arm cradling her belly, the other tucked under the pillow.</p><p>Quietly, the bard sat up and inched over, drapping a leg over the Witcher's thighs and setting himself down in his lap. He used his fingers to expore the Witcher's chest, combing them lightly down his pectorals, trapping his nipples between his fingers. He leaned forward a little and lapped at one erect, pump nipple, swirling his tongue around the base of it, biting gently before kissing it and moving on to the other.</p><p>He licked a thick, wet strip over to the other nipple and captured it between his teeth, pulling at it softly as he worked his tongue around. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish, Bard." Came Geralt's voice, heavy and deep in the early morning air. Jaskier looked up and grinned, placing wet kisses down the Witcher's belly.</p><p>He pulled the sheet back the sheet and raised an eyebrow, seeing the Witcher's heavy cock aready erect and straining, balls heavy and ready for release. He glanced up at Geralt, cornflower eyes gleaming develishly before he parted his lips and swallowed the head of his cock. Geralt moaned quietly, his chest rumbling. He reached over and traced Jaskier's lips, parted wide around his cock, with his thumb. The bard licked at the head, savorying the pre-cum that began to leak from the slit. He brought a hand up to steady himself against the Witcher's pelvis, bobbing his head down to take more of his thick cock, earning himself anofher moan from the monster hunter. Geralt racked his fingers through Jaskier's hair, catching slightly and pulling as the bard swallowed him down. </p><p>Pleased with himself, Jaskier bobbed his head, flicking his tongue back and forth against the base. Geralt groaned, hand slipling down to cup the bard's neck. He bucked his hips upward just enough to feel his cock hit the back of Jaskier's throat, earning him his own squeak from the bard. </p><p>"Do you intend to finish me, or shall I fill you?" Geralt's voice rumbled. Jaskier groaned in responce, wrapping his fingers around the Witcher's heavy balls and squeezing gently. He swallowed the Witcher down again before slowly pulling off, leaving a thick wet trail in his wake.</p><p>Jaskier grabbed the oil from the bedside table and poured it over his own fingers. Geralt raised an eyebrow watching his bard curiously. He groaned softly seeing Jaskier insert his own finger into his arsehole. The groaned, meewing around the stretch. Geralt started to reach around but Jaskier slapped his hand away, so the Witcher grabbed his hip instead, holding the bard steady while he fucked himself with one finger, than two. He writhed and moved, circling his hips as he pressed deeper into himself. Geralt growled, cock twitching at the show. </p><p>After another moment, panting Jaskier pulled his fingers out and fumbled his way unto Geralt's lap, lowering himself down unto his cock. "Damnit Jaskier." Geralt hissed. He bucked his hips upward, to meet the strokes the bard was already making. Jaskier moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he moved his hips up and down. Geralt squeezed his hip hard, his other hand coming down to wrap around the bard's cock. He flicked his wrist in time with his thrusts, making the bard meew and moan. "Fuck, Jasier. Beautiful." He muttered. </p><p>"Geralt." Jaskier cried, thighs quivering. The witcher squeezed his hip again, holding him steady on his cock and thrusted hard and deep up into him. Jaskier moaned, breathing in short gasps as he felt his balls tighten and his stomach shift. He opened his eyes briefly and found himself staring into Yennefer's wordless gaze. She had two fingers inside herself, rubbing and twisting. The sight of her pleasuring herself at the minstrations of him and their Witcher was enough to finish the bard. He came yelling Geralt's name at the Witcher's next thrust, his release spurting over the Witcher's chest. </p><p>Geralt groaned. He swore Jaskier's name through clentched teeth, delivering several more shallow thrusts before he finished inside him. Panting, Jaskier crawled down against the Witcher's chest, ignoring the stickiness of his own seed, placing a messy kiss against his lips. Geralt kissed him back, tongue worming into his mouth, sparing with Jaskier's own. </p><p>Warm, wet lips pressed into his neck, and Jaskier felt Yennefer press against him. The warmth of body heat from both Witcher and Sorceress, coupled with the let down from his own orgasm had the bard's eyes feeling heavy. He pressed his face into Geralt's neck, still panting softly. Geralt ran his fingers through his hair, now sticky with sweat and kissed his temple. "I love you, Witcher." He mumbled against the hot flesh. </p><p>"I love you too, Bard." Geralt muttered. He kissed Jaskier's hair and his gaze found Yennefer. He reached across the bard and she took his hand, entwining their fingers together. He didnt need to express anything to her. She smiled curling up against Jaskier's back and closing her eyes. The bard was already snoring. Geralt grunted, settling himself in the tanglement of limbs and bodies and closing his eyes again. </p><p>The rest of the winter passed as thus. Not quietly, but calmly in the way the clash of steel on steel ripples through the air. Jaskier's music filled the halls in the morning and his voice permeated the night. Ciri grew in skill and strength, mentored by Yennefer and the wolves who all looked out for her in their own way. Yennefer's belly grew round and heavy, proof of the new life waiting the spring.  </p><p>The snows melted from the mountain, the dark, cold days grew lighter, though the air remained chilled. Yennefer and Geralt were in the courtyard with Ciri on the day Lambert and Eskel were to leave. Ciri had grown tall in the winter. Her head now reached to Geralt's shoulder, giving her a little less advantage in their sparing as she could no longer duck under his overhead blows. </p><p>Yennefer was quiet this morning. She had felt colder than usual, and her back was sore. Moreover she was more naseous than she had been in the months since Fringilla's defeat and found breakfast inedible. She had wrapped herself in her cloak and sat down in the sunshine, leaning her back against the stone wall. </p><p>"You look pale." Jaskier approached, carrying an apple and looking miserable. "Are you alright?" </p><p>She nodded as he sat down beside her. "I could ask you the same. What has you so down?"</p><p>"Ah, I have a bit of writer's block. Nothing seems to flow anymore." He bit off a chunk of apple. </p><p>"Had enough of the tales of wolves in winter, have you?" She teased.</p><p>He grinned leaning into her but she gasped softly and brushed him back. "Yen?" He looked at her. </p><p>"Sorry. My back is sore." She winced. </p><p>"Can I?" He gestured to her side and she nodded. He placed a warm hand against her back and then around to her side and stomach. She winced again and he could feel her belly tighten. "Uh...Yen...I think you're in labor." </p><p>"What?" She looked at him and then down at her belly. "Mmm." She rubbed her belly, the tightening fading, but a few minutes later it returned. "Oh." This time she gasped softly. "Oh fuck, I think you're right." She grabbed his arm, moaning softly. </p><p>He discarded his apple and patted her hand. "Uh...just, remember to breathe." He instructed. "Maybe we should get you back to bed?" </p><p>"No. I want to be up and moving. It will...helps things along." She rubbed her belly. Her back pain seemed to continue to get worse. "Gods, my back." </p><p>Jaskier stood up and grabbed unto her, helping her pull herself up. She leaned into his chest and he rubbed her back as she winced, moaning softly. </p><p>"Yen?" Geralt and Ciri had put down their swords and were approaching. </p><p>"It's alright. She's in labor." The bard explained. Geralt's raised an eyebrow. "You should probably send that raven to Sabrina and Triss, Ciri." </p><p>Ciri nodded and went to find the raven that Yennefer how regularly used to communicate with them. Sabrina and Triss had promised to come help Yennefer with the delivery when it was time. Both Mages had remained at the temple and trained as healers, though Triss found herself more apt for midwifery than Sabrina. </p><p>Yennefer leaned against Jaskier again, this time she clenched at her belly. Geralt stepped forward and grabbed her stomach, rubbing it to sooth the pain. "Do you want to walk the courtyard or do you want a hot bath?" </p><p>"Mmm." She replied. "Walk. It will encourage my waters to break." Geralt nodded. He took one side and Jaskier stayed at the other. For nearly an hour if not more they walked up and down the courtyard. </p><p>Eskel had come out to see what the commotion was after Ciri tore through the keep looking for the raven. After discovering that the wolf pup was on it's way, he and Lambert agreed immediately to delay their departure. Monsters could wait for another day. </p><p>Ciri, having finally and successfully dispatched the raven, came out to walk with them. She told stories and quarreled with Jaskier to help pass the time. Geralt and Yennefer were grateful that both loved to talk. It was a welcomed distraction, for once. </p><p>After another hour of walking, the contractions seemed to come in shorter intervals. Yennefer cried out and grasped for Geralt, who wrapped his arms around as he had done the previous times. This time she grasped for the hem of her dress and worked her hand between her legs. She withdrew to find her fingers wet. "My waters have gone." She hissed, the tightening in her belly still twisting painfully. </p><p>Geralt waited out the pain before sweeping her into his arms. "Ciri, stay with Eskel. Jaskier, get a bath ready." He carried her up into the keep and mounted the stairs, Jaskier hurrying behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. New Year's Day, Dawning Wet on Britain's Shore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt sat Yen down on the bed. She cried out and gripped his shoulders. He leaned forward, letting her use his body to steady herself, to coax herself through the pain. "Geralt." She hissed, and suddenly there were tears. He didn't expect this, but he took them in stride, thumbing them away as she clawed at his shirt, pinched his skin with her nails. </p><p>"I've got the tub." Jaskier came in with the wooden washing tub. He set it down in the middle of the room. "There's water boiling in several fireplaces." He added. "Uh..." He suddenly felt extremely awkward and out of place. "Can I fetch anything else?" He set his hands on his hips, eyes twitching nervously. He fully expected Yennefer to throw him out. </p><p>"Come over here, Jaskier." He looked surprised but obeyed, moving over to the bed. He sat down on the bed beside her, still holding the look of confusion. "Will you rub chamomile on my back?" He nodded getting up quickly and going over to her vanity. "Help me out of this dress, will you?" She panted as she tugged at the lacing that went from breast to waist. He helped her undo the ties and pulled the heavy cotton from her shoulders, down her stomach and tossed it to the floor. She was wearing a sleeveless chemise underneath, but he left that alone, figuring she wanted a little dignity, even among her husband and her lover. He knelt to unlace her boots and helped her out of them. She grabbed his neck, pulling him up for a kiss. He kissed her back until Jaskier cleared his throat. "Help me down." She said to Geralt, and he helped her get on her knees. she turned around and buried her face into the bedding. Geralt lifted her chemise to her shoulders so that Jaskier could rub the herbs into her skin. </p><p>"Is this helping?" The bard asked, rubbing small circles over the length of her back, but focusing on the lower portion. She nodded into the sheets, though she said nothing. </p><p>There was a knock at the door. "Water's ready." Eskel muttered. "I'll just uh, leave it here." </p><p>Geralt got up and went to retrieve the buckets. He brought them into the room and poured them into the bath. "Yen?" Jaskier helped her up, and she leaned on him as they crossed the floor to the tub. He and Geralt both steadied her down into the water. The hot water seemed to be best remedy. Her body instantly began to relax, even as her belly tightened with another contraction.</p><p>The next few hours rotated between pacing the room until Yennefer chilled, and soaking in the tub until she was hot and a sheen of sweat coated her forehead and shoulders. Ciri appeared at the doorway nearly every hour, giving updates on the goings-on about the Keep. The raven had reappeared at the four hour, heralding Triss and Sabrina's arrival within the next. Lambert had gone to prep his horse so that he could ride out to meet them.    </p><p>Before the hour had passed however, Yennefer was again on her knees at the foot of the bed, gripping the sheets, though this time she bared down with her chin to her chest. "Yen?" Jaskier asked timidly. "Um...are you pushing?"</p><p>"The fuck does it look like, bard?" The Sorceress snapped, gasping softly as she suppressed a moan. </p><p>"Lambert isn't back with the Mages yet." Jaskier muttered, mostly to Geralt who was staring at their wife.</p><p>After a moment Geralt rolled up his sleeves, stuck his hands into the bowl of water on the vanity and calmly approached Yennefer. He knelt down behind her and lifted her chemise over her hips. He whispered something into her ear that Jaskier couldn't hear, and then gently moved his fingers between her thighs. "Fuck." He swore, moving back with a sigh. He looked over his shoulder at Jaskier. "I can feel his head, Jaskier. You're going to have to help me deliver this baby."</p><p>Jaskier's cornflower eyes widened and his jaw fell open slightly. "Uh...uh...what, what do I need to do?" </p><p>"Hold my hand." Came Yennefer's request. The bard scurried over to the bed immediately and knelt at her side. He put his hand over her clenched fists, and rubbed her back with the other. </p><p>With Yen supported by Jaskier, Geralt got up and began to collect what he needed. Not that they planned it this way, but they did discuss what to do in case of an emergency, where Triss and Sabrina arrived too late. Geralt knew the basic ins and outs of birth anyway. He needed blankets to clean and warm the baby, a bowl and a sterile knife for the afterbirth, herbs for Yennefer to take to prevent infection, and clean cloths to staunch any bleeding and pack her womb if necessary, which he really hoped wasn't but destiny was still a cruel bitch and didn't exactly like any of them. "Geralt." Came Jaskier's wavering voice. Poor bard was trying so hard not to panic. "She's pushing again." He finished sterilizing the knife and brought the objects over, laying them down on the bed. </p><p>"Pour fresh water into that bowl, Jaskier and dip a clean cloth." He directed, kneeling down behind the Sorceress again. He reached around the touched her stomach. Triss told him that he should be able to feel the baby moving down with each contraction, and he did indeed feel some movement under his hand. Yen spread her thighs wider, baring down as she gasped and moaned. "Breathe." He whispered into her ear, pressing himself against her so that she could feel the rise and fall of his own chest. He increased his breathing as much as he could to meet her need to pull air into her own lungs for the few seconds before another contraction started. Jaskier handed him the clean, wet cloth and returned to his perch on the side of the bed, giving her his hand to squeeze. Geralt placed the cloth between her thighs even as she hissed and swatted him for it. </p><p>Jaskier looked like he wanted to ask, but to his credit said nothing. Instead he bit his lip to keep back his voice, letting Yen squeeze his fingers. She squeezed particularly hard on the next contraction, yelling and cursing. "Geralt, fuck! Fuck, the head." She leaned forward and bit into the sheet, thighs spreading even wider.</p><p>Geralt took the cloth away and pressed his fingers into her. He didn't need to go very deep before he felt a slippery, smooth bulge. The cloth was spotted with blood and he discarded it to the side. He held her apart with his fingers. "Who bet on what hair color?" He asked after a moment. She swatted at him again. "Keep pushing, Yen." He told her. She cried out, squeezing Jaskier's hand harder. The bard winced. She bore down as hard as she could. Blood gushed between Geralt's fingers, and then the head. Yen stopped pushing if only for a moment to gasp, panting loudly before grabbing Jaskier's shoulder and using him as leverage to push. The bard cried out, as she basically pulled him forward and planted her arm into his back. "Yen, don't kill the bard." The Witcher remarked. </p><p>"Fuck off." She groaned, but released Jaskier from her grip. He winced and then crawled closer, setting his feet on either of her, so that she could push down on his shoulders for leverage while he held hers. "Sorry Jask." She muttered. There were tears again. And then she was screaming. Geralt grabbed another clean cloth and moped away some of the blood between her thighs. Yen pushed hard and Geralt guided the head out. With a groan she pushed one last time, collapsing against Jaskier. </p><p>Geralt pulled out their son washed in blood and fluid. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the boy, rubbing his back and chest. He was small enough that he fit snuggly into one of the Witcher's hands. The baby sneezed, looked up at his father with golden eyes, and promptly began to cry loudly. Yennefer and Jaskier both let out a sigh of relief. "Give-" She didn't need to say anything else, he handed the boy over into her waiting arms. "Oh." She let out a breath that seemed to have been held for years as she stared into their son's face. He stopped crying as she pressed him against her, giving him her breast. He took it almost eagerly, despite being only minutes old.</p><p>"Yeah, that's Geralt's son." Jaskier declared with glee. "I won, by the way, I said he'd have black hair." </p><p>"Fuck off bard." Geralt told him, though the smile on his face made it hard for him to appear serious. He kissed his wife's cheek, wrapped his arm around her. </p><p> "What name did you decide on? Tell me it's not Ehroc or Jaesyn."</p><p>Geralt smirked, looking over at Yen who glanced back at him before smiling as she looked at Jaskier. "We liked the name you picked, bard."</p><p>"You mean it?" The bard sniffed, as though he had been instantly brought to tears. </p><p>"Yes." Yennefer confirmed as he bent forward to get a better look at the baby. "His name is Gawain."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Gawain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I must say Geralt, if you ever decide to switch professions you would make an accomplished midwife." Triss and Sabrina were tending to Yennefer, who had just passed the afterbirth and was glad for the attention her sisters lavished her with. Triss helped her to bathe and change while Sabrina changed the bedding. She soon found herself warm and dry and tucked into bed. She closed her eyes and sleep found her quickly. Triss began to brew potions to assist Yennefer in healing and to help encourage her milk to come in, not that she doubted it would be much trouble, but she had seen the way the baby nursed when she first arrived and it was best to satisfy him quickly with the appetite he displayed. Geralt sat shirtless with his back pressed against the fireplace stones, his newborn son slumbering in his arms, pressed against his chest, and one of his fingers latched in his grip. Strong and steady even at an hour old. The Witcher's eyes could not be drawn away from his child. </p><p>"I brought food." Jaskier declared, entering the room with a tray piled with meat, vegetables, and ale. He was resoundingly shushed by two stern mages who gestured to Yennefer and then to Geralt. "Oh. Sorry." He handed Sabrina the tray and rubbed his arm awkwardly especially with the death glare she had given him. He thought Yennefer was fierce and scary, Sabrina had a glare that could cut a man.  </p><p>"Leave my bard be." Yennefer muttered, eyes still closed. "Come cuddle, Dandelion." She held her arms out to him. "You can keep my arms warm for whenever Geralt decides to give me back our baby." Triss and Sabrina quickly left the room to give the couple some privacy.  </p><p>"He'll give him back just as soon as he opens his mouth or his bowels." Jaskier teased, going over to the bed. He climbed in beside Yen and snuggled into her arms. </p><p>Geralt smirked. "Jaskier, you know I've been covered in worst things than vomit and shit." He got up slowly, trying not to jostle the newborn as he made quick strides over to the bed. He bent over and kissed the bard first, and then his sorceress before he laid the infant between them and climbed into the bed behind Yennefer.</p><p>Gawain sneezed, startling himself awake, but he didn't cry. Instead he looked up, his golden eyes immediately finding his mother's face. Yennefer smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She explored his face with her fingertips, tenderly and carefully running the pads of her fingers over his raven hair, his ears and lips. "Hello, son." She muttered, kissing him again. "Hello, Gawain. Did you sleep well?" He flailed his arms and she put her fingers into one of his hands. He curled his own around hers and she smiled. "You have a grip just like your papa already." She kissed his hand. "My strong little Witcher." </p><p>Curious, Jaskier slipped his finger into Gawain's other hand. "Jaskier, uh..." Geralt started to warn. The bard yelped when the newborn squeezed his finger. "She's not exaggerating." Yennefer laughed as Jaskier pulled back his finger and put it in his mouth. Geralt chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>"How is he that strong already?" The bard shook out his hand.</p><p>"He's a half-Witcher." The three looked over to find Vesemir standing at the door with the other wolves and Ciri. "May we come in?"</p><p>"Do you want to meet your grandfather and your uncles, my little wolf?" Yennefer rubbed her nose against her son's. "Will you greet them or will they suffer your roar?" She smiled. "Your sister wants to meet you as well. Ciri, you can hold him first."</p><p>Geralt got up and grabbed the chair from the corner. He brought it over to the side of the bed and gestured for Ciri to sit down. Yennefer passed the baby into Geralt's arms and the Witcher in turn put Gawain into Ciri's. "Ciri, this is Gawain." It was hard not to notice the pride with which Geralt spoke when he said it. Ciri took the boy into her arms and smiled at him. </p><p>"He's got your golden eyes." She observed. "And I think he's got your mouth, Yennefer." </p><p>"I told you!" Jaskier smirked. "I think that makes me two for two."</p><p>"Oh fuck off, bard. I'm not giving you anymore of my coin." Lambert hissed, though it was in good fun. </p><p>"I find it very disagreeable that you placed bets on my son, Jaskier." Yennefer swatted his arm. </p><p>"You can punish me for it later." He hinted. Yennefer winked. Geralt shook his head. What ever was he going to do with the two of them. </p><p>"Vesemir, do you want to hold him?" Ciri asked. </p><p>"I will later on, lion cub. Eskel much desires to hold him." Vesemir put his pipe to his lips as he moved out of the way.</p><p>Geralt smirked softly, taking the baby back from Ciri. He adjusted the silver cotton blanket around his son and went over to Eskel and Lambert. "Eskel." He handed the child over and Eskel nearly forgot to hide his eagerness. Geralt said nothing, watching his brother's stoney face dissolve into warmth and softness at the sight of  Gawain. Lambert held his composure much tighter, but Geralt still recognized the look of fondness in his brother's eyes.</p><p>After a minute or two, Gawain started to wiggle in Eskel's arms. He didn't cry, but he whimpered a little, scrunching his eyes shut, face reddening. "Alas, the wolf pup yelps for his mother." Eskel brought him back to the bed and handed him over to Yennefer's waiting arms. "Thank you." He whispered, quietly enough that only Yennefer could hear him. The sorceress nodded, a smile playing at her lips. "I believe we out to leave the pup and his mother to their den. Let's go Ciri, there's a broadsword with your name upon it, and then I believe Triss promised to show you some healing spells." The witcher offered his hand to the lion cub and she accepted, giggling as he swung her up unto his back.</p><p>They left the room, leaving only Jaskier and Geralt with Yennefer and the baby. "I think I might like to watch whatever it is they're getting up to." Jaskier joked. He kissed Yennefer sweetly and got off the bed, bounding out of the room after the wolves.</p><p>"And what of you, my love?" Yennefer asked as she undid the top of her shift and put Gawain to her breast.</p><p>"Hmm." Was Geralt's response as he went over to the bed and kissed her. He ran his hand over his son's hair.</p><p>"Geralt, you haven't left my side through all of this, and I love you for it, but it's time for you to go play with your brothers, not to mention Ciri. She misses you." The Witcher frowned, but seemed to be considering it. "Go! We'll be fine, and we won't disappear if you take your eyes off us. I promise."</p><p>"Do you?" He kissed her again. "As my sorceress wishes, then."</p><p>"Goodbye, Sir Witcher. I'll see you when it's time for supper." Yennefer chuckled, giving him a one-handed push towards the door. He smiled and then headed out. "Well now I have you all to myself, Gawain." She told her son, snuggling him. </p><p>Once he was fed and sated she put her son down in the bed of furs. She kissed his little belly before wrapping him tightly in a blanket. "Time to sleep my little wolf pup." There was a slight breeze, and the sorceress felt a familiar chill at her spine. Hastily, she scooped her son back into her arms before she turned. "Say it is you and that I am not dreaming."</p><p>"You are very much awake, Yennefer." Tissaia whispered. "I am sorry I have been hidden from you these last few months."</p><p>"You've missed a lot." She cradled her son against her chest. She could feel Tissaia's eyes straining to look at the baby. "Your grandson is eager to meet you." She turned fully then, and Tissaia crossed the threshold between them to touch the boy. "Gawain, this is your grandmother." She offered the rectoress the baby, and Tissaia hesitated before finally taking him into her arms.  </p><p>"Hello Gawain." She whispered, staring at the sleepy child. She held him close against her chest and a tear trickled down her face. She cleared her throat and took a moment to compose herself. "I dare say, I am out of practice. It's been quite some time since I've held something so new to the world." </p><p>Yennefer smiled. "He may be new to the world, but he is old in spirit. He's much like his father, he doesn't cry very often, but he finds every excuse to fill his belly."</p><p>Tissaia laughed lightly. "He is very strong, but I think you overestimate the amount of his father in him. I believe in time he may end up more like you, Yennefer."</p><p>"Gods help us all in that case." She laughed. "But you're right. I can feel the chaos he imparts, and yet...it doesn't feel threatening or malicious, powerful, but gentle."</p><p>"The elf in him may have seen to that. Elder blood can cause a great many things, as you would know and have seen." Tissaia smiled sadly.</p><p>Yennefer nodded. "Will you stay with us? For a short while, anyway?" Tissaia smiled. Ciri was suddenly in the room, having run up the stairs with great haste. "Ciri? What is it?" Yennefer immediately took on a look of concern.</p><p>"Oh, I...I wanted to ask. Gawain is a Witcher, right?"</p><p>Yennefer laughed. "You snuck away from the wolves and ran all the way up here to ask me that?"</p><p>"Well no, I was just wondering if he would also be a Mage one day? Cause maybe it would be good for him to see Triss' magic and Sabrina's." </p><p>"He might be." Tissaia answered. "He's already shown himself as a conduit of chaos." </p><p>Yennefer smiled at Tissaia. "Ciri this is Tissaia de Vries." She introduced. "She raised me, like how Vesemir raised Geralt." </p><p>Ciri smiled brightly "And how you and Geralt are raising me. So you're kind of like Gawain's grandmother...and mine?" </p><p>Tissaia hesitated for a moment. She looked at Yennefer, who smiled and nodded. The old sorceress nodded at to the girl. "If that is how you would have me, Princess Cirilla, than yes, I will be as a grandmother to you." She smiled. "Now, will you hold Gawain while I get Yennefer back in bed?" Ciri nodded eagerly, taking the baby while Tissaia shooed Yennefer back into bed.</p><p>Once Yen was back in bed and tucked into the covers, Tissaia helped Ciri place Gawain in the fur-filled cradle at the foot of the bed.  </p><p>"Did you know my mother?" Ciri took off her cloak and went to sit at Tissaia's feet beside the bed. </p><p>"Yes and your grandmother and your great grandparents and grest great grandparents." </p><p>"Oh you've lived a long time. Like Vesemir." </p><p>Yennefer laughed out loud. "Indeed she has. Long enough to know quite a bit about raising magical girls." </p><p>Tissaia chuckled. "Yes, though I'm not sure how good I will be with a boy."</p><p>"In which case it's a good thing I'm here. Mistress de Vries." Vesemir crossed into the room, took her hand and kissed her ring. She smiled, and Yennefer swore she blushed a little. "I have plenty of experience raising magical boys."</p><p>"Indeed. Are you here to take this wayward girl in hand?" She gestured to Ciri.</p><p>"I am. Someone is suppose to be practicing their fencing." He tried to look cross with the princess. </p><p>"Well, that is perhaps something I can help with. I'm quite accomplished in that field."</p><p>Vesemir raised an eyebrow. "Quite. Perhaps you will grace us with your skills." </p><p>Tissaia hesitated looking over at Yennefer. Yennefer rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Leave my pup and I to our den, I will quite relish the silence! At least until Sabrina comes up to guilt me into drinking that horrible healing decoction." She waved her hands dramatically, shooing them all from the room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. See to it You Serve Us Well in All the Paths of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vesemir and Geralt were sitting in the courtyard. The moon had risen over the trees and a cool breeze fluttered through the leaves. The old witcher was hooded and cloaked in his usual black. Geralt was wearing his cloak wrapped around his torso, Gawain slumbering peacefully tucked between his arm and chest, wrapped warmly in the cloak. "The world is quiet tonight. It will not always be so." Vesemir, glanced down at Gawain and then to Geralt. Geralt nodded. "I know you and Yennefer spurned the warnings from your elders, and perhaps you were correct to do so, but I do hope you are not leaving." </p>
<p>"No. Jaskier isnt as young as he used to be. Yennefer and I may well live many more lifetimes. The path can wait. Though, Ciri may choose to leave in another year or so." </p>
<p>"Yes, she must seek out all that destiny has in store for her." Vesemir tugged on his pipe.</p>
<p>There was laughter from inside, around the hearth where witchers and mages mingled freely, drunk on ale and wine, urged on by the bard's lewd tales. Ciri was thankfully abed, no more the wiser for the cardinal acts of the world. Geralt caught Vesemir's eyes lingering a moment too long on Tissaia's form. It was her last night at Kaer Morhen, in the morning she would depart with Triss and Sabrina for the Temple, Eskel and Lambert would escort them to the border before taking up the Path.</p>
<p>"Go to her." Geralt urged.</p>
<p>Vesemir smiled but shook his head. "No. The days of placating the satisfaction of the flesh are over for me, and she is still as young in body as she is old in spirit."</p>
<p>Geralt laughed. "Ah, you don't think you could keep up with her."</p>
<p>Vesemir chuckled. He sucked on his pipe for a long moment. "She lost someone in the war. I feel the emptiness in her heart. I don't wish to fill it with something that will be equally empty when the rooster crows. I know you believe you've learnt this Geralt, that sometimes the best thing you can do for someone you love is let them go, but you have yet to truly let anyone go."</p>
<p>"You mean Ciri?"</p>
<p>"Ciri. Jaskier, when his time comes. Gawain, when he's old enough to walk the path. Yennefer too someday. Whether to the sword, the reaper, or the decay of time, you have links in the world that will leave you, and you have to let them. That too is a part of destiny."</p>
<p>Geralt took a deep breath as images flashed before his eyes. Ciri old on her throne or dead on the battlefield, whatever end she would meet destiny had yet to decide. Jaskier's grave on an early spring morning, somewhere warm and calm, under a tree near the coast. Gawain covered in black blood and a mutilated corpse, golden eyes half-opened in a ghost stare. And Yennefer, competitive to the end, beating him to the reaper if by moments. </p>
<p>The child in his arm stirred, sensing both his distress and the fact that his mother was much too far away for his pleasure. He vocalized this displeasure with high pitch whines. If Geralt closed his eyes his boy did indeed sound like a hungry baby wolf. </p>
<p>"Your pup is crying for his mother." Vesemir teased. </p>
<p>"He does have a preference for her, doesn't he. Especially after a nap." </p>
<p>"He would have a preference for you too, Geralt, if your breasts were heavy with milk." Yennefer strolled into the courtyard, pulling her black fur cloak tightly around her chest. "I can hear him even from inside. Your bard is filthy, by the way." </p>
<p>"Oh he's my bard now, is he?" Geralt kissed their son's forehead lightly before giving him over to his mother. Yennefer took him quickly to her breast, using her cloak to shield him from the night air. </p>
<p>"He is when he's in need of a good rough fucking and proper belting." Geralt wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed for the warmth of the keep. </p>
<p>"Ah. So you need me to take him in hand and punish him." He pulled her in front of him so he could kiss her. Once inside he could hear exactly what Yennefer met. Jaskier was sloshed, and nearly every word that came from his lips had some dominative of fuck attached to it. "Will that please you, my lady? To watch me beat the bard till his arse is red and then fill him with my massive cock?" He growled against her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip.</p>
<p>"Oh yes." She purred. "Do my bidding, Witcher." She grinned seductively as he pulled her closer, lips exploring her flushed hot flesh about her neck and collarbone. "Not too excited now, Witcher. You have a task to tend to." She moaned softly as he bite her just under her collarbone and sucked, leaving the flesh bruised.</p>
<p>"I'm just getting started." He hissed. A strangled cry from their son, trapped between their bodies saw him pull away. Gawain burped and settled, as though pleased with himself for successfully diverting his parents' attention. "Cock inhibiter." Geralt whispered with a great deal of pleasure on his face.</p>
<p>"Don't call him that." Yennefer tried to suppress a laugh. "Go get Jaskier." She directed, pushing him in the direction of the hearth. She slapped his ass sharply as he turned from her. "As for you, Gawain, it's bedtime, my love." She touched her son's nose with the tip of her finger as she said so. Gawain's face twisted as though the implication was offensive. "Oh no you don't." She kissed his nose. "You're not going to pitch a fit, sweet wolf. I know the difference between your roar and your playfulness, my pup." There was shriek of protest from the hearth and Geralt walked by her touting a cursing Jaskier over his shoulder. The sorceress laughed, following her husband and lover up the stairs to their room.</p>
<p>Once inside Jaskier was unceremoniously dumped unto the bed while Yennefer sat down in the chair near the fireplace. She brought Gawain's cradle to the side of the chair, so that she could rock him to sleep while watching the evening's entertainment. Her body was not yet healed enough to participate, so she would have to be an observer only, but thought was not unpleasant to her. Besides, Jaskier deserved to have moments where Geralt was his. To reassure him that he was equal part of their relationship, and that Gawain's birth did not make him less important in their lives, or change the way Geralt -and Yennefer-loved him.</p>
<p>She laid Gawain down among the soft furs. He whimpered in protest, but they were forced, his eyes were already closing, though he tried to fight the sleep that was baring down upon him. Yennefer cast the protection spell she used nightly over him. The spell was designed to alert her in case something happened, like if his breathing or heart rate became too slow (she had to adjust it a little when she realized his heart beat like a Witcher's) or his temperature went up or if something unrecognizable penetrated the field around spell. It also had the added benefit of filtering out loud noises so that her hearing-sensitive baby wasn't startled by sounds of the Keep all night, sexual, violent, stupid or otherwise. The infant Witcher would soon be fighting miniature monsters in his dreams, at least that's what Yennefer liked to think he dreamt about. She knew what her son was and what he was likely destined for. Though it pained her, she knew Geralt's evening daydream, which she saw through their mind link, was indeed her son's destiny. A fair-if tragic-price for letting his existence be possible. Destiny had given life violently, and would take it back just so. Had promised her the consequence for having her child would be that she'd also bury him. She hoped it was many years off, she would train him, his father and his uncles would train him, for it to be so.</p>
<p>"Geralt!" Jaskier unhappy grunt of protest brought her out of her dark thoughts and she turned her attention to the bed. "Fuck." Their witcher had successfully shucked the bard of his doublet and trousers, and had used his shirt to bind his wrists to the bedpost. She watched Geralt rolled up his sleeves and take off his belt. She felt that shiver that went down Jaskier's spine. She could smell the leather in Geralt's hand, and knew the bard could too. "You're really going to do this in front of the baby?" It  was the only excuse the bard could think of.</p>
<p>"The baby is asleep and the protection spell is active." Yennefer offered, most unhelpfully to Jaskier's plight.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Jaskier was actually sweating. The anticipation was always the worst part. "Geralt...please."</p>
<p>"Should have kept your filthy fucking mouth shut tonight, Bard." The Witcher growled. "The only thing I want to hear from your fucking lips right now is you counting off each stroke that tans your arse, anything else will be added to your punishment. Clear?"</p>
<p>Oh Gods. The bard actually trembled. "Y-yeah." He managed, and then bit his lip. The leather snapped in the air and he heard it long before he felt it. "O-one." He ground out. Fuck it hurt. Stung like getting his ass caught in a beehive, not that he'd ever done that (okay, maybe that was a lie) and this was Geralt holding back so that he didn't hurt him for real. Another snap. "Twooooo." He fought the need to curse. "Three." There was low groan at the end of that he couldn't help but let out.</p>
<p>Yennefer's eyes hungered with lust as she watched Geralt paint Jaskier's arse red with every stripe of that heavy leather belt. The poor bard was going to need a good soothing salve before the night was through. Geralt was hold back quite a bit though. A heavy belt was not something to play around with lightly. And while Geralt could take a bit of hard play with one, there was no way he would go near that level with Jaskier, less he actually break the skin. He'd never forgive himself for making the bard bleed. The ten smacks she knew he was giving was enough to just give a bit of a welt, and most of that would be healed when he put the salve on. Jaskier counted off nine and finally ten, already in tears. She purred at how good he had taken them.</p>
<p>Geralt nearly purred as well. He dropped the belt to the floor, and ran his calloused hand over the bard's bright red globes. "Just a little more, Dandelion." Jaskier moaned at the nickname, even when Geralt pulled back and slapped his arsecheek.</p>
<p>"Ow." Jaskier moaned, using his "pathetic" voice. The kind of fake-hurt that he knew drove Geralt crazy. Not that it didn't actually really fucking hurt, but he was also rock hard and stiff against the mattress. "Ouch." He whimpered when Geralt slapped the other cheek. He spanked him a few more times, until the tears flowed freely and he was sniffling and limp. Then Geralt got up and grabbed the soothing salve that Yennefer had made. He liberally coated the white cream over both dark red cheeks, rubbing it in small, deep circles over both arsecheeks. Jaskier groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Geralt, seriously, I'm going to fucking cum right now." He replied honestly. The salve was amazing in it's own right, it took away the worst of the pain so that what remained was mostly just pleasurable. Geralt's fingers got dangerously close to his hole and he rocked himself against the mattress with a low keen. "Not fucking kidding, Witcher." </p>
<p>Geralt laughed, putting the salve to the side and picking up oil. He looked over his shoulder at where Yennefer was sitting, reclining on the chair now, her face radiating satisfaction, and adjusted his position so that she had full view of him spreading Jaskier's arse open and sticking his finger right up into him. Jaskier moaned, hips bucking. "Easy, Dandelion." He whispered, seductively. "Take a few deep breaths and relax." He nipped at the bard's ear as he worked his finger inside his tight heat. Geralt kept his free hand clamped down on Jaskier's lower back so that he couldn't move, even as he writhed and tried to change positions. The Witcher slicked a second finger and inserted both right up into his bard. </p>
<p>"Oh Gods. Oh fuck. Oh Melitele's tits." Jaskier was experimenting with ways to cuss, much as he done downstairs. Geralt had him pinned to the mattress, wrists still bound to the bedpost, so that he couldn't move and was allowed very little friction. It was maddening. Especially when Geralt pushed deeper and hit his prostate. It sent a sudden shockwave through his body, and he was pretty sure if he didn't cum soon he would burst. "Geralt, gods, please, please, I'm not going to last. Please." He begged.</p>
<p>Geralt stilled his fingers. "Just two aren't going to be enough, Jaskier." He muttered quietly. "I don't want to actually hurt you, you know that." He leaned forward and kissed the bard's temple.</p>
<p>"I know." Jaskier hummed quietly, trying to resist the urge to fuck himself back on Geralt's fingers. "But if I cum, I'll be too sensitive. Just try, please. Please." He lifted his head and tried to placate the Witcher with his pleading eyes. </p>
<p>Geralt sighed. He glanced over his shoulder at Yennefer who gave him a small nod. Still fully clothed, Geralt reached down and untied his breeches, pulling his thick, hardening cock out and coating it from tip to base with the oil. A few drops of oil dripped unto the sheets as he used one hand to spread Jaskier's cheeks open and the other to guide himself through. "Relax, bard. That's the only way this will be good for you." He switched back to the harsh voice and Jaskier shivered. He gasped when he felt the tip of Geralt's cock breach his rim. He took a series of deep breaths to try and both relax and prevent himself from cuming. The oil helped, but Geralt was huge, long, thick, and heavy and his arsehole was tight, even with the stretching. It burned when Geralt pushed inside, just enough to breech the rim. The Witcher moved his hips painfully slowly, so that the bard had time to accommodate his size. It took a few moments, but Jaskier relaxed just enough that Geralt could go in deeper.</p>
<p>Jaskier panted and -unwisely-shoved his hips back. He realized that was a mistake a fraction too late. Geralt's cock rammed right up into him, rough and hard. "Oh fuck!" He moaned, and not in the pleasurable way.</p>
<p>"Shit! Jaskier." The Witcher pulled out, though not quickly, not wanting to hurt the bard anymore than he had likely just hurt himself. Yennefer was already out of her chair, in case she needed to heal him.</p>
<p>"No. No. I'm fine." Jaskier gasped out. Regrettably a little softer, but he just needed a minute. "Geralt, I'm fine, get your fucking cock back inside me!"</p>
<p>Geralt raised an eyebrow, not convinced. He re-slicked a finger in oil and pushed it up into Jaskier's hole, moving it around to try and feel for any damage or bleeding.</p>
<p>"Oh shit." Jaskier moaned. His cock sprang back to life. He meowed as Geralt removed his finger. "Told you." he muttered, as he felt Geralt add more oil to his cock and reposition himself.</p>
<p>"Hmm. This time, you stay still." The Witcher muttered as he breeched the bard's rim again. Jaskier took a lot of deep breaths as he waited for Geralt's cock to make it's way deep inside him on it's own. He had better control of his body this time, willing it to relax and let the Witcher fill him. Finally he felt Geralt's heavy balls slap his arsecheeks, and the Witcher rolled his hips just slightly. "Slowly, Jaskier." He coached, rubbing his lower back as Jaskier began to move his hips back to meet the Witcher's thrusts. "Oh Fuck, Dandelion."</p>
<p>Oh that did it. Jaskier was suddenly very, very close again. He thrust back with more force, this time when Geralt nailed his prostate pleasure, not pain filled his belly. He could feel his balls tightening viciously. "Fuck, Geralt, fuck." He moaned. "Faster, please." The Witcher obliged him by picking up the pace of his thrusts. He grabbed his hips and pulled them up so that he could thrust in deeper at a more comfortable angle. Jaskier whined and keened, calling Geralt's name as he got closer. Geralt thrust deep inside him, nailing his prostate at just the right angle and Jaskier came with a strangled moan. A few more shallow thrusts and Geralt came as well, muttering praising into his bard's back. He kissed the base of Jaskier's spine and slowly pulled out. He undid the bindings at the bard's wrists and collapsed on his side beside him. </p>
<p>"You alright?" He panted, leaning over to kiss his bard. Jaskier nodded, fighting to find the strength to change positions so he could kiss him back. He got as far as his side before he collapsed again. The Witcher chuckled, reaching over and smoothing away sweaty bangs from Jaskier's face. "My beautiful Dandelion." He muttered, kissing his temple. </p>
<p>"Love you." Jaskier muttered.</p>
<p>"I love you too." Geralt promised. He looked over, feeling a dip in the bed, and finding Yennefer curling up at his back. "Mmm." He hummed, rolling over to kiss her before rolling back over to gather Jaskier in his arms. As always his bard was asleep first, followed by his sorceress. He closed his eyes, listening for one last heartbeat, and smiled hearing the rhythm of his son's across the room.                            </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Man Came Here for Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring and Summer passed quietly that year at Kaer Morhen. Ciri grew in strength and stealth under Yennefer's watchful eye, Vesemir's patience, Jaskier's mischief, and Geralt's sword. Gawain grew as well, and autumn saw him crawling and babbling nonsense, while his curiosity of the world increased. He was partial to the ring of steel on steel, the crackle of the fire, the howl of the wind, the clap of Roach's hoofs, the plucking of Jaskier's lute, and his mother's voice.</p><p>The days growing colder and the nights longer brought Eskel and Lambert back to Kaer Morhen. No one was happier to see them than Gawain who loved the new and extra attention, Ciri was who happy for less strict and stringent teachers, and Jaskier who was grateful for new tales from the Path. Yennefer, after watching how eager Jaskier and Ciri were to curl up at the hearth and listen to Eskel and Lambert drunkenly recount their adventures, Gawain attentive in Jaskier's lap, had remarked to Geralt: "We're officially old, we bore the children." Geralt had laughed at that.         </p><p>The next morning saw Ciri and Lambert up early to practice sword fighting. Geralt joined them after dawn with Eskel, who was all too willingly to go one-on-one with Geralt, insisting the Witcher had grown slow and weak in his dotage. Geralt had resoundingly proved him wrong, and Eskel now bore the sting of the blade against his shoulder to prove it. Patching his brother up gave Geralt the excuse to watch how Ciri was fairing against Lambert.   </p><p>"Ciri, widen your stance. You'll get knocked off if you don't watch it."</p><p>The steel of Ciri's blade bouncing off of Lambert's rang heavy in the air. "Lambert says it doesn't matter."</p><p>"Lambert is a fucking fool whose going to have his legs cut off from under him one of these days."</p><p>Case and point, Ciri countered by planting her foot behind the Witcher and shoving him backward. He stumbled and growled in Geralt's direction. "Don't you have a pair of shitty drawers to change, Geralt? Fuck off."</p><p>"At least my son can't help it, Lambert. What's your excuse?"</p><p>"Oh please. Everyone knows I change the shitty drawers around here. Lambert if you need a new pair, I can always conjure you some." Yennefer came out into the courtyard, holding Gawain in her arms. Jaskier followed carrying his lute. They were wrapped in black cloaks lined with white fur, Yennefer tucked around her son to keep him warm, through he tried to wiggle out of her arms.  </p><p>Lambert scoffed. "Hello Yennefer. You, the bard, and the baby are just in time to watch me kick Geralt's arse."</p><p>The Sorceress smirked. "I don't think my son would appreciate watching my husband maim you, Lambert. Nor would I appreciate having to heal you." She handed Gawain to Geralt so she could kneel down and inspect the wound on Eskel's shoulder. "Do you want me to heal this?" She asked, after she was satisfied that Geralt's stitches were strong and straight. </p><p>"It's fine. A clean wound, fairly earned. Another day and it will be just another scar, Yen."</p><p>Gawain cooed and wiggled in Geralt's arms, mesmerized by the falling leaves that were swept up into the wind. He reached his hands towards them, determined to catch one. Geralt held the boy up, closer to the tree. One of the leaves flew into his face, just kissing his cheek. He giggled in delight, batting at it with his chubby fingers before letting it go. Suddenly most of the leaves fell from the tree, catching Geralt and Gawain in a rainstorm of red, orange, and yellow. Gawain laughed uncontrollably, while Geralt hummed in displeasure. Yennefer laughed in spite of herself, walking over and plucking leaves out of Geralt's hair. She handed the discarded leaves to Gawain, who batted and babbled at them before letting them fall. Yen grabbed Geralt's arm and hugged it. "Don't look so sour. He's just experimenting with his chaos." She kissed his cheek. </p><p>"Hmm." Geralt muttered, handing their son to her. "I'm just wondering what else he'll decide to experiment on." Plucking a storm of leaves from a tree had been harmless (except perhaps to the tree that was now prematurely naked) but if in displeasure their infant decided to call down the stones of Kaer Morhen around them or split the Earth beneath them, that would be a problem. "He's far too young to be able to control it."</p><p>Yennefer shook her head. "He's not going to pull down the Keep or cause an earthquake, he's not powerful enough for that kind of destruction." Geralt gestured sharply to the pile of leaves at their feet. "Geralt...the weight of dead leaves on a breezy morning is hardly comparable to the weight of stone or the depths of the Earth." </p><p>"What are you two fighting about?" Jaskier strolled over and took Gawain out of Yennefer's arms. "And in front of the baby, no less." Gawain squawked happily, and batted at Jaskier's lute on his back. </p><p>"Gawain pulled the leaves off the tree with his chaos and Geralt is afraid that he'll pull down the fucking keep if he cries." Yennefer crossed her arms, her tone condescending. </p><p>"And Yennefer," He hissed her name. "is far too fucking dismissive of the magnitude of our son's fucking power. Not to mention his inability to fucking control it." He moved closer to her now, face to face so they could yell at each other properly, as they were prone to do.   </p><p>Jaskier sighed and glanced down at the boy in his arms. "Your first word is going to be fuck, isn't it?" He kissed the boy's head and then looked at his wayward parents. "Look, maybe-"</p><p>"Go on, Geralt, tell me more about my own fucking child!" Yennefer yelled in his face. "Tell me how inept I am!"</p><p>"You're not inept, you're fucking ignorant if you aren't at least mildly concerned at what he can do!" Geralt yelled back before turning away and storming off. Yennefer stood there, steaming at his words before she turned on her heel and headed into the Keep.</p><p>Jaskier sighed. He looked down at Gawain and tucked him up against his hip. "Ciri...you keep practicing." He said over his shoulder. Ciri started to argue but Eskel raised his blade and crossed steel with her, forcing her back into fighting stance. Lambert swung overhead, and she ducked to avoid his blow. The bard smirked a little, that would keep her busy. He went off to follow Geralt. </p><p>He found him down by the stream, brooding on a rock. He looked up when Jaskier approached. "Fuck off, bard." He muttered, tossing a rock into the stream. </p><p>"Now that's not a nice thing to say to your husband." The bard scolded, adjusting Gawain on his hip. "What's going on, Geralt? Talk to me. And don't tell me you can't fucking sleep again, because I know it's not that."</p><p>"Nothing." The Witcher hissed, tossing another rock.</p><p>"Oh sure. You just normally yell at your wife and call her ignorant. I'm surprised she didn't turn you into a donkey, because you were a total ass. Not that she necessarily behaved any better, but..." He sat down on the rocks nearby and held Gawain on his lap. "Come on, I'm equally apart of this little trio so therefore you're forced to talk to me."</p><p>Geralt looked up, set his jaw, and growled. "A vision."</p><p>"A vision?" Jaskier raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had those."</p><p>"I don't. Yen doesn't either, but with the fucking dreams we've both had, sometimes it just happens." He threw the last rock hard into the river. It made a loud splash.</p><p>"Okay." Jaskier crinkled his forehead trying to understand. "So you both had a vision...and you're fighting over what you saw in the vision?"</p><p>"Nothing gets by you, does it bard?"</p><p>"I know you're being condescending when you say that, but seriously Geralt, what the fuck is wrong?" Gawain was starting to squirm so Jaskier bounced him on his knee to keep him occupied.</p><p>"I saw my fucking son die, alright? Gawain," He gestured forcefully at the baby. "grows up to be a Witcher, walks the Path, and one day a fucking monster bests him. And Yennefer and I have to bury our child. Happy?"</p><p>Jaskier took a breath taking this in. "Okay." he said calmly. "And what did Yen have to say about this?"</p><p>"She fucking accepts it."  He pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Jaskier nodded. He was quiet for a long moment, looking down at Gawain in his arms. "You know Geralt...destiny gave you and Yen a gift, but...life is a gift that is always returned."</p><p>"I know that." He hissed. "But I didn't fucking think I'd have to bury my own child. I sure as fuck didn't want to know forty years in advance!" He got up and paced, Jaskier could feel the anger radiating off of him. Gawain could too, and began to whimper.</p><p>Jaskier sighed as he got up. "I know you don't see it this way, but destiny is giving you another gift in telling you now. She's warned you to cherish every moment. Yen can see that. She's not...any less angry than you are, but there were so many times while she was pregnant that she thought she'd lose him. Now she knows she'll get to see him grow up. That he'll live, for a short time, but he will have a life." He brought the baby over and offered him to Geralt. The Witcher sighed, nodding and took the boy.</p><p>"The bard's right." They turned to see Yennefer standing there under a falling tree. "Like I told you, Geralt. It's a fair trade to have him, even if it's too short." She sighed, trying to smile as she got closer. "That doesn't mean it will be easy. It just means we have to make the most of the time we have. I don't want to fight with you anymore about it." He nodded. They embraced and he kissed them both.          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. And Left Here Blessed By Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri left Kaer Morhen with Eskel and Lambert after that second winter. Yennefer and Geralt did not see her again until a year and a half later, in late summer at the temple of Melitele. She would not see Jaskier again until a chance happening at Oxenfurt the following spring. She returned to Kaer Morhen at the end of fall and wintered there with her parents after three years away. The winter passed much as that first one had, though Ciri was now master of both blade and magic. She would not spend another winter in the wolves' den for many more years.</p><p>The spring that marked Gawain's 4th year decidedly would also mark the return to the Path for Geralt and Jaskier, while Yennefer and Gawain stayed at the temple of Melitele. Geralt did not regard well his decision to be parted from his wife and son, but the Path called him and Ciri was in need of his company and his help. Yennefer's heart was heavy at their parting, but a piece of her longed for the company of her sisters and to spread her wings and fly. She may have become the mother wolf, but her heart was still a raven in need of the sky. Gawain, for his part, was just happy to get to spend a summer with his grandmother who taught him how to bend water and catch lightening. </p><p>"Gawain, take it slow, my son. You're not going to be able to bend chaos by getting angry at it." Gawain sighed, dropping his hands in defeat and marching over to sit in Tissaia's lap in the grass. Yennefer laughed softly, shaking her head. "Watch." She moved her hands out in front of her and the air rippled and turned hazy. A portal appeared in the field. "I'll be right back, Gawain." she winked, stepping through. </p><p>Gawain sighed, playing with a flower he had picked. He muttered in Elder and a rock floated into his lap. He picked up the rock and tossed the now dead flower aside. "Grandmother?" </p><p>"Yes, my hawk?" </p><p>"Why is magic so different for everyone?" He turned to look up at her. </p><p>She stared into his golden eyes and brushed back his midnight hair from them. "Because every person is different." </p><p>"But sometimes it's very different!" He complained. "When Papa does Igni, fire just appears. Mama needs something warm to make the fire." </p><p>Tissaia moved his hair back again. "Your Papa is a Witcher. Their magic is strong but it has limits. He can't do much of what your Mama does. Mages control chaos and they use it. One day you will get to decide whether you want to be a Witcher or a Mage."</p><p>"Why can't I be both? Ciri is." </p><p>Tissaia laughed, hugging him to her. "Ciri is neither one nor the other. She is special. And so are you." </p><p>"Grandfather says Witchers are destined to walk the Path, but he won't tell me how or when I'll know. And Aunt Sabrina said that she and Aunt Triss and Mama all had conduit moments and that's how they knew they would be Mages. But Mama told me I was a conduit when I was in her belly. Does that mean I'm a Mage instead of a Witcher?" </p><p>"You are still very young, Gawain." She moved him off her lap and stood up, helping him to his feet. "Destiny will find you when you're ready, and you'll know where to go." </p><p>She heard the familiar sounds of the portal opening, and turned. Yennefer walked out, followed by Geralt, Roach, Jaskier, and Ciri. "Look who I brought for supper, Gawain." </p><p>"Papa!" The boy rushed for the Witcher and Geralt caught him in his arms, swinging him up and putting him on his shoulders. Gawain held Geralt"s face close to his. "Hi." </p><p>The Witcher chuckled. "Hi." </p><p>"Princess Cirilla, or is it General now?" Tissaia smiled and Ciri walked over and hugged her. "How do you fair?" </p><p>"We've taken back all the northern borders, but Cintra remains unreachable. Cahir is...growing desperate. And dangerous." </p><p>"He's co-opting with what remains of the brotherhood and with the Elves. It will soon become a powder keg yet again." Ciri slipped her arm into Tissaia's and they walked and talked of war. </p><p>Yennefer glanced back at them and then up at Geralt. "Is it as volatile as she says?" </p><p>"Yes." He replied. They walked through the field together. Jaskier just behind. Even he was morose and quiet.</p><p>"Perhaps we should return to Kaer Morhen early." She suggested. </p><p>"You and Gawain should. And perhaps it's time to convince your rectoress to winter with you. I can't leave Ciri now." </p><p>"Maybe we should discuss leaving Gawain with Vesemir and Tissaia this winter, then." Geralt stopped and turned to look at her. "I don't want to be parted from you if..." She gestured toward Ciri and Tissaia. "You need me." </p><p>"Gawain needs you. Yen, if you were captured or killed..." </p><p>"And what about you? I can't raise a wolf pup." She saw the look in his eyes. "Don't, you know what I mean. How fairs the Path these days?" </p><p> "Quiet." Came Jaskier's voice, finally. </p><p>"Humans are the true monsters now." Geralt sighed. </p><p>"Any word from Eskel and Lambert?" </p><p>Geralt's voice was quiet. Gawain was distracted and he did not want the boy to pay attention to his words. "Eskel was captured in the South. I don't know about Lambert." </p><p>Yennefer let her breath out sharply. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She knew what he wasnt saying. "Do you fear war will come to Kaer Morhen?" </p><p>"Yes." He finally answered. "They sacked it once, they will do so again. Be it Nilfgaard or others." He glanced back briefly at Jaskier. "You and Jaskier should winter in the den with Gawain." He lowered his voice. "He limps now." </p><p>"I do not!" The bard complained. "Okay maybe I have a touch of arthritis...when it rains, but that's it!" </p><p>Yennefer sighed. She looked to her huband and then to her son. "Only if you promise you'll come back for us." </p><p>Geralt turned to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, kissing her gently. The only way he could seal the oath she had asked of him was to say what had been on his heart and he had resisted for so long. "People linked by destiny will always find each other." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>